The Woman I married
by Em.Celle
Summary: Bo Dennis needs a lot of things. Especially a wife.
1. Chapter 1

Bo Dennis needs a lot of things.

She needs a new car. Or maybe she just _wants_ a new car but what's the difference anyway?

She also needs a new coffee maker because the one she has makes absolutely shit coffee.

But more than anything, Bo Dennis needs a wife.

Maybe we started this whole thing at a wrong place. We probably should have started with _why_ Bo Dennis needed all this things.

Especially a wife.

...

To understand Bo Dennis, you have to understand Trick McCorrigan.

He's Bo's grandfather, the father to her mother, but more than anything, he is Bo's guardian.

You see the thing is, Aife (that would be Bo's mother) had her when she was sixteen and frankly speaking, did not want her.

At all.

She loved her, from the second she had her she loved her. She just didn't _want_ her.

She was a child herself with her life to live, she had Bo from some one night stand and she was shitty at caring for people.

If we're being rather honest, she did Bo some sort of twisted favor by _not_ wanting her.

Seriously, she would have ruined her.

The other favor she did for Bo was to hand her over to her grandfather.

"_Take good care of her, Daddy." _ She had pleaded.

And that's exactly what Trick had done.

He had given Bo the very best of everything life had to offer because money really wasn't an issue to him.

He'd been her parent, her friend and her grandparent who constantly worried about her.

He'd worried when she went to kindergarten and had taken the day off work and spent almost the entire day calling Bo's teachers.

"_Is she alright? Are you sure...She's not still crying, is she?"_

He'd worried when she joined high school and stopped being his little girl and became a young woman.

"_So, you and that Dyson boy..."_

"_Grandpa!"_

"_I'm just asking, Ysabeu."_

"_Well don't. Dyson is only a friend."_

He'd been worried when Bo had come out to him, summer before senior year.

"_So, you like...females?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You see them as sexual beings?"_

"_Uh...I guess."_

"_Well uh, I guess you should leave the door open when your friends come for sleepovers from now on."_

But more than anything, he had worried when more than six years after coming out to him, Bo had never, not once, brought home a girlfriend.

Bo tried to assure him that she was fine and not romantically crippled. Because she honestly wasn't. She just wasn't ready to settle down for one person.

He hadn't understood her.

Before his wife had died, she and Trick had been married for thirty years and he told Bo, more than once, that it was the most amazing time of his life.

"_Everyone should get to share their life with someone, Ysabeu."_

"_I'm okay, Grandpa, really."_

"_I didn't say you're not I just...I want you to think about it, for me? At least let me see a granddaughter in law before I die."_

"_You're not dying."_

"_I will, someday. Think about it honey."_

That had been two weeks ago. Bo hadn't thought about it, not really. Trick was the strongest person she knew; no way was he dying anytime soon.

And she honestly wasn't in the mood to settle down anytime soon.

She loved her life. Partying every night she felt like it, having any girl she wanted, no ties to anyone but her grandfather; what wasn't to love?

Twelve days after her conversation with Trick, something made her change her mind completely.

She had been having breakfast when the phone rang; Trick wasn't doing so good, he wanted to see her.

She didn't even change before driving two hours to his hours, where she found him in bed, stubbornly refusing the sponge bath his aide wanted to give to him.

He did look older, smaller, not very much like the man who raised her.

He had been happy to see her and before she left, he had asked her, again, for a granddaughter in law.

"_I won't be around forever and I just want to meet her before I leave."_

She didn't want to hear all that talk of him leaving but all the way home, she had thought of his request.

It wasn't too much, what he was asking for, not to Bo who would do anything for her grandfather.

Plus he was right, he wouldn't be around forever.

It would just be for a while then she would get a divorce.

And besides, she and this 'wife' could come to an arrangement where Bo didn't have to give up her lifestyle.

She'd pay the woman a handsome amount of money, her grandfather would be happy and she'd get to fulfill her grandfather's wish.

Everybody wins.

Now all she has to do is find a wife.

...

It's not as easy as it sounds, this finding a wife business.

First, Bo tries dating sites.

It takes her weeks to find a girl who even remotely appeals to her and when she does find her, she's over the moon.

Her name is Winnie.

She likes doing outdoorsy stuff, eating meat and gives really, _really_ good head.

Her profile picture is that of a cat but Bo doesn't mind. She sends her a message.

Winnie is actually funny and after three conversations Bo is ready to strike a deal with her and they set a date.

She gets there early looking hot as hell and has to wait for Winnie for almost thirty minutes when suddenly a guy, who looks a little lost, comes to talk to her.

"Uh, hi."

By now Bo is pissed and is thinking that she had probably been stood up so she doesn't even look up before telling the guy to get lost.

"Sorry to disturb you. I was just waiting for my date and-"

Bo's neck snaps up.

Her eyes narrow just in case she confused and the guy in front of her is actually a chick with a really deep voice and like, really tiny boobs but no, it's a guy.

He even has a mustache.

"Winnie?"

She asks although she already knows the answer.

He blushes a bit, "actually that was a typing error. I meant to write Willie."

She just stares at him for a second. Trying to gauge if he's serious or she's being fucking pranked in one of those horrible MTV shows. And judging by the fact that he just stands there and no one with cameras comes running from behind the flowers; she concludes that he's serious.

So before she does something crazy, like murder the fuck out of him, which she considers for almost a whole minute, she picks her purse and leaves.

And thus marks the end of her and any and all dating sites.

...

The second thing she tries is calling some of her previous one night stands.

The ones who seemed like in another life time it might have been more than just a roll in the sack.

Some of them don't pick her calls, others pick her calls just to cuss her out, and one of them legit threatens to cut off her vagina if she ever calls her again.

She stops calling after that.

Until one of them calls her.

"_Meet me for drinks at Marley's?"_

Her name is Mary and from what Bo remembers about her, she's pretty darn hot.

So Bo makes herself up and heads down to Marley's.

Mary is already there and looking hotter than Bo remembers.

They have drinks and before Bo can propose, she's being led to an alley and she doesn't even have to ask what's going to happen.

Things are going well in the alley, they really are and then from nowhere, Mary punches her.

She fucking punches her then goes on with business like nothing happened.

It's straight up from that scene in Carlifonication and Bo has a major black eye the next morning.

She avoids Mary and all the women she has ever had sex with like the damn plague after that.

One black eye is enough.

...

Bo's third, and last resort, is asking for help.

Crystal is the cute girl who works at the coffee shop Bo usually frequents.

Earlier on, when Bo was still new around, she tried to hit on Crystal.

But the girl is apparently straighter than an arrow which is just as well cause now she and Bo are really good friends.

She's actually the only friend Bo has in the whole city.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Crystal practically shrieks when Bo tells her of her dilemma.

"I have a friend who also needs to get married," she explains, "She's got issues with immigration. You two can help each other out."

"I don' know..."

"Come on, Bo! She's gorgeous and nice and funny. Plus she's gay."

Crystal says the last bit like it's the greatest thing ever and Bo smiles a bit though she still isn't sure.

It all seems a little too easy.

"Can I meet her for like coffee or something before I make a decision?"

"You'll meet her in city hall; I'm telling you Bo, she needs to get married like yesterday."

Bo frowns, "I don't know Crys."

Crystal pouts, looking a little hurt, "do you think I'd set you up with a serial killer or something?"

Bo rolls her eyes, "don't be dramatic. You know I don't think that."

"Then why are you refusing? Look, she's my best friend and you'll be helping her out just as much as she's helping you. Plus you won't even have to pay her. All she needs is some help to get her affairs in order and all you need is to please your old man. You two can help each other out."

Bo still looks reluctant.

Crystal sighs.

" Okay, just come to city hall Saturday, with everything you need dressed in something simple and white. Lauren will arrange everything. If you don't like her, you can turn around and leave."

Bo agrees after thinking about it for a while.

It sounds simple enough.

...

Bo knows it's her immediately she sees her although they have never met before.

She's wearing a simple white dress, just like the one Bo is wearing, only longer. Her hair hanging down to her back, curled beautifully. She's effortlessly gorgeous and Bo thinks that if this was a real wedding; she'd be proud to say that is the girl she's marrying.

"Hi, I'm Bo."

Bo introduces herself politely and Lauren considers her for a second then; "you're late."

Bo just stares at her.

She rolls her eyes.

"You're Bo who's late. Now we have to wait another hour before we can go in."She looks at Bo again then looks at the chair beside her, "well, you might as well sit."

"I'm sorry about being late. Traffic was crazy."

Lauren doesn't say anything.

Bo frowns; didn't Crystal say something about this girl being nice?

And where is Crystal anyway?

"She's waiting for Hale, her boyfriend and our other witness downstairs. He's late too."

Lauren, the apparent mind reader, says.

Bo nods and looks around.

It's not much of a place to be married, city hall. If she was into marriages, she'd be disappointed that she's getting married here.

It's a good thing she's doing this for her grandfather who is going to be hella surprised when the next time Bo visits her she isn't a spinster.

Bo hopes Trick likes Lauren.

"Are you nervous?"

The question pulls her out of her thoughts.

She doesn't really know the answer to that. Honestly, short of pleasing Trick, she hasn't given this thing much thought.

She shrugs.

Lauren doesn't prod. Bo likes her a little bit more after that.

...

"Do you want to change our names?"

Lauren asks suddenly, out of nowhere, after many minutes of silence.

The question startles Bo.

"Uh- you mean when we get married?"

She asks lamely.

"No, Bo, I mean when we get hit by a train."

She says seriously and Bo rolls her eyes, "I'd like to keep my name, thank you." Her voice has no softness to it.

Lauren nods and seems to agree with Bo's decision.

"Do you want to kiss and would you prefer not to?" She asks without missing a beat. Like she's asking what flavor of frozen yogurt Bo would like.

"After we get married?"

"_When _we get married. They're going to tell us that kiss the bride line. We don't have to though," She smiles a smile that make her eyes seem cheeky, "we can say we're saving all the good stuff for after marriage."

Bo finds herself smiling back, "we'll already be married by then." She points out.

Then blond thinks about this for second then smiles again, "honey moon then. We'll say we're saving it for the honey moon."

Bo laughs but before she can say anything back, Crystal who doesn't look at all surprised to see Bo and the guy who must be Hale appear then a pissed looking guy comes to tell them it's their turn.

"Let's go get you two married!" Crystal says happily as they follow the man.

All the while, Bo wonders if when the time comes, Lauren is going to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**An; I have written and rewritten this so many times now that I just can't anymore, it is what it is.**_

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing. Really._**

* * *

The chamber, where they're going to say their vows, is just like city hall in general.

Nothing to write home about.

The man who's going to preside over the whole thing looks like he really wants to be somewhere else and Bo is once again glad that this isn't a real wedding.

Lauren though, doesn't seem to mind and Crystal is busy smiling like _she's _the one getting married.

The pissed off guy shows them where they're supposed to stand and Bo stands right in front of Lauren.

She looks beautiful and like she wants to be here.

For the first time, Bo wonders about her.

Does she want to get married? Not this fake marriage, a real one. In a church surrounded by friends and family. Where everyone smiles like Crystal and she holds a bouquet of flowers in her hands and stands in front of the person she loves in stead of a person she just met.

She doesn't even have a flower right now.

Bo wishes she had at least brought flowers.

Lauren must have noticed her staring because she arches a brow.

Bo looks away, the ceremony begins.

...

It's over and done with quick enough.

Bo panics a little when they ask for the rings but Crystal produces two simple but nice looking ones.

She panics again when they say the you may kiss the bride line but Lauren takes charge and kisses Bo like a third grader who's been dared by his friends.

Quick, on the cheek and she looks like a tomato when she pulls away.

The pissed off guy looks at them oddly and that seems to make Lauren think twice because she takes Bo's face in her palms which are so much softer and warmer than Bo expected them to be.

She just looks at Bo for a second which feels like more, as if she's asking for permission, and something in Bo must have granted it because she leans in, slowly and connects their lips.

She tastes like cherries. Bo thinks she'll remember that for the rest of their lives even if they end up divorcing tomorrow; her wife tasted like cherries on their wedding day.

It takes a while of them just barely kissing Lauren decides to _really _kiss Bo.

Her palms move from Bo's face and her hands tangle themselves in Bo's hair, pulling her closer. Her tongue asking for something and giving so many things at the exact same time.

And Bo doesn't know a lot about the woman she just married, but she knows she is a bloody good kisser.

She feels a little light headed when they pull away, like she needs air but doesn't want it.

Crystal claps like the idiot she is, Hale rolls his eyes at his girlfriend, and the judge pronounces them married.

...

Crystal and hale have to be somewhere before midday, so they excuse themselves after they've gotten Lauren's bags out of Crystal's car, kiss the newlyweds goodbye and drive away while shouting promises of getting together for drinks later.

It's after Crystal's voice fades away that Bo realizes that with their witnesses gone, it's just her and Lauren here.

Her wife, Lauren who's looking at her with shining eyes, like she knows something Bo doesn't.

Like she can see something the brunette is blind to.

"What?" Bo asks, feeling like she's smiling although she isn't.

Lauren shrugs and looks away, her eyes still bright and the wind playing with her hair.

She tucks a few strands behind her ear, "what's the plan?" she asks in that just so tone of hers.

Bo frowns, "what plan?"

"The plan," she says training her eyes back to Bo, they've lost most of their brightness,"we're married now, we should have a plan."

It's odd to even hear it, that they're married.

Before this morning, Bo didn't even know what this woman looked like.

"Well, I don't have one. Do you?"

"No," she says softly, "maybe we should go home and talk about it, come up with a plan."

Home?

the hell does she mean home?

"Home?" Bo asks, her eyes widening a little.

"Yes, Bo. Home."

"Your home?"

"_Our _home."

"What do you mean, _Our _home? Are we going to live together?"

Lauren eyes her for a second, like she's trying to figure out if Bo is serious or not, then, "No,Bo. Of course we won't live together, it's not like we're married or anything." Her voice drips of sarcasm.

Bo narrows her eyes, "you're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I'm not, clown that I am." she says with a fake smile.

Bo sighs, "can you not have a conversation without being sarcastic in every statement?"

Lauren thinks about it for a second, then shakes her head, "no, not really."

Bo wonders if it's okay to divorce someone less than an hour after marrying them.

...

The ride home is silent.

Lauren is tapping away on her phone, Bo is trying not to blow fumes out of her ears and nose.

At no point, during this whole arrangement, did she think she was going to have to share her space with someone else.

It was supposed to be something simple, help a girl out and have a girl to introduce to Trick so he can be happy.

But here she is, with a wife and a roommate.

It's all just a little too much.

"I'm clean," Lauren's voice, sounding oddly hurt, pulls her to the present.

"What?" She asks keeping her eyes on the road.

"I'm clean, I usually pick after myself and I'm not afraid to work. Plus I really don't take much space and I'm majorly organized. I'll also contribute to everything, I have a job." She looks out the window when she's done and for a minute Bo finds her rant cute as hell and she almost smiles.

Until she realizes _why _the blonde told her all that and she bites her lip feeling a tad guilty.

"You don't have to clean, Gloria does that." She wants to tell her she doesn't have to contribute a thing either, Trick puts enough money in Bo's account to last the brunette a lifetime even if she wasn't working.

But Lauren looks like a proud person, and proud people hate feeling like a burden, so Bo keeps her mouth shut.

She's already messed up enough today as it is.

"Okay." the blond says quietly.

Bo wishes she'd just go back to being sarcastic already.

...

"So," she opens the door to the house that she is honestly rather proud of, "this is my home."

Lauren comes behind her, placing the bags that she refused to let Bo help her carry down, she looks around and nods, "it's a nice place. Really nice."

"Thanks. Um," Bo fumbles a little with the keys, "the first door is the bathroom, then your bedroom, then my bedroom," she points to another door, "kitchen's that way and uh," she looks around a bit, "there's the bar." she points excitedly.

Lauren smiles a bit, "I couldn't tell with all those drinks on the shelves."

Bo smiles, genuinely smiles, "right. I guess you'll learn the rest as time goes by."

"I guess I will." Lauren says looking around, her brown eyes seemingly appreciating every tiny detail.

Maybe it won't be so bad, this living with another person thing.

...

It's really, really, _really _bad, this living with another person thing.

Especially if that person is Lauren Lewis.

It all starts the very next morning when Bo gets out of bed and heads to her bathroom to freshen up.

She had a good night's sleep, mostly because she was so exhausted and overwhelmed at the days events and she the minute she lay her head on her pillow, she was asleep.

Her mind is well rested and in all honesty, she has _completely _forgotten the events of yesterday.

Until she walks into her bathroom.

"What the fuck! What the- Gloria!"

Instead of a short brunette woman coming, Bo sees a tall blond and that's when she recalls that she is married.

She is bloody married.

"The fuck happened to my bathroom?"

"What do you mean?" her wife, who is cradling a mug of coffee, asks innocently.

"It's green!" Bo shrieks.

Lauren nods once, takes a sip of her coffee, then nods again, for added effect, "that's because I put plants in it."

"You turned it into a hideous garden, that's what you did." Bo looks into the bathroom that looks like some sort of greenhouse and she actually, honestly, almost cries.

She paid hundreds of dollars to get the bathroom decorated.

Hundreds!

"What the fuck kind of ridiculous looking plants are these anyway?" She asks after a second.

"Ferns." Lauren says proudly, smiling, like she's saying something really good.

Bo almost slaps her, but then she remembers spousal abuse is a crime so she sighs, "will you remove them, please?" she asks in her politest voice. It's their first day as a married couple and they shouldn't be fighting.

Lauren narrows her eyes, "in door plants are good for absorbing toxins. Plus I spent hours strategically arranging them so they can have maximum effect."

Bo blinks, then blinks again, "maximum effect?"

Lauren nods, "maximum effect."

"Maximum effect in what? Pissing me the hell off?"

"You have to stop with the cursing," Lauren chastises softly.

"And you have to get those awful looking things out of my bathroom!"

"They're beautiful."

"You're insane!"

"You know what, if you can't have a reasonable conversation without insulting me, I think I'll just leave."

"You do that."

The blond looks like she wants to say something, but then she shakes her head, turns around and leaves.

...

She decides to just let it go, it's their first day being married and it wouldn't pay to kill her wife on the very first day of their life together.

So after taking a shower and scowling at the _ferns _to her satisfaction, she dresses up comfortably and goes to get to know the woman she is going to spend the next god know how many months with.

Speaking of, they have to talk about this whole arrangement thing and come up with that plan.

Lauren pretends she doesn't see Bo as the brunette busies herself with making breakfast.

Bo honestly doesn't know what she's doing but she cannot see Gloria anywhere and she will be damned if she asks Lauren anything right now.

So she does her work silently and Lauren reads her paper silently,until she sees Bo putting her egg on a plate.

"What's that?"

She asks with a scowl.

"It's the fried fruit of chicken sex," Bo says dryly reaching for the coffee.

"It's raw," Lauren says making a face that if Bo wasn't totally upset at her, would find cute. But she is mad at her so she doesn't find it even vaguely cute.

Not at all.

"It's none of your business, that's what it is." She says settling herself comfortably on her stool and picking the paper that Lauren isn't reading and digs into her breakfast.

Shit.

It _is _raw. And absolutely disgusting.

If Lauren weren't here she would probably pour it in the sink, but she can feel the blond's smug smile boring into her so she shoves more raw egg into her mouth.

Lauren snorts behind her paper.

Bo hates being married.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you so much for the reviews that made me smile so hard. Thank you, I love you people._**

_**This chapter is for A.A, because when she isn't flattering me she's making me laugh like some demented idiot. I hope this makes you smile.**_

_**P.s, to whoever spots the Home Alone reference, please contact me so that we can tie the knot.**_

* * *

Lauren is anal retentive.

It's not really rocket science to figure it out and Bo kind of hates that it took her three days to notice.

Every single tiny thing has to be a certain way and if it isn't she gets this cute little scowl on her face and looks like she literally has to hold herself back from fixing it.

Bo loves it.

She especially _loves _putting things haphazardly just to drive the blond crazy.

That will teach her to put bloody ferns in the bathroom, giving Bo mini heart attacks when she goes to the toilet at night.

"Bo," she calls on the evening of their fourth night together, she's in the kitchen cooking something _healthy, _whatever the hell that means.

"What," the brunette answers smiling to herself, already knowing what's to come.

"Why the hell are all the cups on the bloody counter! Cups don't go on the counter, Bo!"

"They look pretty there," she says as innocently as she can.

_**Ferns,** really, she ought to have hung underwear in the living room._

"They look like we've had a visit from the _mug _bandits." Lauren is now standing directly in front of her, a red apron on her waist and her hair in a ponytail, her chest heaving.

If she were honestly, legitimately Bo's wife. They would totally be having sex tonight.

Totally.

"Oh come on, they look a little pretty."

"what the _hell_ does _pretty _have to do with order?"

Bo shrugs.

She eyes Bo for a second then it dawns on her, "you're doing this on purpose." it's a statement.

Bo shrugs again, her smile threatening to break through.

The blond wipes her hands on her apron and nods, like she's accepting some sort of challenge, "okay." she nods again, "okay."

...

It's like waiting for a fucking bomb to drop.

They have settled into a routine.

Bo wakes up, has a mini heart attack in the bathroom, goes to the kitchen to have really nice coffee that Lauren sees fit to make for her, does a few conference calls, then sits on her favorite couch and contemplates ways to drive her wife crazy.

Reorganize all the seats in the house.

Put all the photos facing down.

Throw various kinds of underwear all around the house.

Invite a bunch of hobos for an impromptu party.

The possibilities are endless!

The only problem is that Lauren is participating in the little war Bo has declared.

She gets up before Bo for work, comes back late in the evening and locks herself in her room, to unpack and all that shit.

But that's not the worrying part, the worrying part is that she is so freaking _nice!_

And really, it's sorta freaking Bo out, still waters and all that shit.

"We should get to making that plan," she says one night as they're in the living room.

She's reading, and Bo is pretending to watch T.V while stealing glances at the blond, just to make sure she isn't aiming a gun at her or something.

"What?" she asks, pretending to be really interested in the T.V.

"The plan, I mean, you wanted to introduce me to your grandfather, and I need us to pass as a real, legit couple, just in case anyone asks. So yeah, we need a plan."

"Uh, okay."

"That's not very helpful." The blond says with narrowed eyes, placing her book on her lap.

"You just swung this on me, I need sometime to think." Bo defends herself and Lauren sighs.

"Okay then, let's start small,getting to know each other, where were you born?"

"Here, in the city."

Lauren nods, "did you like your childhood?"

"Loved it." Bo answers without missing a bit.

The blond smiles, "did you like yours?" Bo asks before the woman can ask another question.

"Most of the time." She answers after a bit.

"And the rest of the time?"

She shrugs and picks her book, "too long of a conversation for this time of night." Is all she says.

...

She should have known, she really should have fucking known that the bomb would drop when she least expects it.

It Saturday evening.

Lauren's being _really _nice.

She had the day off work, she cooks really nice food and buys a lot of alcohol.

After dinner, they get to talking.

The getting to know each other thing is part of their routine now and so instead of Bo concentrating on making her wife's life hell, she spends her time thinking of questions to ask her.

They only have a few days before they go to meet Trick, their act has to be real.

So Bo asks all the right questions and Lauren gives all the right answers.

She lets Bo know that she was born in England and raised in France and moved to Canada to find her father. She tells her of strange English mornings when she had _tea, _of all freaking things. And she describes living in France like the way someone would describe eating chocolate. Delicately, like it's something she wants to keep with her forever.

So, drinks are flowing and so is the conversation and Bo finds Lauren more and more interesting with every question the blond answers.

Lauren though, she doesn't drink much, all she does is ask Bo if she wants more.

She's very prompt in refilling her wife's glass. Bo thinks of what a nice woman she married.

Until she wakes up in the morning.

Harboring mother of all bloody headaches, feeling like a million elephants are playing drums in her head and as if that's not bad enough, someone somewhere is playing really loud music.

It's like hip hop and electronic music had sex and created Bo's worst nightmare.

At first, she thinks it's the neighbors. But then she opens her door in order to go out and bitch at them and she is literally slapped by the music.

She has to stand still for a second and confirm that her head isn't cracking open.

"What the fuck, Lauren!" She yells above the music to her wife who is seated crossed legged on the couch, looking like a mafia boss.

Lauren just smirks.

"Turn it the hell down!" she yells again, feeling like she might cry.

Lauren must have decided to take some pity on her, because she turns the volume down a bit, Bo rubs her throbbing head, "the fuck was that?"

"Nice uplifting music." Lauren says softly, her smirk still in place, "I'm in the mood to be uplifted today."

If she had the energy, Bo would have scowled at her, "what's uplifting about the shit you were just playing?"

Lauren shrugs, "the spirit wants what the spirit wants, darling."

"Well, can your spirit wait till later, I have a raging headache and that music is driving me nuts." it's as polite as Bo can be right now.

Lauren tilts her head to the side, "is it now?"

Her tone, her shining eyes, the fact that she has to keep her smile from splitting her face into two...Bo gasps, "you're enjoying this!"

"Now why would you think something as awful as that?" She asks with mock hurt.

That's when Bo recalls that Lauren drunk almost nothing last night, how she was so nice in offering Bo more, how Bo told her, just the other day, that she usually has the worst hangovers ever.

"You fucking planned this!"

"I did no such thing," the blond is close to laughing now.

Bo doesn't know what to say. She was played so bad, so fucking expertly that she really just doesn't know what to say.

She decides to let it go for now. She has the worst headache in the history of headaches, Lauren has already turned the music back up and she honestly cannot think right now.

But later, when her headache has been dealt with she is going to enact sweet revenge on Lauren.

The blond won't even know what hit her.

...

The gods are smiling so fucking big on Bo Dennis, seriously, that's the only way she knows how to describe the fact that a chance to enact her sweet revenge fell right on her lap.

She didn't even have to go look for it. And it happened so beautifully that it really just _has_ to be the gods avenging her.

So, for all her Mafia ways, it turns out Lauren actually does have a heart under that constantly covered in ridiculous shirts chest of hers and a few hours after attempting to split Bo's head in half, she turns up at the brunette's door, coffee cup in one hand and actual cooked eggs in another.

Her weight shifting from one foot to another and biting her lip, looking nervous as hell.

"How's your head?"

It's better, if we're being real. Bo took some medicine and she's been sleeping and letting herself calm down so in all honesty, her head is a million times better. But she'll sooner wear acrylic than tell Lauren that.

"Killing me, what are you even doing here?"

"I-" Lauren looks a bit ashamed, "I brought you breakfast."

"It's one."

"Uh, brunch then?" She bites her lip even harder and shifts even more and it has been said before but really if this woman was Bo's wife they'd be having _so _much sex.

So much.

"Are you trying to bribe me into forgetting that you're a cruel,_ cruel,_ person using food? Because if you are I have to tell you that that's offensive."

The blond looks even more nervous, "it's one. You haven't even left your room and it's one. I thought you'd like something to eat."

"So this is not you acknowledging the fact that you're evil?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that you have such a delicate head."

Bo arches a brow, "delicate head?"

Lauren rolls her eyes and walks in, seemingly tired of waiting for an invitation. She places the coffee and eggs on Bo's bedside table and then just stands there awkwardly, like she doesn't know where to go from here.

Her uncomfortableness not only amuses Bo to no end, but it also_ really _thrills her, she picks her mug of coffee that try as she can, she never understands how Lauren manages to make it so good.

"You betrayed my trust." She decides to milk this for all it's worth.

Lauren, if possible, grows even more uncomfortable, "I know."

"How I'm I supposed to tell you things now if I know you're just going to use them against me?"

"You put pepper in the salt shaker, Bo. What was I to do?" She says like what Bo did was the greatest sin on earth, like it absolves her of any blame to anything she did in retaliation to that.

"Those shakers look the same, it was an honest mistake."

It was a juvenile trick but by God was it hilarious.

Lauren sighs, "can we just stop this?"

"Stop what?" Bo asks innocently, taking a sip of her coffee.

"This, everything, I don't want to do whatever it is we're doing, Bo. Let's just, lets act like adults, yeah? Cause I think you're a really nice person and maybe we just got off on the wrong foot." She gives Bo a small smile, "I'd like to get to know the woman I'm married to."

She looks and sounds so genuine, but Bo Dennis is anything but stupid, she's not going to be played twice, no fucking way.

The brunette smiles, "sure, how about we start now."

Lauren looks genuinely surprised that Bo agreed that fast but she sits down on the bed anyway, "okay. Where should we start from?"

"Conjugal rights."

Lauren looks like she just chocked on her own spit, her eyes grow wide and her cheeks tint, "conjugal _what?"_

"Rights," if we're being real, even Bo doesn't know where that came from, but Lauren looks uncomfortable so she's going to just run with it. "We're married, I'm entitled to some action."

"Oh my- are you _serious?"_

_"_I don't take marital rights lightly, Lauren."

"You're demented. I swear to god, something isn't right with you."

"Can we just be adults, for five seconds, let's do that." Bo gently places her cup down, "sex is important Lauren. At least to me. And one of the perks of being married is having regular, _legal _sex."

"I'm not sleeping with you!" She sounds genuinely appalled and seriously, Bo's feelings are a tiny bit hurt, she's hot as hell and this woman is blind or not a very good lesbian if she isn't even _considering_ sex with her.

Not that Bo really wants to have sex but still.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because."

"Because _what? _I'm not trying to be vain here but even straight girls want some of this."

Lauren scoffs, Bo glares, "I'm not joking, I've known girls who thought they were straight and then they met my vagina."

"You're delusional."

"No I'm not," she lowers her voice, "and if you want, I can prove it."

"No."

"You're mouth is saying no but your nether regions are calling out to me so loud..."

"Bo!" Now she looks like a tomato and Bo has to but her cheeks to keep from laughing, this is just too good and too damn easy.

She has reduced the ever sarcastic Lauren Lewis to one worded sentences.

"Come on, Lauren..." she tries to sound sultry, Lauren shoots from the bed.

"I'm leaving now." And then before Bo can say anything else, she bolts.

Bo falls back on the bed and laughs, her whole being feeling so ridiculously proud she could burst.

Revenge, especially when you didn't even have to plan it, is so extremely sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's a tricky thing, balancing them being lovey yet still hilariously oblivious and I might mess up more than once. Bear with me.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing and reading and it makes the whole thing a million times more fun.**_

* * *

It's weird as all actual fucks combined into one big ball of utter and complete weirdness.

That made no sense.

But then again, neither does the fact that it's been Five days since Bo's genius revenge and Lauren hasn't done a thing in retaliation.

In fact, she's laying lower than an African plateau. Which is saying a lot because those things lie pretty darn low.

She comes home, cooks dinner, exchanges a few words with Bo while not looking her in the eyes for more than five seconds, then goes to her room.

Now, if this were any other normal human being, Bo would have come to the conclusion that she has accepted defeat with dignity and integrity and their lives would now be awesome since the fact that Bo is the Einstein of revenge and isn't one to be fucked with has been established.

But this isn't any normal person.

This is Lauren Lewis, the woman who thinks _Ferns _are acceptable plants to put in the bathroom of all places and that that demented headache inducing music she plays is in any way uplifting.

Honestly, at this moment, Bo is convinced that Normal and Lauren don't live in the same planet. They've never even met. That's why she has her guard up like a bloody security guard.

Seriously, at this moment, every single thing Lauren does is to be thoroughly questioned and then questioned a second time because Bo knows that Lauren will strike when she least expects it. So logic dictates that if she always expects it, then Lauren will never strike.

See, sheer _genius_.

"Morning." She says when she gets to the kitchen, Lauren and Gloria stopping their little conversation that has Lauren smiling like a fool, as soon as they see her.

The smile on the blond's face vanishes and Gloria excuses herself to go do a thing or the other.

Bo frowns; well, that wasn't suspicious at all.

"What was that about?" She asks settling herself on her favorite stool.

Lauren shrugs, her face as blank as it always is when she's talking to Bo these days, "nothing."

"Right," Bo picks an apple and stares at the door Gloria just walked out of.

Maybe she should fire Gloria. Conspiring little traitor that she is. Besides, what married woman smiles like that at someone who isn't her wife?

That must be illegal in at least all states _and _the Bible.

(Except maybe for Revelations. Pretty much anything goes in Revelations.)

"Would you like some breakfast?" Lauren asks softly while easily moving in the kitchen

It's times like this that Bo wonders how life would be like if Lauren was normal. Would they be happy? would they have inane yet still adorable little conversations over breakfast?

It's also times like these that Lauren scares the living shit out of Bo. Because everyone with half a brain cell and a T.V knows that when someone you're at war with is being nice to you, your day of doom isn't that far off.

"Uh- yeah, okay."

She says as nicely as possible.

Maybe Lauren _has _called a cease fire. Better not ruin her chances if that's the case.

"Eggs sound okay?"

"Sounds great." She even throws in a smile before taking a bite of her apple and watching as Lauren hums when she cooks.

The whole kitchen smells like coffee and well fried eggs and maybe marriage isn't such a bad thing if you actually want it.

Lauren sets a plate in front of Bo not even ten minutes later, the egg is smiling, Bo laughs.

"Thanks."

Lauren just shrugs and pours two cups of coffee, passing one to Bo then sitting quietly with hers and a news paper.

Bo cuts into her eggs and then frowns a bit, "you're not having breakfast?"

"Already did." Lauren replies offhandedly, not even looking up from her paper.

Bo's frown deepens, she stares at the eggs, then at Lauren, then at the eggs, then back at Lauren, "_what?" _Lauren's voice doesn't sound amused.

Bo bites her lip; what's the nicest way of saying _I think there's a possibility you might have poisoned this food, _while making sure you don't sound like a complete jerk who's also a tiny bit crazy?

"I think we should pray for this food."

There. That's a pretty nice compromise. Doesn't sound jerkish or paranoid _at all_.

Lauren frowns, "pray?"

Bo nods, "pray."

All Lauren can do is sigh.

...

As far as lives go, Bo Dennis doesn't have it that bad.

Yeah, she's married to insanity personified and she has to walk like she's navigating the Amazon every time she wants to do her private business because said insanity personified thinks it's okay to put the octopuses of plants in the bathroom.

But if you think about it objectively, she could have had it so much worse.

Her wife cooks, and keeps shit clean and as annoying as it is that she alphabetizes every bloody thing- including the groceries;

"_you can't place the spinach before the broccoli Bo, everyone knows that!"_

Bo has decided to be the bigger, better person and let that one thing go. She read up that OCD people get really irked with disorganization and as much as she wants to win this on going war, she isn't that mean.

It also helps that with her wife's organizational skills, Bo now knows what she's supposed to do at all times of the day.

(Lauren usually writes it down, in _bold red, _and sticks it on the fridge.)

For example, right now she's supposed to be heading out to a friend's party.

Well, not exactly a friend, just someone that she knows and whose party she wouldn't have attended in any other instance but as things stand, she is really, _really, _deprived. and such parties tend to have more than their fare share of loose girls.

It's been weeks and she has never gone that long without..well, _it _before and that little stunt she pulled on Lauren did a mighty fine job of making it glaringly obvious that she needs to do something to sate herself before she's forced to start _self-appreciating._

She doesn't think Lauren will appreciate that too much. She tends to be vocal when she's gone too long without taking care of business.

"Hi." Lauren says walking inside the house, carrying an armful of groceries.

"Hey."

"Going somewhere?"

Lauren asks, closing the door with the back of her foot, balancing groceries on her hip. Her hair is a little messed up and her cheeks are rosy due to the cold outside and she looks so domestic that Bo has to bite back a smile.

"That party I told you about," she says putting on her earrings. Lauren usually comes home at eight on Fridays and that means that Bo is almost late for this little shindig.

"What party?"

Lauren asks walking to the kitchen.

"The house warming party? I mentioned it to you yesterday when you were making that schedule, you even wrote it down." she yells back. Looking around for her jacket.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Lauren walks into the living room carrying the paper, "no I didn't," she raises the paper, "it says dinner and conversation, eight to nine thirty. It's here in red."

Bo frowns sliding into her coat, "well, I'm sorry. But I have to go to this thing."

"Why?"

"Because."

Lauren rolls her eyes, "real mature, Bo. How are we supposed to get to know each other enough to stop this silly little fights and be able to convince people, including your grandfather, we're a real couple if you won't even put in your share of effort."

"I put in effort!" Bo says, wholly offended.

"Oh yeah," everything about Lauren's body language is challenging, "by doing _what _exactly?"

Bo narrows her eyes as she thinks, then it comes to her clear as day, "I watered your hideous plants yesterday." she says proudly.

"No you didn't." Lauren's voice is disbelieving.

"Totally did."

Well, she _spit _water into the darn things but that's just semantics.

Lauren looks away and Bo knows she wants to smile. Sometimes it kind of worries Bo how cute she finds her wife. It's never a good thing to develop soft spots for your enemies. Especially enemies who you know you have limited time with.

"Stay in tonight. Let's have dinner and talk and just- stay."

Her voice sounds so sincere and for a moment, Bo considers saying yes. But then...(_raging_ _bloody libido)_...she has things that need to be dealt with before she keels and dies from sexual deprivation.

"I can't," she hopes Lauren's feelings are not hurt.

Lauren nods, she looks embarrassed by her vulnerability. Bo feels bad. Lauren is really trying tonight, she's trying harder than she has the whole week and maybe Bo shouldn't shoot her down.

But then again, sexual deprivation in high dosages is fatal. It's been scientifically proven and shit.

This is a matter of life and death here.

"Give me a moment then." she says out of nowhere.

Bo frowns, "uh- why?" She isn't sure they're having the same conversation anymore.

"I'm going to change. I'm coming with." She says like it's the most obvious thing on earth.

Bo blinks, it's all she can do.

Chances of her getting laid tonight just went down. _Drastically._

_..._

Bo looks at the road, then at her wife, then sighs.

For about the millionth time.

"Say your piece and stop annoying the hell out of me with your judgmental little sounds, Bo."

"Okay," she parks her car in front of the not so shabby looking house, "what _the fuck, _are you wearing?"

Lauren looks at her shirt then looks at Bo like she's an idiot, "did you not go to elementary school? Can't you tell a rainbow when you see one?"

"Yeah, but _why?"_

"Why not? I'm gay. I like being gay. I'm proud of it."

"So you're announcing it?"

"It's my gayness. I'll announce it if I want to. Besides, I'm only wearing this because my '_I hate Pennies_' shirt is nowhere to be seen," she sighs, "some people actually don't get this shirt and still insist on hitting on me although they look like they couldn't handle possessing a vagina and have a visible lack of mammary glands. It's annoying."

She actually, genuinely, looks upset and Bo isn't so sure if she is doing this to embarrass her as some sort of punishment or if she just actually dresses like this to parties.

Also, _"mammary_ glands?" who on earth says such shit though?

"It's another name for breasts, Bo. Read a book once in a while." She unbuckles her safety belt, and gives Bo an evil little smirk, "shall we?"

Bo could already see the little social standing she has go up in flames.

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Before you even start reading, if you're religious I apologize for some parts, I mean no offense.**_

_**Thank you very much for the response to this story.**_

_**I don't own lost girl. All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

The trick to looking cool at a party is acting like you really couldn't give a flying fuck about anything if Jesus Christ himself walked in blazing trumpets and harmonicas and shit.

You walk in, dressed like a bloody boss and not maintain eye contact with just anyone so that the people you do maintain eye contact with feel hella special.

You order drinks with names.

_Complicated _names.

Seriously, it doesn't matter where you are. Just start throwing names like _Ramos Gin Fizz _because you know no one will have bloody eggs or time at a party just to make you a drink. And while you order the drink with this knowledge in mind, you have to act ridiculously appalled when you're told that all you can have is beer or vodka or whisky or some common drink like that. Then you throw around a look that makes you seem like a martyr- Saint Stephen _himself- _for deigning to stay at their lame ass party that doesn't even have the kind of drinks that are worthy of you.

It's the method Bo Dennis has used to ensure that she's a social goddess since she started partying and it has not once failed her.

That's of course, unless you count tonight.

Because try as she can, there's just no strutting or giving out an air that screams she has no fucks left to give when a woman dressed in a Rainbow shirt walks behind her and greets every Dick, Tom and Harry while drinking a lemonade.

A _Lemonade. _Like you know, lemon, sugar, water (_Lemonade.)_

And not just drinking it, _noo_, slurping on it using a goddamned straw while stopping every five minutes to smile and introduce herself as "Lauren. Bo's wife."

And really, Bo can just see all her past conquests raising their brows at her and all the respect she's cultivated over the years going down the drain and her social life freaking dying. A slow, painful death.

And all the while, she's questioning why the hell she didn't just stay home when Lauren suggested it.

...

"Do you want to boogie?" Lauren yells so that everyone, even those passing by the road hear her. Her hands extended to a sullen Bo and her eyes shinning, completely proud of herself.

That's it! Bo thinks with a scowl on her face.

She grabs her wife's hand and leads her towards the stairs, hoping to at least find an bathroom or an empty room where she can either drive sense into Lauren or kill her. Seriously it's either one of the two, no other options will do right now.

"You're going to yank off my arm,"Lauren yells as Bo maneuvers them through the crowd, asking someone if they know where the bathroom is.

"Shut the hell up!" She yells back, leading her wife to the direction she's been pointed to.

They're lucky there's no one in it because she really isn't in the mood to wait on anyone. She locks the door and crosses her arms, glaring at Lauren who's standing in the middle of her bathroom, a satisfied smirk on her face, "what the bloody hell, Lauren!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugs innocently, her stupid smirk still in place.

"You don't-" she runs her hands through her hair, "I _know _some of those people."

"And this is my business how?" Lauren arches a brow.

"You're fucking embarrassing me!"

She could swear she sees a flash of hurt pass through Lauren's face but she cover's it fast and she's back to her cocky smirk, "you're the one who wanted to come to the party. I'm just trying to have fun, _blend in."_

"The hell do you mean, blend in?" Bo shrieks, genuinely confused in a way that she's never been in her whole life, "are we even at the same party? That shit you were doing down there is the exact opposite of blending in!"

"Potatoe potato." The blond says with a roll of her eyes, "now if you'll excuse me," she says by passing Bo to get to the door, "I have a party to get back-"

She's cut off when Bo grabs the hem of her shirt, "what are you doing?!"

"Keep still," Bo grits out, ripping into the shirt with all her strength.

"Do not tell me to keep still when you're assaulting me!" She swats Bo's hand like one would do a really annoying fly, "let go!"

"Keep still!" Bo repeats, managing to rip the shirt of finally and tying a knot on the struggling blond's stomach so that her belly shows and her boobs are now more pronounced. That done she starts looking around the bathroom, "don't even think of untying the knot, you'll look like an idiot cause the whole thing is now ruined at the bottom," she informs Lauren who looked like she was going to undo Bo's work, finally, she spots something she can use and grabs it.

Lauren's eyes widen when Bo approaches her, "Bo," she says in a voice that clearly indicates she thinks Bo is an insane murderer. Bo rolls her eyes and kneels down, "I swear to god Bo Dennis if you're going to put a scissor to my vagina-"

Bo's movements still and her eyes widen, she looks up at the blond, "the fuck are you talking about?"

"You tell me, Bo! You're kneeling in front of me with a scissor in hand, looking at my _you know what._ What else I'm I to think?"

"Why would I even-"

"Because you're insane!" Lauren yells and by now Bo is sure the people outside must be wondering what's going on in here.

Two married woman are talking about scissoring and vagina; it's not rocket science.

She rolls her eyes and goes back to her work, she decides where she wants to do it then goes for it.

"Oh my god!" Lauren scream-whispers.

"It's either you keep still or I nip your skin, Lauren, "Bo goes to the other side and does the same then she stands up.

She inspects her handiwork then moves forward, her hand in Lauren's hair, musing it for a second until it's slapped away, "get off of me you psycho! I could report you for this." Lauren hisses.

Bo looks at her wife. Belly showing, pants now turned into shorts showing considerable amount of legs, hair looking like she put no effort into it yet still managed to look devastatingly sexy; in one word, her wife looks _hot._

Really _really _hot.

And pissed as hell, "I'm divorcing the hell out of you first thing tomorrow morning. You'll be hearing from my lawyers, Bo Dennis."

"Don't be melodramatic," Bo licks her lips unconsciously.

It's really odd, to think of her wife as anything other insane let alone to think of her as hot to a ridiculous extent. Like honest to all hell if she could right now, she'd carry this woman caveman style and have her wicked way with her all night and probably all day too.

"Give me the car keys, I'm going to stay in the car till we go home."

"No," Bo isn't stupid, she knows if she gives Lauren the keys she'll go home without her just to punish her.

"Fine-" Lauren grits out after a while of staring then stomps out of the bathroom.

As ashamed as Bo is to say this, she has honestly never been so turned on in her entire life.

...

Bo now really starts doing what she came here to do after she leaves the bathroom.

The reason for this can be traced back to the fact that Lauren has her so bothered that she's not even thinking let alone thinking straight right now.

She needs her itch scratched before she forgets that the woman is insane and that theirs is a relationship fueled by hate and an absurd need for revenge and just jumps her wife's bones.

It doesn't take her long to find a girl because with how she's feeling she's not even bothered to be choosy right now. As long as the woman isn't blond Bo is perfectly fine with that. She's already full of images of Lauren in her head and she doesn't think going with a blond woman will help any in expelling them.

Also, she's comparing everyone with her wife and everyone is paling in comparison so it doesn't matter who she chooses, she still feels like she's not getting the best.

She's leading the woman to a secluded area when she sees some brunette, admittedly not hideous woman talking to her wife.

Now, if they were flirting it would maybe have been okay, people do that all the time at parties. But they're talking, conversing, the woman is making Lauren laugh in that genuine way she does and she even has the nerve to tuck blonde hair behind Lauren's ears.

It looks like those conversations that end up with exchange of numbers and arrangement of coffee dates and follow up phone calls and dinner dates and Bo sees _red._

_"_Where are we going?"

She had honestly forgotten the woman on her arm, she suddenly feels like some sort of hypocrite but if it's her conscience telling her that then she shoots it in the head because that feeling goes away fast.

She's not going to let a conscience get her from getting her wife away from that _woman._

It's not happening.

"You know what,I don't think we can do this tonight."

She looks dissapointed for a moment then she nods, "tomorrow?"

The _will you call me? _Is implied. Bo shakes her head, "I mean we're never doing this. I'm married."

She arches a brow, as if asking if Bo has just realized this. The brunette shrugs, it's not her fault her conscience has just now decided to make itself known.

"Whatever. " The woman says then leaves.

Bo doesn't even watch her go, she just speed walks to where her wife is.

...

About three people she kind of knows try to talk to her but she ignores the hell out of them because little Miss Home-Wrecker has now decided to place her arm on Lauren's shoulder like just talking with her words isn't enough, she now has to use her hands full time.

Some people just don't like having their limbs attached to their bodies, Bo thinks, because this woman seems like she's begging to have her arms cut off.

"Hi baby, I've been looking everywhere for you." She says cheerfully, placing her hand around Lauren's waist and staking her claim within the first five seconds of joining their conversation.

For a second, just a second, Lauren looks confused and angry that Bo has the audacity to touch her after what went down in the bathroom, but she covers up quick and smiles at Bo, "I was right here with Nadia, _talking."_ She emphasizes the last word and Bo knows she must have seen her with the woman she was going to use to scratch her itch.

Guilt gnaws at her again and she's about to apologize in someway, almost forgetting all about Miss Home-Wrecker until the thing speaks, "Hi."

She sounds polite in a condescending way.

Bo glares at her, "Thank you for keeping my _wife _company. I can take it from here."

"It's okay," the woman smiles, "I think I'll stay."

_And I think I'll kill you if you don't stop looking at my wife's abs. _Bo wants to say. Instead, she takes off her jacket and gives it to Lauren with a smile, "you look cold baby."

Lauren looks at her like she's spouted an extra head but takes the jacket, immediately after she puts it on Bo brings the zip up effectively covering her belly then she smirks at Home-Wrecker.

Nadia looks like she wants to roll her eyes but she just smiles at Lauren softly, sincerely, "I have to go. But I promise I'll look into it and get to you soon, okay?"

Lauren nods and smiles, "Okay."

"Bo, pleasure meeting you."

"Cool." She spits out. This time the thing rolls it's eyes before leaving.

If Bo was a Mafia, that little wife stealing troll would be on top of her shit list.

The very fucking top.

She's still playing _A thousand ways to Kill Nadia _in her head when she feels Lauren move from her grasp and stomp away.

"Hey," she follows, almost running because Lauren is walking _that _fast.

"Don't talk to me." Lauren is heading straight to their car.

"Why? What'd I do?"

"Really, Bo? Really?" She stops, her eyes even more livid than they were before.

"Yeah, I mean, that woman was a walking talking herpes bank. I just saved you from a life time of doctor's visits. Herpes never ends, you know. You might think it has but it's a persistent little burger that just keeps coming back. It's really nasty."

Lauren blinks like Bo is the craziest woman she's ever seen, "Nadia doesn't have herpes. And besides, pot calling the kettle black much?"

"Are you insinuating that I have herpes?" Bo asks with narrows eyes.

"I'm saying I saw you with that _woman."_

"I didn't do anything with her. I didn't even go anywhere with her. I left her to come save you from numerous STD."

"That's not the point! And I wasn't going to sleep with Nadia Bo, because unlike other people I know what it means to be married."

Bo wants to tell her that they're not _really _married but given her recent actions, she doesn't feel like she has the right to say that. So she just makes her face as apologetic as possible, "Lauren-"

"Don't." Lauren puts her palm up to stop her, "I've taken all I can take from you tonight, Bo. Just- just take me home. Please."

Bo wants to say something but she doesn't think anything she say will be enough.

The fire that's usually in Lauren's eyes when Bo has done something and she's going to retaliate with something worse isn't there no matter how hard the brunette searches for it.

Somehow, she thinks tonight she pushed things too far.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Bo has thought of this long and hard -and by long and hard I mean two hours- and she has come to the conclusion that it's time she wrote a will.

Judging by the way things are going, Lauren is either going to kill her or she's going to kill Lauren and end up in prison for life for murder and it'll be good to get her affairs in order before that happens.

It's been three days and Bo is already completely over this.

She has tried apologizing, she said she was sorry the night they got home because really, she was. But Lauren also had to be reasonable, Bo had _saved _her. She had. STD are real things that shouldn't be messed with. She couldn't understand how Lauren wasn't seeing that in some way, Bo was her night in shinning amour Friday night.

_"You're unbelievable."_ Was all Lauren said when Bo tried to make her see reason and then proceeded to start driving Bo crazy with her vaguely masked insults.

Being married is hard freaking work.

...

They're watching some movie about some couple where the guy went to war and the woman stayed behind and waited for him and didn't fall in love with anyone else and she stayed faithful to him all through the movie and "What a load of bull." Bo snorts when the credits roll and she snorts some more when she sees Lauren wiping away a few tears.

"You really believed that crap?" She asks, mostly trying to make conversation that doesn't revolve around Lauren implying that Bo is a nympho and also just trying to upset Lauren because the gods and all existing angels know that Lauren hs upset her more than enough times in the past week.

"Of course you'd think faithfulness and not having sex with someone other than your spouse is crap."

"For the last bloody time, I didn't sleep with her!" Although really, why would it have been such a big deal if she had, they're not _really _married.

"It's the thought that counts." Lauren snaps.

"No," Bo says incredulously, "when it comes to sex the thought means shit unless the probability of you getting some in the near future is high. If not, then it's called_torture_."

Which by the way is what Bo is going through because by God has it been long. Also, the fact that fighting with Lauren always feels vaguely like some sort of twisted foreplay doesn't help matters _at all._

_"_I don't have time for this, "Lauren stands up, "if you think not having sex is _torture_, then you're even worse off than I thought you were."

"You know what I don't have time for?" Bo yells, finally having had enough of this.

"Signing up for Sex Addicts Anonymous?" Lauren shoots back smugly, a smirk on her lips.

"What? No! That's not even a real thing! What I don't have time for," she says, getting right into Lauren's personal space, "are your judgmental little looks and words. In case you haven't heard, _darling,_evolution is pretty darn real."

Lauren blinks, staring right at Bo with the most confused looks she's ever had on her face, then blinks again, "what does evolution have to do with _anything?"_

"Don't you ever read? If you don't use something, sooner or later it goes extinct. And I'll be damned before I let that happen to my nether regions." She steps back, proud of the appalled look on Lauren's face and the fact that she put it there, "in fact," she smirks her eyes challenging,"I'd be surprised if you even have anything going on down there with how prudish you're acting."

"Are," Lauren gapes like a fish out of water, Bo bites back a laugh," are you implying that I don't have _genitals?"_

The brunette rolls her eyes,"it's called a va-"

" I know what it|s called. And it's for more than just sex you freaking addict! And just so you know, I have a fully functioning one."

"Prove it."

Silence.

More really, really uncomfortable silence.

Then," w_hat?"_

"Prove _it."_

"You mean like, take off my clothes? Are you _insane?"_

Bo rolls her eyes. She wasn't really serious when she made the suggestion, really it was just to rile Lauren up but the prospect of a naked Lauren isn't something she's going to pass up even if it presented itself to her by accident, "I'm not insane, I'm your wife. You know now that I think of it, we didn't even take any sort of tests before we hitched. For all I know you might just be a really feminine guy."

"You need help." Lauren says softly after a minute as if she just realized the saddest thing on earth, "you need help and possibly Jesus."

"Is that Latin for 'I'm going to get naked now'?" The brunette deadpans.

Lauren just looks at her, shakes her head then leaves the room.

_..._

Lauren takes to avoiding Bo after that and it's now getting really tiring, this upset each other then avoid each other game they're playing.

Bo has tried apologizing with words and with making Lauren see reason but it seems like nothing is working. It's been a week for Pete's sake. what full grown adults fight for a whole damn week over _nothing?_

So she calls Crystal. It's her fault that Bo is in this mess in the first place for introducing her to the madness that is Lauren Lewis, she should help her fix it.

"_What'd you do to her?" _Crystal asks as soon as Bo explains to her that Lauren has shut her out and she needs to know how to get back into her good books.

"I didn't do anything, other than save her damn life that is."

"_She's mad cause you saved her life? Wait, how'd you even save her life, was she in danger, is she hurt? Why I'm just hearing of this, why hasn't Lauren called me yet?" _Crystal fires out the questions and Bo is starting to regret calling her.

"She's not hurt, and I don't know why she hasn't called you yet. Look Crystal, I didn't call to chit-chat. I want to know what I can do to get my wife to start talking to me again."

_"Your wife,ey?"_

Bo rolls her eyes, "yes, now will you help me or not?"

"_Help her cook."_

What?"

_"Help her cook," _Crystal says easily, "s_he loves cooking and she loves bossing people around and she especially loves bossing people around while cooking. Just- help her cook. She'll start talking to you. She honestly can't help it."_

Bo nods, what Crystal is saying makes total sense. Lauren is bossy and she does love to cook. She makes sure she's the one to cook dinner everyday.

Bo nods again. This could totally work, it's time to put this stupid fight to rest and she's going to be the big person and take initiative, "thanks Crys."

"_ Tell Lo to call me. And we should meet for drinks soon, all of us."_

_"_Yeah- sure. Bye."

...

She takes two showers before Lauren gets home and ties her hair in a perfect bun because Lauren is extremely anal retentive and such things matter a lot to her.

And also because Bo Dennis is considerate as all shits and the only person who cannot see that is her wife.

She waits till Lauren gets home and waits even further as the woman showers and then waits some more until she hears noises coming from the kitchen then she leaves her bedroom and heads towards where Lauren is.

She leans on the door and clears her throat, Lauren doesn't even look up, she tries again, "hey, can I- can I help?"

"No." She still doesn't even bother looking up, just starts chopping onions with what-according to Bo anyway- is more than enough force.

"Come on," she powers on, walking into the kitchen, "I'm sure there's something I can be of hand with."

"I'm not sure being of hand in the kitchen is the _being of hand _you're conversant with."

Okay, so she totally walked into that one but still, "that's not fair Lauren."

Lauren doesn't say anything again, just moves to take the pan from it's hook and Bo walks to her, angry at being ignored when she's making an effort, "look, I know you're angry although I have no idea why cause I've apologized a million times and-" that's when Lauren turns around, pan in hand, then;

"Mother fucker!" Oh shit, the _pain._

Bo sinks to the ground, holding her head and feeling like she's about to die from the pain of it all.

"Oh- god, I'm sorry," Lauren kneels beside her, her brown eyes filled with genuine concern,"I didn't know that would happen. I really didn't mean to hit you."

"Well, what did you expect to happen when you swing a ten ton pan on my face? Fuck, this _hurts."_

"Don't be dramatic Bo, I'm sure that tiny thing doesn't weight ten tons"

"What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of my fast approaching concussion." Bo says palming her forehead, hoping against hope that it doesn't start bleeding, or swelling. But knowing that at least one of those things is bound to happen.

Lauren bites back the urge to roll her eyes and pries Bo's hand from her face softly,"let me see," she says when Bo refuses to remove her palm,"please."

Bo sighs and lets her forehead go, Lauren looks at her for a moment, moving her head this and that way, "it's not so bad, at most you'll have a little swelling. We should probably ice it though," she says standing up and moving to the fridge then she comes back with some ice wrapped in a cloth and holds it to Bo's head, "I'm really sorry." She says to the quiet brunette.

"Whatever."

"Bo-"

"No, I've been apologizing to you all week and you didn't want to hear it. Well now I don't want to hear your sorry." She knows she's being childish. But she's in pain and it's the first time in a week that Lauren is talking to her without yelling and she's milking it for all it's worth.

"Don't be a child, and this was an accident. What you did on Friday wasn't."

"I said I was sorry."

"You gave people the right to _objectify _me, Bo. You're my wife and you though it was okay to rip my clothes and leave practically half naked in a crowd of people. It was_ embarrassing._"

She really does look like Bo's actions hurt her and Bo is a big person, okay? Not big like _big, _just big. Like she's got scruples and shit, she can admit when she was wrong, and she probably was on Friday night so, "I'm sorry." She apologizes sincerely, finally really meaning it and not just trying to get Lauren to stop being mad at her, "but- you did look really hot that night. Just saying."

"Shut up," Lauren says, her voice lighter than it's been all week.

"I'm serious, you're uh..you're very attractive."

Lauren looks away and a small blush that she desperately tries to hide forms on her cheeks, "thank you." She says, her voice barely audible.

Bo bites her lip at the cuteness of it all, "well," she prods after a second.

"Well what?"

"Aren't going to return the compliment?"

"People don't give compliments in hopes that they'll be returned Bo. Besides, I think your head is big enough as is," she teases with a smile.

"Well people are stupid. Come on...tell me I'm a sexy beast."

Lauren bursts out laughing at that, it's those laughs that aren't forced, that come from deep within and it makes Bo smile just to see her laughing, "you're beautiful," she still has traces of laughter in her voice, "really beautiful."

Bo smiles, she likes how soft Lauren's voice was at the end of that sentence, "thank you."

Lauren nods and looks into her eyes then clears her voice when it gets uncomfortable, "well, I think this has served it's purpose." she removes the ice from Bo's face and looks at her forehead, "I think you'll be okay."

Bo nods, pulling herself from the trance Lauren's eyes had her in, "thank you." she says again and Lauren laughs sitting beside her.

"You already said that. And it was the least I could do, I really am sorry Bo."

"Well, would you like to express that sympathy by maybe getting-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" She tries feigning hurt but her smile betrays her, it feels way too wonderful to be on Lauren's good side right now.

"I'm not getting naked in front of you Bo."

"Just the top?" She asks hopefully.

Lauren rolls her eyes, "no."

"Then just the-"

"Still no."

"Fine," she huffs and lays her head back, "maybe stay with me a while then, just- just to make sure I'm really not on my way towards a concussion."

"You won't get a concussion, Bo." Lauren's voice has traces of fondness and Bo knows she's smiling even though she can't see her.

"Let's just make sure."

"Okay," Lauren chuckles and lays her head back too, "okay."

...

_**An;I would LOVE to see a bathroom full of ferns, I'm probably going to troll tumblr looking for it cause I'm weird like that. **_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope this chapter was okay. and about my other stories.. uh, it's a long story? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN;**__I read all your reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying this but some people think I'm trying to be a tease.__I'm not. Honest. I know this is kinda slow burn but you have to remember the circumstances by which they met. It'd be really unrealistic if they just fell in love out of nowhere considering they're pretty shitty at communicating and are more or less strangers. The only way it would make sense for them to just randomly fall in love is if I do a __**huge **__time jump, which really isn't in my plan, and I kinda like sticking to plans. So maybe, be a little patient? Give me time, I'll get to the good stuff. I think._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing and PM-ing and making me laugh,you're __**all **__sorts of awesome. I hope this chapter is okay._

_..._

Lauren is slicing tomatoes while talking about circles or something and how they have an infinite number of sides , occasionally pointing at Bo with the knife which would be scary if Bo wasn't having sex with her a million and one ways in her head right now. Honestly, Bo's pants are so drenched you could probably drown a baby in them.

"So you see,there's no way a circle could have zero sides if-" she stops and glances at Bo who by now has a rather dirty smirk on her face, "are you even _listening _to me?"

"Of course I am-" Bo says in a voice that surprisingly doesn't waver, "circles are round, your boobs are round. Speaking of, can I see them?"

"Bo-" Lauren sighs, but there's a smile tagging on the corner of her lips.

"Fine fine," Bo sighs, all martyr-like, "I can compromise and shit. Lemmie see _one _boob."

"I'm not letting you see my boobs Bo," Bo opens her mouth to correct her, "not even one of them." Lauren adds before she can get a word out.

"Okay,I can compromise further, cause I'm all about equality and all that good stuff. Just show me the nipple. I can work with that."

This time, Lauren full out laughs and Bo has to bite her cheeks not to join her. She's joking, kinda, Lauren knows this. But if Lauren were to take her seriously, she doesn't want to ruin that.

It's great. This friendship they have cultivated. They're friends who have an absurd amount of eye sex that Lauren likes to claim isn't eye sex but Bo knows better. They're friends who live together and cook together, well, Lauren cooks and Bo watches her or reads really funny articles online aloud that Lauren claims aren't even that funny _while _laughing.

They're friends who are married and yes, it's a little _odd. _But at the same time it's awesome because Bo has never had this before. Yeah, she has people she drinks with and people she hooks up with but she's never had someone to drink wine with till midnight on a Friday night while watching _Mad Men. _Or someone who spends hours upon hours analyzing _Sherlock. _Someone to play Scrabble with and someone who listens to her whine over how managing a company from home is actually _so _much harder than think.

And yes, Lauren isn't, well, she isn't _not insane-_She actually bought more Ferns for the bathroom because apparently they grow better if there's more than one of them. Which is _bull shit _because Bo googled it and nowhere in the internet does it say that those hideous things grow better if they're many. And she has a weird as fuck taste in Music. Which really isn't necessarily _bad. _Well, not since last Friday night when Lauren insisted that the only way to dance to a particular song was for them to grind on each other. Her back to Bo's front. And yes, yes, she _was _drunk but in the grand scheme of things, that doesn't mean squat.

Sober or not, bodies still fucking touched, and to Bo, that's a win.

And sometimes Lauren gives Bo this look that implies she thinks of Bo as a prey or something. And usually, Bo is _all _about the kink. Like legit, she once had sex with a girl who was convinced she was a tiger and there were scratches and growling and it was_ epic_. So Lauren thinking of Bo as a prey wouldn't be a problem _if _Bo knew just what sort of prey Lauren thought of her as.

Is it, _I'm going to ravage you _in a you know, the orgasm inducing sort of way or is it the _I'm going to ravage you, _in the I'm secretly a Hannibal fanatic and I'm going to literally ravage you, sort of way?

Cause while the former is very much appreciated, the latter has given Bo more than one nightmare inviting thoughts.

Which judging by the way she smiles evilly every time she catches Bo throwing her a curious yet slightly frightened look whenever she looks at her that way, Lauren knows full well about.

But even with all that, Bo is pretty happy Lauren is the woman she's married to.

"What are you making anyway?" She asks when Lauren's laugh has quieted down to a smile that she doesn't seem to know she's wearing.

"No idea, I'm just experimenting with different things to see what I come up with."

Her eyes light up when she says that and it makes Bo's heart feel a bit light. She likes that they're here now. That they can have conversations without fighting.

Who knew a pan to the head would be a good thing?

Talk about blessing in disguise.

Granted, it was a blessing that left her with a bump on the head and forced her to wear hideous hats for three straight days but still, a blessing nonetheless.

"Does it hurt?"

Lauren's eyes suddenly turn concerned and it's only then that Bo notices she has her hand on the place where the bump used to be.

"Yeah, a little. But I bet a nipp-"

"God Bo," Lauren slaps her on the shoulder and Bo touches the offended part laughing, "you scared me."

"I've told you countless times that I feel nothing. If you still don't want to listen to me then I might as well capitalize on it."

It's true. Lauren freaked out a little when Bo developed a not so tiny bump on her forehead and Bo got four bliss full days of the blonde playing nurse although she refused to wear an outfit no matter how much Bo asked her to. And although Bo keeps telling her that she's fine now, Lauren cannot stop herself from feeling too guilty and she keeps worrying over nothing.

"You're such a guy." Lauren retorts, moving back to her- whatever it is she's cooking.

Bo just shrugs and picks a carrot from the bowl, "on behalf of all men, I resent that."

"Shut up and taste this," Lauren says bringing a spoon full of stew towards Bo's face.

But Bo pulls back a little because _really?_"you cannot say stuff like that an expect me_ not _to expect sex from you."

"How does _shut up and taste this _imply that I want to have sex with you?" The blond asks incredulously.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?"

"Whatever, just open up and taste."

"Oh my God, Lauren!" Bo laughs out and Lauren rolls her eyes but really, seriously, "open up and taste?"

"The _stew, _Bo." It's supposed to be stern but Lauren laughs while she's saying it and it kinda dilutes the whole seriousness of the thing.

"Bo-"

She finally pleads when and Bo reigns in her laughter a little but then she remembers something rather important, "is it hot? Cause I need my tongue for well, business. If you know what I mean."

"I actually don't." and just like that, Lauren isn't laughing or smiling or even looking like she wants to. In all honesty, she looks a bit pissed.

Bo figures this is what whiplash of the brain must feel like, "Uh- Lauren. What's going on?"

"Have you been doing _business_, lately? Maybe while I'm at work and you're here all by your lonesome?"

Is it considered socially acceptable to ask someone if they're bi-polar?

"Well," Lauren prods.

Bo has to literally shake her head in order to get where this is coming from. They were joking less than two minutes ago. They were okay and Lauren was just about to feed her stew which looks like great by the way then- wait, this all came by when she asked about the tongue thing so- _oh, _"you think I've been having sex with someone when you're not home?" It' more of an observation than a question.

"Have you?" Lauren doesn't even deny that that's what she thought and other than just being offended because she spends all the fucking time that she isn't working thinking of this woman, Bo is a little confused.

It's been three weeks of her jokingly and not so jokingly implying that she wouldn't be averse to having sex with Lauren. It's also been three weeks of Lauren turning her down every single fucking time.

So, it will be understood when she's completely surprised at Lauren being angry at the thought of her having sex with someone else.

"Would it be such a big deal if I did?"

She knows she should tell Lauren that _no- _hell no she hasn't been having sex with someone else in their bloody house. Because other than the fact that Gloria is a traitor who so easily forgets who writes her checks and has made it clear that her alliances lie with Lauren and if Bo should ever do anything, the probability of her ratting her out are as high as could be. Bo also has scruples.

Yes, her _genitals _have been feeling pretty neglected lately. And once, she even had this thought that maybe her vagina will have a damn stroke from throbbing too hard with the amount of day dreams she has over Lauren and lack of attention.

But porn is actually a real thing. And so is self service. And sure, it gets rather boring after a while but what's a girl to do?

"I don't know Bo, would it? I mean, it's not like we're married or anything." Lauren snaps sarcastically and Bo rolls her eyes.

"You can't keep playing that card, Lauren."

"It's not a card, Bo! In case you were high that day, I distinctly remember you and I in white dresses promising each other faithfulness till the end of time."

"And I _distinctly_ remember this being a damn arrangement, Lauren!"

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she knows it was the wrong thing to say. It's not that she didn't mean to say it. She did, it's the truth, but she probably could have worded it better, "Lauren-"

"Forget it." She turns the cooker off and stomps to her room.

...

At first, Bo just wants to let Lauren be. Maybe they can talk tomorrow, when things have calmed down a little.

But she remembers how Lauren can be when she decides to ignore her and she's not going back to playing that game again. So she knocks on the blond's room after setting the table.

"Dinner's ready," she says when after three rounds of knocking, Lauren still hasn't said a word.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come eat anyway."

"Bo." It's a reprimand.

"Lauren." She can be stubborn too.

Suddenly, the door swings open and a pissed off Lauren stares at her, "I said I'm not hungry."

"That's okay,"you can just sit there and smell the aroma while I eat." Bo says calmly, trying really hard to not show that this scenario resembles one of the not so innocent dream she had of Lauren sometime last week, the only difference being dream- Lauren had on a cat suit and this Lauren has on boy shorts and a shirt.

Lauren looks at her like she's insane, "you're actually serious right now."

"Yeah. People do it all the time in the Amazon."

Lauren sighs and she looks resigned. Like there's something she wants to control but can't, "I'm not in the mood for this right now, Bo." She says quietly.

"I'm sorry." Bo says in the same tone of voice, " For back in the kitchen I mean.I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did."

"It's okay."

"No it's not." Bo shakes her head to emphasize her point because it really _isn't _okay, "we've been getting along so well and I just had to go and ruin it and that's not okay. I'm sorry."

"Bo..."

"Look on the bright side, at least I didn't whack you with a pan on the head, right?" She jokes when she notices that the conversation is too heavy.

Lauren smiles despite herself and rolls her eyes, you can't use that against me."

"Of course I can." Bo's voice is gentler than she intended for it to be, "But seriously, I'm sorry."

"You already said that, twice."

"And I'll keep saying it until you come out of your room and have dinner with me. I even made bread."

"I _bought _the bread."

"And I took it out of the paper. You can't eat bread that's in a paper, Lauren. _Everyone _knows that."

She teases because Lauren always says the most absurd things and then claims that 'everyone knows that'; _books are always arranged by author, then by name, then by genre, then by color, then by length, Bo. _Everyone _knows that._

"Shut up." Lauren warns. But even as she's doing so, she's walking out of her room and closing the door behind her.

Bo has to look away to hide her smile.

...

Dinner is okay and for a while, she thinks the whole thing is over and done with, that they'll just sweep it under the rag, until Lauren brings it up as they're doing the dishes.

"Does it really bother you that much?" she asks as she passes on a plate. Lauren does not believe in dishwashers for some reason. She claims that it's because machines can't take the place of humans and again,Bo calls bull shit because well, _twenty freaking first __century_. Also, Lauren uses the washing machine and you can't just pick and choose with these things. Not according to Bo anyway.

"Does what bother me that much?"Bo decides to play oblivious for a while. Give herself time to get her thoughts in order. She doesn't think Lauren will be so easy to forgive if she snaps again.

"The sex thing."

"Honest answer?" She asks looking Lauren in the eyes, she needs to know that this won't be held against her.

"It'll be appreciated."

"Okay. Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like sex, Lauren. And I'm not ashamed of that. I like giving and receiving pleasure. I like the human connection it offers. I always have."

"Oh-" Lauren nods like she's letting the information sink in, "so uh- have you been having-"

"No." Bo says just like she knows she should have hours ago.

"Not even once?"

"Are you asking if I'm a virgin?" She tries to joke but at Lauren's glare, she sighs, "not since we've been married."

"Do you want to?"

"All the time."

"Oh."

"You said I could be honest." She really doesn't need Lauren getting mad at her right now.

"It's okay Bo. Really, it is."

"I know this is hard for you, being a nun wannabe and all that-"

"I don't want to be a _nun!"_ She sounds a tad offended but when she starts smiling, Bo smiles too. It's one of the best things about their new-found friendship, that they're able to make each other laugh. That in the middle of even the heaviest conversation, Bo can make Lauren smile.

It's her favorite thing.

"What I wanted to say before you _rudely _interrupted me, is that this is hard for me too. I never planned for this. I thought I could just get into this arrangement, please my gramps and get on with my life. Friendship and celibacy were not part of my plan."

"Are they now?"

"Friendship? Definitely. Celibacy, I don't know for how long. I don't want to lie to you, Lauren I-"

"Like sex, you already said that." She says with a sigh and wipes her hands then turns to lean on the sink, "this is going to be a problem, isn't it?"

"Probably."

...

In the end, it's Crystal who solves the problem for them.

They're having those drinks that Crystal has been insisting they get around having and it's nice. It's nice to be out with Lauren and having drinks with a mutual friend and having Lauren whisper things in her ear because she wants to be heard over the music , her breath warm on Bo's neck and her perfume taking over Bo's senses. It makes Bo feel like they're a real couple somehow.

"Aw, you guys are too adorable," Crystal, who'd gone for drinks gushes with her usual over enthusiasm "I'm I _the _greatest match maker or what? Don't worry, you don't have to pay me, just name your first kid after me. I'm sure you'll be popping one soon with all the newly wed sex you've been having."

Lauren finds the inside of her glass attractive all of a sudden and Bo is a few seconds away from murdering Crystal with just the power of her glare.

"You guys have been having sex, right?"

Bo thinks boundaries are really hard for some people to get. Maybe she should punch her, she doubts Lauren will be too upset given the situation.

"Jesus, what is _wrong _you people? Why haven't you-"

"You know why." Bo snaps.

Crystal rolls her eyes, "I've known you both for a while and I'm sorry to say this but if you guys don't get down to it, you'll end up cheating and the government will know-"

"How the hell will the government know I'm cheating?"

"They just will okay. They have a way of sniffing that stuff out. I swear they'll be onto you like flies on shit. Which will render what you've done useless, Bo and things will get shitty for Lauren."

Really, will it be such a bad thing if she punched her, maybe just once or a couple million times?

"Besides, you're both adults. You can have sex without complicating things, right? Plus it isn't a healthy relationship or even a full one if-"

Lauren looks even more uncomfortable now and Bo glares harder, "_stop it, _Crystal."

"Fine." She says, lifting her hand in mock surrender.

...

They leave soon after that and Bo doesn't know how to get Lauren to talk to her although she wants to say that it's twisted as all fucks when Lauren's best friend puts her damn foot in her mouth and _she _gets the silent treatment.

She fully expects Lauren to just walk to her room when they get home but instead, the blond stops at the door and puts her hands in her trench coat pockets, a perfect picture of nervousness and looks Bo right in the eyes, "I think she was right."

"What?"

"I think Crys was right. We don't know how long we'll be married Bo. And like you said, _you _like sex. And I think that you like me, and I can admit that you're pleasing to the eyes so, why not?"

Bo just stares, wondering if this is really happening right now, wondering how on earth she is yet to have a heart attack with how hard her heart is beating, "Uh. Just so I'm not confused, we _are _speaking about sex here, right?"

"No Bo. We're speaking about chopping chicken, _of course _it's sex."

"I'm pretty sure it's against the law in twenty different countries and _all _ religions to put chopping chicken and sex in the same sentence, Lauren. "

"This is serious."

"Fine. Are you sure about this?"

"This isn't about me, I'm not the one who's addicted to orgasms."

"I'm not addicted. I just _appreciate _getting some-" and before Lauren can tease her about that last statement," you know what I mean."

"Okay, that's it then. We're having sex."

"Wait- you mean _tonight?" _Her voice is both surprised and hopeful.

What? No. We need to plan and have rules and go on a date or something."

"A _date?"_

"Yes. We can at least _pretend _that it isn't just about getting off."

"But that's exactly what it's about."

"Hence the word _pretend."_

_"Fine._" she rolls her eyes, it's really all sorts of hot that Lauren is so bossy. She wonders if she'll be like that in bed, "I'll take you on a date."

"How nice of you." Lauren drawls sarcastically.

"So when do you want to do this?" She asks, choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

"Friday."

"Tomorrow?"

"No next Friday."

"That's a week away," she hates that her voice sounds whiny but she's getting more excited by the second and she's pretty darn sure she'll give herself some sort of heart of brain or something condition by Friday.

"I can count just fine, thank you. Besides, this gives us enough time to come up with the rules and everything."

"Fine. Friday it is then."

...


	8. Chapter 8

After two days of racking her brain and reading more magazines than she knew she owned and watching romantic movie after romantic movie and finally, at a moment when desperation levels were running high; having a rather disturbing conversation with Gloria, Bo has finally decided to admit that she _sucks _to extremely epic proportions at this whole dating business.

Which totally blows because she thought she was a complete bad ass when it came to everything concerning women.

Even insane ones.

"Still no luck?" Crystal asks, placing a cup of coffee in front of Bo.

The brunette groans and shakes her head. Crystal's coffee shop has been her refuge for the past two days as she pushes through the murky and previously uncharted territories of dating the woman you're married to.

(She's been reading Shakespeare too, cause really, it don't get any more romantic than The Shakes.)

There's no way she's going to let Lauren know that she fails at this dating thing. No way.

"None. Why won't you just-"

"Because Lauren's my best friend and that will be like betraying her." Crystal cuts Bo off before she can, for the millionth and one time, ask her to just please tell her what she can do to make a her first date with Lauren memorable.

"But it'll be in her best interest." Bo whines, sipping on her coffee and holding back a cringe because she's so used to Lauren's coffee now that no one else's compares, " I means, _she's_ the one I'm taking on a date."

"Yeah. And the effort should come from _you."_

Bo rolls her eyes. She doesn't even know why she keeps trying when it's evident Crystal won't help her. She doesn't understand how Crystal has no problem butting into people's business one moment and completely refuses to when it's actually needed of her.

"Just keep trying." She pats Bo's head like she's a pathetic puppy before going about her business.

Bo just says and goes back to her magazine.

...

"Hey."

Lauren greets, unusually excited and it makes Bo frown a little.

"Hi?" She removes her coat and her boots and puts them as neatly as possible because she doesn't need Lauren biting her head off about her being so unkempt. She's frustrated enough as it is.

"Is that a question? Are you not sure whether or not you want to greet me?" Lauren teases and Bo's frown is replaced with a slow smile. She likes it when Lauren is all smart and sarcastic. She doesn't even know _why _she likes it. She just does.

"Shut up." She flops on the couch next to Lauren and sighs. She still hasn't decided where she wants to take Lauren out on a date and what she wants to do on that date and it's stressing the hell out of her because this is their first date and if it blows Lauren will never let her live it down.

Also, there's a rather huge possibility that if it blows Lauren will withhold sex and it's giving Bo sleepless nights because now that sex is actually a possibility, losing it will probably drive her to the depths of insanity.

"Tired?" Lauren's voice is now more concerned than playful.

Bo lays her head back and shuts her eyes, "very. I could _kill _for a massage right now."

Her mind is already thinking of scheduling a day at the spa when she feels soft hands on her shoulders. She hadn't even realized Lauren had gotten up. She doesn't know how to react. Physical touch isn't really their thing. But Bo supposes friends give each other massages sometimes.

They do, right?

Fuck it, Lauren is so _good _at this!

"Better?" She asks, and Bo feels a tad guilty for enjoying this to levels that border on not very platonic because Lauren's voice just sounds like that of a concerned friend.

"Yeah," she sighs out, "thanks."

"No problem." Still, her hands don't stop making love to Bo's shoulder. 'Cause really, there's no other way to describe what she's doing.

If Bo wasn't so knotted up. Now more than ever, she'd close her eyes without fear of moaning in the near future.

"So, I've made a list."

"Wha- what?"

"Of rules," one hand is still on Bo's shoulder and she leans down to lift a paper and hand it to Bo before going on with her ministrations, "you can just go through it and if there's something you don't agree with, we can discuss."

Bo nods, half her brain not even in her actions but she trains her eyes on the paper in her hands anyway.

All it takes is reading the first sentence for Bo's whole mind to get into what she's reading. Or maybe not whole, more like _most _of because Lauren really is too fucking good with her hands.

"What the fuck, Lauren!"

"I'm sorry- did I hurt you?" Lauren's hands leave Bo's shoulders as if burnt.

"Yes." Bo shoots up, raising the piece of paper up, "_this _offends my feelings."

Worry visibly leaves Lauren's eyes and her stance becomes defensive as she crosses her arms, "really?"

"Yes, _really. _I mean, I get the no kink and no role play but no kissing? And what the hell do you mean by 'over the clothes'? What are we,mountain goats trying to keep each other warm?"

"I'm trying to establish boundaries." Lauren says calmly and it annoys Bo how that makes her feel like a child throwing a tantrum. So she lowers her voice, she can be fucking calm too.

"Then _tell _me. We're adults, Lauren. It's not like I'm going to go and fall in love with you."

For a brief moment,Lauren's eyes flash with hurt and Bo can't place a finger on whether or not it's because of her statement but she highly doubts it and she doesn't even have time to dwell on it because Lauren as always, bounces back fast.

"I know that."

"Then-"

"Then what?"

"Let's compromise. I can let it slide with the kissing although I have to tell you you don't know what you're missing. I'm like the Mike Tyson of kisses. Like I literally make lips swell, I'm _that _good."

"I don't care." But she's biting her lip the way she does when she won't give Bo the satisfaction of seeing her smile and just like the that, the tension starts fading.

"It's your loss. Swollen lips are totally in right now."

"So it won't be a problem if I punch you in the mouth, right?"

"I like a little pain with my pleasure." Bo quips back and Lauren rolls her eyes, this time really smiling.

"I'm still not kissing you, Bo."

"But you will get naked?"

"No." She answers shortly.

Bo frowns, "you really aren't well versed with the art of negotiation, huh? You can't just say _no."_

"But I can, and I did."

"Why?"

"Boundaries." She gets it out slowly, like Bo is somehow slow and the brunette sighs.

"Look, how about we switch the lights off. That way, I won't get to see you but I'll still feel you."

Lauren bites her lip cutely in thought for a moment then she sighs, "fine."

Victory.

...

It's Tuesday and Bo still has no idea where she's taking Lauren on their date. It's now becoming more than just frustrating. It's driving her nuts.

She's flipping browsing, like she literally typed in 'Where to take your wife out on a date' in her search and now she has to read what a bunch of strangers think is appropriate for her first date with her wife.

This is actually the sad failure that her life has become.

She reaches for her coffee and lifts her eyes when her hands grab at air to find Lauren smirking and cradling her cup in her hands.

"Morning."

"Give it back."

"Nope." Lauren pops the 'p' and to prove her point, takes a sip of Bo's coffee, her eyes challenging Bo to do whatever. The brunette just narrows her eyes, she's too frustrated to even threaten her own wife for taking her coffee.

Just when she didn't think there were any new lows to sink to.

"What are you reading anyway?" Lauren asks nosily and Bo shuts her laptop.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"It's about the date isn't it?"

Bo's eye brow arches in suspision, "who have you been talking to?"

"There's a like ten new rom-coms in the DVD drawer, I didn't have to talk to anyone." She sips her coffee again, "so, where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you that," Bo scoffs, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Lauren's eyes light up like she stumbled onto gold, "you don't know where you're taking me, do you?"

"What? Of course I do! Have you met me, I'm like the connoisseur of dating. I so know where I'm taking you."

"Where?"

"I'm not _telling _you."

Lauren just looks at her, like she's trying to read something then she shrugs and goes back to drinking what was Bo's coffee. Sometimes Bo thinks Lauren is more addicted to the stuff than she is. She has like three cups in the mornings only.

"So uh- where would you like to be taken?" Sometimes Bo's subtlety even hits her herself in the face. She's like the goddess of sleek, "I just want to you know- compare to the place I certainly already have planned."

"Right." Lauren pulls the word.

"I'm serious!"

"' Course you are." She stands up from her seat and rinses her cup, "I'm going grocery shopping after work," she says, completely ignoring Bo's previous question, "anything special you want?"

"Gummy Bears."

"I always buy you that."

She's right. She always buys Gummy Bears when she goes shopping because it's not a secret to anyone that Bo is kind of obsessed with them.

"I meant like a fruit or something."

Bo scrunches her nose. Sure she's started eating _healthy _stuff since Lauren took over their kitchen but that doesn't mean she'll voluntarily ask for eat. She doesn't even like fruits that much.

"No."

Lauren just shrugs and tells her to have a nice day and as soon as Bo hears the door close she lets her head fall on the table and groans.

This is _not _good.

...

Lauren takes to asking Bo where she's taking her and the more she asks, the more freaked out Bo gets because she really, _really _has no idea where to take her.

Everything seems either too cliche or just not Lauren enough and she wants this to be good goddammit!

She evades Lauren questions and the more uncomfortable she acts the more Lauren asks. Bo thinks she's having too much fun with her suffering..

"Gloria are you really sure you have no idea where you'd take your wife for dinner."

"I am not a lesbian, Miss Dennis."

"I know that. Just- try to picture your husband in a dress and having boobs and stuff and you know being female."

"I cannot do that."

She really should fire that woman. She's no help at all.

She also tries Crystal about a dozen times but apparently she's a loyal friend and she won't do that to Lauren.

It's Friday morning and she's having the freak out to out freak all freak outs when she finally catches a break.

A friend of a friend of an acquaintance that she sometimes does business with is having an opening for a nice little French restaurant and Bo manages to make a deal with him so he can score her an invite. It costs her more money than it should have but all she has to do is think of Lauren's face when she finally sees Bo actually had a plan (although she kinda didn't) for her not to care about the money at all.

...

Bo doesn't know what she expects Lauren to wear, she's been so busy trying to figure this date thing out that she really didn't let her mind think of anything else.

But when she sees Lauren in her blue dress that hugs her in all the right places and her hair, freshly curled falling perfectly on her shoulders. The right amount of make up on to make her look perfect but not trying too hard, she's reminded of the very first day she saw her.

Before she knew she's a little insane and really funny and makes incredible coffee and can cook more types of food than anyone else Bo has ever known. Before she became her friend and she knew what it was like to make her laugh. When all Lauren was was a beautiful woman in a beautiful dress who Bo was proud to be seen with.

"You look really beautiful." She finds herself saying as they head to the car.

"You too."

...

Lauren loves the restaurant and Bo loves how French words roll off her tongue like melted chocolate.

She even lets her order for both of them which is something she never does but the conversation Lauren has with the waiter while ordering is so bloody worth it.

It's like fore play. Only sophisticated and in French.

Dinner is amazing and Bo doesn't even bother hiding her smile when Lauren explains to her the history behind their meals. She also doesn't chop off Lauren's hand when the blonde steals food from her plate.

"I have to admit, you really are good at this."

"Told yah."

"You're humility astounds me."

They stand hand side by side as they wait for a cab and Bo laughs when Lauren childishly tries to make figures with the cold air.

"Did you have fun?" She asks the smiling blonde.

"Yes. Made me miss home too."

"Oh." Bo doesn't know what to say to that. The whole night has been pretty chill, she didn't mean to bring heaviness into things.

"But that's a good thing," Lauren is quick to assure, "I missed it in the good way. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Bo says, hiding her blush.

...

It's not until they get home that the heaviness of the whole thing fully settles on them. All through the week, they've kept their minds occupied with other things. Lauren with writing and revising the rules (Which she had Bo sign) and Bo with planning their date. Neither of them gave themselves a chance to think of what it was all leading to. But now they're here and they can't ran away from it anymore.

"So uh- my room or yours?"

Lauren looks at Bo like she's said the wrong thing and Bo really doesn't know what she was supposed to say. These things don't come with guidebooks.

"Mine." She says finally, "yours looks like a pig's brothel. No offense."

"How I'm I supposed to _not _be offended at that?"

Lauren just shrugs and walks to her room and if Bo didn't know she uses sarcasm as a defense mechanism when she's feeling too much, she'd just go to her own room and sleep.

Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration. There's no way Bo has come this far to just go _sleep. _

She leaves the door to her room open and it suddenly occurs to Bo that since Lauren moved in, she's never been in here, Ever. It feels like somehow Lauren is trusting her, opening up and she realizes that mo matter how much they want to make light of this, they're trusting each other. With their spaces, with their bodies. They're putting a friendship that they've worked so hard to build on the line.

They can evade thinking of it all they want, but this is a bid deal. Whether or not feelings are involved.

"I like your room." She looks around at the neat space, "especially the art."

"Thanks. I made them for my father."

"You created this?"

Lauren chuckles, "I'll try not to take offense at your tone."

"No- I just- they're really good. I didn't know you do art."

"What did you think I do?" Lauren asks with an amused look.

Bo shrugs, embarassed. She doesn't even know what her wife does for a living.

Lauren, for once, doesn't dwell on Bo's discomfort. She goes back to struggling with her dress.

In an effort to ward off her embarassement, Bo asks, "do you want me to come rip it off of you like in those sexy badass movies?"

"Are you high? This dress cost me hundreds of dollars, there'll be no ripping involved."

"Unless I'm ripping screams from the back of your throat, right?"

Even she knows it's lame as soon as it leavs her mouth.

"No. Just- no."

"Yeah," Bo scratches the back of her neck, "that was bad, I know."

"You should go change." Lauren suggests, giving her an out. And Bo is more than thankful for it. They agree that she'll change in the bathroom then come back and get down to business.

...

"Pull yourself together." Bo scolds herself, looking at her reflection and frowning at non- existent wrinkles.

She doesn't get why she's so nervous. She's wanted this for a long time. And now that she's getting it she's going to ruin it with nerves?

"You're the female 're a sexy, sexy beast." She pep-talks her reflection and vaguely wonders if maybe she's losing her mind.

"Go rock her world, Dennis." She finishes strongly and grabs her rob before nodding to herself.

She can do this.

...

She's almost at Lauren's door when she hears a knock on the door and she literally groans.

Who the bloody hell comes to people's houses just when they're about to get laid? Is that even legal? She waits a moment and actually crosses her fingers that whoever is on the other side of the door will take a hint and leave.

Clearly, she's hoping for too much because the knocking gets even more persistent and she groans and marches to the door. Her mind already coming up with a couple of thousand thinly veiled sarcastic insults tp throw out.

They all die when she sees who's on the other side of her door, "Grandpa?"

_Fuck._

_..._

Trick's aide gives her an apologetic look and Bo gets that her grandfather is stubborn and there's not a thing on earth that could have stopped him from coming here once he decided to.

It's her fault really for thinking just phone calls and no visits for months would appease him. But her fault or not, she wishes he wasn't here right now because of so many things. Chief among them being that being cockblocked by your grandfather is something no one likes thinking about.

Ever.

Also, there's that little fact that Bo is still waiting for the right time to tell him she tied the knot.

And Lauren, who's still waiting for her in the bedroom. There isn't even a chance in hell she heard that knocking with her door closed. Fuck it did she have to have such a big house?

"What's this I hear about you getting married?"

Okay, so maybe the wait is over.

"Who- uh, who told you that?" She stutters out. Still in shock and slightly confused.

"It doesn't matter who. All that matters is that it wasn't you. I-"

"Bo," Lauren says coming from the bedroom, "are we going to have sex tonight or should I-" she stops when she finally sees a mortified Bo and two surprised men she's never seen before. Thank God she didn't come out naked, that would have been _awkward, "_Um- hello?"

Trick arches a brow. Bo sighs.

"Grandpa, meet my wife, Lauren. Lauren, my Grandfather- Trick."

Lauren goes pale, "Oh shit."

...

_**An; **I'm sorry this took so long, life happened. I hope it's worth the wait though. Oh, and thank you all for being on board with the slow burn although I promise it won't be **that **slow. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_And I'm sorry I can't always answer all reviews. I sort of fail at conversations, and life in I'll always try to answer your questions. Unless you're a guest and I can't PM you. But if you find me on twitter I'll answer there._

_The next chapter was my favourite to write so it'll be posted soon._


	9. Chapter 9

In another life, the one before this in which Bo has always believed she was a rock star or something equally as awesome, Lauren was a politician.

And a really good one at that.

Seriously, Bo cannot find any other way to explain how she pastes a smile on her face that if Bo hadn't known her for months now, she wouldn't even know it's fake. Compose herself and walks to Trick and the aide like she's not even dressed in a robe that's a second away from being thoroughly indecent and shakes both men's hands. Politely telling them to excuse them for a second as they go change because they "really weren't expecting company tonight."

And it's pure genius because Trick actually seems a tad embarrassed and the aide looks like he just wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

"We'll only be a moment."

She says using that accent that's not really British, but not French either and it sounds less and less like English and more and more like a torture mechanism. Then she grabs Bo's hand and leads them to her room, all this while Bo is just stumped and still in shock and more than a little aroused which really isn't such a good thing for very obvious reasons but by God it's been months and she was almost fucking there!

It's like falling right before crossing the finish line at the Olympics. Not only is it frustrating as shit, it's also embarrassing and heart breaking.

"Oh my God!." Lauren shuts the door closed and suddenly all her forced composure is gone and a frantic woman is left in it's place, "oh my bloody God! I'm scarred for life. How the hell did you not tell me your grandfather is coming?"

It takes a minute for Bo to register the sentence because Lauren is cursing and fuck it it's not helping matters none. But then it settles in her head and she narrows her eyes at the pacing blonde, "you think I _knew?"_

"Didn't you?"

"No! I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Oh God," Lauren runs her hands through her hair and slumps on the bed, "he heard me talk about sex. It's the first thing he's ever heard me say. My grandfather in law thinks I'm a _slut!"_

Bo wants to laugh at how dramatic Lauren's being, but the blonde really does seem overwhelmed and Bo's honestly not that mean, "he doesn't think you're a slut."

"Yes he does. He heard me _demand _for sex. Oh god," she clutches her stomach, "I think I'm having a panic attack."

That's all it takes for Bo to rush to her, kneeling before and holding her face in her hands, "hey," she coos softly, "look at me."

The panting blonde trains her eyes on Bo and the brunette smiles at her, relief washing over, "good."

"He-"

"No he doesn't. He could _never. _You're elegance personified, Lauren. You make even the most mundane things seem refined. I swear you could dance on a pole and still look far from slutty."

Lauren's lip twitches, "I could never dance on a pole."

Bo chuckles and rubs her thumbs soothingly on the blonde's cheeks, "of course you can. It'll only take a bit of practise."

Lauren doesn't say anything to that and after a moment, Bo realizes she hasn't stopped rubbing Lauren's cheeks and suddenly, everything becomes akward, "uh," she gets up, "you feeling better?"

"Yeah- thanks."

"Anytime. So um, do you think you could lend me some clothes?" She asks, both to get rid of the awkwardness and to give her mind something else to think about because Lauren and poles really isn't the best train of thought to be following right now.

It's like a starving man thinking of a feast, never a good idea.

"Why?"

"Because I can't go back out there in my robe and my dress is in the bathroom. Plus I can't go change in my room cause we don't want my grandfather knowing we sleep in separate rooms and then start asking questions."

If ever there was a time Bo thinks she deserved a pat in the back, it would be now. That was some quick sensible thinking. Add that to the fact that she just rambled the words and didn't even think them because the feel of Lauren's skin under her thumbs is still messing with her head (_Her skin's so soft!)_ and really Bo Dennis deserves several pats on the back.

"I don't think you'll fit in any of them." Lauren says pulling out loose pants and a tee.

Bo gasps, "are you calling me fat?"

"I didn't call you anything." She throws the clothes at Bo, "get dressed Dennis. We have company to entertain."

...

They find Trick and the Aide - who's name Bo really has to learn because calling him_ the Aide _is getting a tad annoying- standing up like they're just waiting to say goodbye to them and leave.

As much as Bo loves and is happy to see her grandfather out and about, she's rather happy that he's leaving. The awkwardness of this whole night was moving to levels that hadn't existed before.

Lauren on the other hand takes it like a failure and Bo has to bite her lip not to ask her if she's insane when she asks Trick to stay, "at least for a little bit."

Like, is she crazy? Does she not know that they were on their way towards having sex after the dry spell to end all dry spells. Is she just not _aware_ of these important facts?

"I can't. Not tonight. But I do want to get to know you young lady so I'll request your presence for lunch tomorrow."

Lauren nods but she still looks dissapointed.

Trick says goodbye to his granddaughter with hugs and kisses and he tells Lauren he's looking forward to seeing her then he and his Aide leave.

"He hates me." Lauren mumbles as soon as they leave. Freaking out .

And Bo does a happy dance in her head when she sees that Lauren's freaking out again.

Wait, that came out wrong.

She's not doing a happy dance because Lauren's freaking out, she's doing a happy dance because a freaking out Lauren -she has learnt- is a Lauren that needs comforting. And Bo is all over that. Especially since it involves touching her soft skin.

"He doesn't hate you." She grabs Lauren's hand before Lauren can calm herself, "he just- he didn't want things to be any more awkward than they already were. Plus, he invited us for lunch, right?"

Lauren's brown eyes seem unsure and Bo just rubs her thumb on her knuckles. In all honesty she's really liking this rubbing business. No pun intended.

"He did, didn't he."

"Yep. And you're going to impress the hell out of him."

"I am rather impressive," she finally smiles.

"And oh so humble."

"You're one to talk." She takes her hand away, Bo almost pouts, it's rather rude of her considering Bo was still holding that.

"I'll have you know, I'm very humble."

"Of course you are." Lauren says walking to her room.

"I am."

"I didn't say you're not." She chuckles and they both stand in front of Lauren's room, "so uh- I'm going to go to sleep now."

It's like a thousand elephants slap Bo's face with their ears. In slow 's how fucking sobering Lauren's statement is.

It's not that she was still expecting them to have sex. Well, if Lauren had jumped her bones after everything she wouldn't have pushed her off, _obviously, _but she wasn't betting on them doing the dirty tonight. But she really didn't think of them going to their own rooms to sleep either. She doesn't know why, but between taking Lauren out for dinner and calming her fears, it just didn't cross her mind.

At all.

"Oh. Well, uh, goodnight then." She says awkwardly.

"Goodnight." She opens her door then suddenly turns around, "Bo-"

Hope floods the brunette's system, a million scenarios of Lauren saying, come into my room, sometimes not even in English, flash through her brain.

"Thank you." Lauren says and there goes the slapping elephants again.

"For what?"

"Tonight. All of it."

And just like that, it's not so disappointing anymore. Because for some reason, the sincerity of Lauren's gratefulness makes Bo feel like she's being covered in a blanket of cotton, she smiles, "You're welcome."

Minutes later, when she's under her covers and she's surrounded by a scent of Lavenders and something else she can't describe but she knows she likes, she recalls that she's sleeping in Lauren's clothes.

And she doesn't hate it one bit.

...

Bo wakes up to the sound of someone furiously knocking on her door and it's not appreciated because she was having a rather awesome dream that involved toasters and meadows and sunflowers and a house full of poles.

It's complicated.

"Bo!"

She groans and sinks her face into her pillow.

"Bo, I know you can hear me."

"Go away!" She raises her head and yells.

"Bo!"

She grumbles and gets out of bed, stomping to the door and swinging it open, "what?"

"I-" Lauren looks at her like she's never seen her before, "what did you do to your hair?"

"What do you-" Oh shit. She jumped right out of bed and went to her door. Completely forgetting the fact that her hair tends to resemble a birds nest in the morning, "I just got up." she informs the blonde and runs her hand through her hair.

"I can see that."

"I wasn't under the impression that you're blind, Lauren. " She quips, "what do you want?"

Lauren snorts, Bo glares.

"I have to run to the store to get some eggs. Unless you have some in your-"

"Don't even." Bo warns and Lauren's laughter bursts out.

Bo wants to be angry, she does. But when your early mornings involve your wife laughing so unguarded ,it's hard to be mad. Also, there's something odd happening to her heart after last night and she can't explain it but it's hella confusing and she doesn't like it much.

"I've baked brownies to take to your grandfather. You can have some, not all. I'll be back in say, an hour because I have something to see to, okay?"

"Whatever." This is confusing. Last night messed everything up. They were supposed to have meaningless sex in the dark, but they ended up showing parts of themselves they'd previously kept hidden and now Bo doesn't know how to get back to what they were.

She's actually glad Lauren is going out.

...

That feeling gets real old real fast.

It's not even a full hour later and she's already taken a shower and had her coffee and she's completely over this whole Lauren not being around thing. It's not that she _misses _her. That's dumb and silly. She doesn't.

She just doesn't want her to be gone.

And she can't stop thinking about how soft her skin is and how sincere her eyes were when she was thanking her and it's the stupidest thing how that look makes Bo want to do a trillion nice things just so she can see it again.

_What is wrong with me?_

She sighs and groans. This is why she doesn't do any sort of relationships. They just end up confusing the hell out of you.

She hears the door open and she sit up.

"Bo!"

Dammit what is it with this woman and yelling her name today?

"In here."

"Are you dressed yet?"

Bo looks at herself. She looks decent enough, "yeah."

"Then lets go."

She walks to the kitchen where Lauren is, "I thought you went shopping." She points out when she doesn't see any shopping bags anywhere. It's not like it matters to her, she just wants to fill the space between them with talk, no matter how mindless. It's hard enough to keep her mind off Lauren when she isn't around. She doesn't think she can do it when she's standing in front of her, wearing that dress that's the perfect mix of innocence and teasing.

_And people claim sexual frustration isn't a real illness._

"I did. But then I bumped into Nadia and-"

Bo doesn't hear anything after that. Didn't they get done with the part where they deal with that wrecker of homes? 'Cause Bo could have sworn they did.

"_What?"_

_"_I bumped into Nadia and I-"

"Don't repeat it!"

"You asked me to." Lauren snaps, standing in front of Bo now.

"I was being rhetorical."

"Well, you don't pull it off very well. And I thought you said you were dressed."

Bo looks at herself, then back at Lauren," do I look naked to you?"

"You look unkempt. We have to make a good impression,Bo."

Her hands are on Bo's blouse as she's saying this and for a moment, Bo forgets that they were arguing, then, "_hey_, don't change the subject."

Lauren sighs, lifting up Bo's collar, "I thought we were done."

"So did I. Then you went and met with the woman who has the hots for you the night after we consumated our marriage."

Shit, the consummation only happened in Bo's dreams. Literally. Several times.

Luckily, Lauren decides to let that one slide, "I didn't _meet _with her. I bumped into her."

"With your car? Several times? Cause that's the only thing that would explain you not turning around and running as soon as you saw her. I mean, do you just _want _to catch STD?"

"Stretch your arms," Lauren demands like she hasn't heard a word of what Bo has said and this shit is getting frustrating. Still Bo does as she's told and Lauren buttons and unbuttons her cuffs, folding them neatly as she does, then she steps back and nods to herself, "now you're ready."

"Are you not going to answer me?"

"No." She says simply.

Bo narrows her eyes, but before she can talk, Lauren is walking towards the door.

"Hey," she follows, "we have to discuss this."

...

"Do you like her?"

They've been driving for almost an hour now and Bo has tried, she really has, but she can't just let it go. And it's not because she's jealous or anything equally as sappy. It's just- Nadia's no good for Lauren and besides, Lauren's _married. _

Lauren rubs her temples like she just cannot take anymore of this conversation. Which is silly because if she just answers the brunette´'s questions, then she'll stop questioning her.

It's not rocket science.

"I'm married, Bo."

And it cannot be stressed enough how much Bo hates cam Lauren during arguments. Arguing with someone who's calm and composed makes you look like an insane fool.

No one can pull off that look. Not even Bo sexy beast that she is. So she lowers her voice, they'll both be bloody rational.

"If you weren't. Would you be with her?"

Her heart beats about a couple million times after she asks that. She wants to know just as much as she doesn't.

"Well, she is a woman of substance and-"

"By substance you mean what? Crystal meth?" She asks although she knows it sounds petty. Rationale be fucking damned.

"I thought she had STD, not that she's a drug dealer."

"She's both."

"Nadia doesn't even smoke."

"Those who can't do teach."

"So she's a drug dealing teacher with STD now?"

"It's a figure of speech, Lauren!"

"Right."

Bo chances a look at Lauren because this conversation is getting annoying as all living shits and they're almost at her grandfather's and she needs answers. But then she catches her smiling and frowns, "you think I'm joking."

"I think you're being childish." Lauren answers simply. Something in her eyes that Bo just can't read.

"No one likes being a victim of emotional adultery, Lauren. And it's condescending of you to down play my feelings like that."

"I'm married Bo." Lauren says after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

And Bo groans under her breath because why can't she just give her a straight answer?

...

They're parked outside Trick's house that's bordering on being a mansion when Lauren speaks up, cutting Bo from her inner thoughts where she's desperately trying to figure out what Lauren answering her question with, "_I'm married," _supposed to mean.

"How did we meet?"

What does she have amnesia now? Bo is ready to open her mouth to ask when Lauren cuts her off, "our cover story."

Oh. Well now she feels stupid.

"Uh- we feel in love at a coffee shop?"

"Seriously? What are, a Taylor Swift song on weed? No one's going to believe that."

"People fall in love in coffee shops all the time."

"In movies. And books. In real life people don't fall in love in coffee shops."

"Well, maybe not in France. But here, we kinda do."

Lauren sighs like Bo is the most annoying person she's ever met and she runs her fingers through her hair, "I'll do tha talking." She says taking her brownies and getting out of the car like she even know where they're going. Really, for all she knows this could be Trick's servant's quarters or the door she's heading to could be restricted or something.

Still, her self- assured manner is hot as shit and the view Bo's getting as she's walking isn't so bad either.

Wait, they're supposed to be fighting, "why do _you _get to do the talking?"

"Because you have severe foot in the mouth syndrome and sometimes you say things that make people question your sanity." She stands in front of the door and rings the bell. Then she turns to Bo and wipes non existent lint from her collar.

And before Bo can comment on _that, _the door swings open and The Aide, who really does need a new name, smiles at them.

...

"Trick will be so glad to see you. He's been expecting you."

Of course he's been expecting them. He _invited _them. But although Bo thinks this, she doesn't tell him that because he's not the one she's angry at. And at this point she's more confused than angry because things have just been _happening _since last night and she's feeling all these things and it's getting a tad exhausting.

The Aide bumbles about something or the other to Lauren. Not that Bo blames him, Lauren has this thing about her that's so inviting. Not sexually, although she has that too, in bulks 'cause let's face it, Bo Dennis's wife is sexy as shit. Especially when she walks. And talks. And gets angry and..you get the point.

But it's not that inviting that Bo's thinking about. It's about the fact that her wife has a certain warmth around her. The kind that people just gravitate too.

If only they knew how insane she is. And frustrating. And evasive because what the fuck does, "_I'm married," _supposed to even mean?

Like, is she just taking their arrangement seriously, or doesn't she want to be an adulterer even in a fake marriage or what?

Bo needs a drink, she turns to The Aide and this is getting tired, "hey," she waits till he realizes she's talking to him and he gives her his attention, "what's your name?"

"Bo." Lauren chastises.

"What? I want to know."

"Ask_ nicely_."

"Fine. What's your name, sir?"

Lauren groans, The Aide chuckles, "It's Aiden. But everyone calls me Aide."

_Seriously? _How's that any different from calling him, The Aide? What is wrong with this day?

...

Bo is still fuming when Trick finally comes down, his whole face lighting up when he sees them and it takes some of Bo's anger away because she really, really loves this man.

"Hey gramps."

"Ysabeu." He hugs her but it's a tad dismissive, his whole attention is on Lauren who's suddenly red in the face. Holding her brownies tight.

Bo's heart skips a beat. It's _comforting _time. She doesn't even care that she was mad a few moments ago. This comforting thing is one of the greatest things she's discovered in the recent past. She delights in this shit.

Her hand slips around Lauren's waist, "it's okay." She says more gently than she thought she could in the state she's in, "you'll do great."

Trick opens his arms, "come here, young lady, I've been waiting for ever to meet you."

"Gramps," Bo grumbles, letting Lauren go.

"Hush Ysabeu." He says, looking Lauren this and that way like she's a piece of art, "she's _beautiful. _You did well."

Lauren looks like she could die and Bo almost reflexively comes to her rescue from Trick's intense assessment, "we baked you brownies."

"_I _baked you brownies. She only helped eat them."

Bo almost glares; Oh, _now _she knows how to speak.

Trick laughs, full bellied with his eyes shinning, "I like her." He says taking the brownies.

...

Bo doesn't even know what the hell Lauren was so nervous about, Trick adores her. She charms the hell out of him speaking of the weird art that he's got all over the house that Bo never understood growing up.

Trick almost cries from happiness when she suggests they go to a museum together in the near future. He divulges that no one else even thinks to take him places, now that he's old, "they think just because I'm old I'm done living."

That makes Bo feel a little guilty.

"So, how did you meet my granddaughter?"

They're finally having lunch now and with how well things are going, Bo had actually thought they'd get through this without having to deal with this.

As usual, she thought wrong.

"Through a friend actually. She introduced us at a time when I really needed someone and the moment I laid my eyes on her, I just knew she's the woman I'm going to marry." She basically said the truth without really saying anything.

Trick smiles.

Aide awws.

Bo realizes she's married to a bloody genius.

...

_**An; Thank you for reading and reviewing. **_

**_The next update might take a little longer because I want to finish Two steps and Broken but it won't be too long._**

...


	10. Chapter 10

Before he allows them to go home, Trick insists on bringing out the numerous photo albums he's kept over the years.

Bo tries talking him out of it but he tells her to let him have his moment, "I've been waiting all my life to do this Ysabeu."

And she lets it go because this is the reason she married in the first place. Gave up her independence and kick ass life. So that Trick can be happy.

And he _is _happy. Showing Lauren Bo's baby photos and photos of her awkward teenage stage. And photos of when she had that rock and roll phase and wore too much mascara and had hair styles that she cannot for the life of her understand how she even for a second thought were cool.

Seriously, the girls she hooked up at that age must have been twisted as shit 'cause they actually found that hot.

_Freaks._

Lauren indulges Trick by laughing and smiling and if Bo didn't know any better, she'd say the blonde looks like an actual honest to God wife. But she _does _know better. This is an arrangement and no matter how believable Lauren makes it look, it's all just an act.

She'd best not forget that.

Trick insists on giving some of the photos to Lauren for keeps.

"Oh I couldn't."

"Of course you could," he pushes them into her hand, "they're as much yours as they are mine. Maybe even more so."

Lauren blushes at that and Bo figures it's because Trick is making her uncomfortable. Still, she takes the photos and gives Trick a shy, "thank you."

Trick has Aide pack so much food for them one would think they're starving where they're coming from.

He takes Lauren's number makes her promise to come visit him sometime and to drag Bo along with her. Lauren is all too eager to agree and even suggests that they have brunch again on Sunday, "make a tradition out of it."

Trick all but claps his hands with happiness, "I'm glad you kept this one."

He tells Bo before they leave.

...

Bo is exhausted. And not just by the day, actually she's not physically exhausted at all, it's more emotional than anything.

She's tired of trying to figure out what Lauren meant by _I'm married _and why, even hours later, she wants to find Nadia and do despicable things to her. Honestly, the number of times she has murdered that trollop with Home Wrecking tendencies in her head should go down in some world record.

Also, she's starting to think her future as a serial killer might not be so bleak because some of the ways she murdered her were genius to a Hannibal level.

She's tired of whatever the fuck is wrong with her that any time she so much as looks at Lauren now, she feels so many different things, none of which make sense and none of which last long enough for her to pick apart and analyze the shit out of so that things can start making bloody sense.

She _really _needs things to start making sense again and the more they don't, the more frustrating it becomes.

That's why she tells Lauren she's heading to bed almost as soon as they get home.

"I'm just tired." She answers when Lauren asks her if she's feeling okay.

"Are you sure? You've been off the whole day." Lauren asks worriedly, pressing her palm on Bo's forehead.

"Yeah- yeah-" there goes those millions of feelings Bo cannot understand again, hitting her like a freight train and leaving her confused.

God, she's _so_ confused.

"Okay." Lauren bites her lip, she still looks disbelieving but she seems ready to let it go.

Bo whispers out her good night and rushes to her room.

...

She can't sleep.

She's trying to, she really is.

But she's surrounded by Lauren's scent seeing as she's wearing the blonde's clothes and it just makes it so hard _not_ to think about her.

And she knows, she fucking _knows, _that all this could be half solved if she just removed the damn things. It'd be easier to not think of Lauren if the blonde isn't invading her senses. But the thing is, she doesn't want to get out of these clothes.

They're comfortable and soft and they smell like Lauren. Which is the problem to begin with. She feels like she's just going in circles now.

She sighs and throws her covers off and gets out of bed. Maybe if she occupies herself with movies and Ice cream she won't think too much then her body will get exhausted and she'll fall asleep.

Man, her genius is off the charts sometimes.

She knocks on a few things on her way to the kitchen because it's dark as shit. It takes her a few minutes to settle on what ice cream she wants because Lauren makes it a point to fill their fridge with almost all flavors.

Then it takes another few minutes to settle on a movie and she decides on one of Lauren's that she's never watched.

She's just getting comfortable and getting into the movie when she feels the space beside her dip and her head snaps to the side to find a still sleepy looking Lauren. Her hair falling out of her bun and her eyes still a tad red.

"hey," she pauses the movie and says gently, holding her spoon tightly so as to not tuck a few strands of hair behind Lauren's ear, "couldn't sleep?"

"You woke me up," Lauren grumbles and rubs her eyes, then she frowns slightly, "are those- are you wearing my clothes?"

She sounds amused. Bo blushes and tries to cover it up quickly, "what? Of course not!"

"Right."

"It's true. I have lots of these type of clothes, " she scoffs, "they didn't make them exclusively for you, you know."

"Of course."

"In fact, I burnt yours. So don't ask for them back, I don't have them. They're burnt."

Lauren chuckles and before Bo knows what's happening, scoops some ice cream from the tab and licks it from her finger.

_Goddammit_ this is _not _helping matters any.

"What-" she fidgets uncomfortably, "what are you doing?"

"Having ice cream," she says nonchalantly. Completely oblivious to the havoc she's wrecking on Bo's libido.

"But- but it's mine." God that sounded lame.

"Now it's ours." She says with a shrug and slowly licks more ice cream. Bo swallows, " we're married, Bo,you should learn to share."

"I don't like sharing." Bo says, looking away from her. Maybe it'll help if she stops staring like some idiot, it'll help with how violently she wants to jump Lauren's bones.

Fuck, she _needs _to get laid.

"I've noticed."

"Whatever." She retorts and sticks her tongue out at Lauren childishly.

"Put that away." Lauren says around a chuckle, seemingly having had enough of torturing Bo with her erotic ice cream eating ways. Bo kinda wishes she was still going on. As if she doesn't have enough problems, now she's turning into a masochist.

"Or what, you'll bite it off?" She teases, not really expecting an answer.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Lauren husks and Bo almost chokes. Lauren laughs and plays the movie. Ignoring the flustered brunette completely.

...

Bo lets herself get lost in the movie completely.

It's in the best interest of her and her sanity if she just ignores Lauren for a while.

It's hard though. All they keep doing in this damn thing that looks like it was made in the stone ages is tease. It's like any time they get close to doing _a__nything, _something disrupts them.

The movie ends without them even kissing. All they did was a lot of touching and a lot of eye sex. That's it. And now Bo is even more frustrated than she was to begin with.

Seriously, is it too much to ask for two people in a movie that's rated R to have sex?

"What the fuck was that?"

She grumbles, letting all her frustration - and she has a lot of it- out on the stupid film, "I thought it was an erotic movie!"

"You don't think it was erotic enough?" Lauren seems genuinely surprised.

"I don't think it was erotic a_t all. _All they did was touch. I feel duped."

"Touches can be erotic."

"Of course _you'd_ say that."

"You don't think so?" Lauren's breath is now right in Bo's ears and she can feel the warmth from her body, when did she get _that _close? "You don't think someone having their hands all over you, tracing every bit of you there is to trace," her index finger goes to Bo's hand, from her shoulder to her arms and lower until it's now on her lap, "you don't think someone learning every singe inch of you," she draws circles on the brunette's hip and Bo's breath hitches, "is _erotic?"_

"I-"

"Intimacy doesn't always have to involve sex, Bo," she whispers, her voice husky and low, "you can be intimate while fully clothed you know? Or maybe you don't know. Because _maybe, _you haven't been touched right."

"I'm-" She really doesn't even know what to say. Her brain has been thoroughly _fried_.

"Good night."

And before Bo can even protest, she's gone.

...

Bo doesn't know when she falls asleep. She spends a really great deal of her night either talking herself into or out of walking to Lauren's room and- what?- jumping her bones?

She doesn't even know what the fuck went down.

Like, was Lauren inviting her into her pants? Or was she telling her that there're other ways to go about things or was she just trying to drive Bo completely insane with arousal.

This is _not _an exaggeration. Too much blood pumping through your heart due to extreme arousal can cause heart attacks. It's happened before.

Not only is her sanity in danger, now her life is too. Forget a guidebook, marriage should come with a freaking warning label.

At some point in the night- or morning or whatever- Bo does finally go to sleep after telling herself she'll bring it up in the morning.

She doesn't get the chance to. Not because she chickens out, but because Lauren isn't even home when Bo wakes up. There's a note telling her breakfast only needs to be heated and wishing her a nice day.

In the evening, when Lauren comes home, she's endlessly gushing about some human called Gustav or whatever and Bo doesn't have the heart to dampen the mood with serious talk.

She almost brings it up the next day during breakfast but before she can gather up all her courage, Lauren is saying good bye and heading out to work.

By Thursday, Bo doesn't know _how _to bring it up without making things weird. Lauren has been in a great mood and other than Bo thinking about the blonde an obsessive amount, things are back to normal between them.

Or, what passes as normal for them.

And Bo doesn't want to ruin that. Besides, it seems like it all happened such a long time ago now and to _just_ bring it up would be odd.

But she can't just let it go like that, she wants answers. It's driving her nuts, not knowing.

So she decides to cook them dinner on Friday and just bring it up then, while they're both relaxed and unwinding from the look week.

It's a great idea, if she says so herself.

...

It's a horrible, _horrible _idea.

She cannot cook for_ shit._

It's just- Lauren makes it seem so effortless. Just add stuff and stir and just like that, you have a meal.

Well Bo keeps adding things and stirring and all she's getting is smoke and fire, literally. Which completely sucks because Lauren will be home soon and she wanted to at least have set the table and changed into something more dinner-worthy before the blonde got home.

"Bo-"

Oh shit, she's home already.

"Bo? Why does the house smell like, " she stops at the kitchen door and her eyes widen when they land on the pan that's on fire, "oh my God," She rushes to the pan and turns the cooker off before putting out the fire.

"What _fresh hell _is this?" She whisper-yells looking around the once pristine kitchen with wide eyes, "this place looks like a bomb site."

"I was trying to make dinner."

"You almost burnt the house down."

"Let's not be dramatic. I've watched my fair share of cook shows and all great cooks have at least one flaming pan in their careers. I'm pretty much a master of the culinary arts now. "

Lauren rolls her eyes and slips out of her heels, bringing her height down, "I'm glad you find the fact that you almost burnt our home down funny."

_Our home, _Bo kinda likes the sound of that.

"What were you trying to cook anyway?" She's already putting the dirty utensils in the sink.

"Coq something."

"_Coq au vin?" _Lauren asks with an arched brow.

"Yes. That one."

"Wow, you really do have a lot of faith in your cooking skills."

"I'm a culinary master."

Lauren looks around the kitchen then throws Bo an amused look, "clearly."

"_Hey, _art takes time." Bo retorts, feigning hurt.

"Sure it does," Lauren wipes the counter off, "where's the chicken?" She asks from nowhere. Bo scratches her neck.

"Yeah, we didn't have any, so I decided to use duck. Cause they're like cousins anyway."

Lauren laughs at that and Bo just loves how easy things are between them. Even if everything else is all over the place, she can still take comfort in the fact that she can always make Lauren laugh.

"I'm going to take a shower. Clear the sink then I'll come back and we can see if we'll get it right this time, okay?"

"I'm an _artist. _Of course we'll get it right."

Lauren just rolls her eyes and mutters a yeah right before picking her shoes and heading towards her room, leaving a smiling Bo behind.

...

Lauren comes back wearing boy shorts and a Star Wars shirt, her still wet hair in a bun and her feet in pink socks.

She's not dressed up at all, but it still makes Bo's heart race just looking at her.

This is getting _ridiculous._

"Okay, lets do this," she ties her apron around herself and goes to the frigde. Bo has to look away so as not to stare at long legs on display.

She takes a few things then comes to stand next to Bo, she scrunches her nose at her, "why are you not wearing an apron?"

Bo rolls her eyes, bossy Lauren has arrived.

She takes the apron that has unofficially become hers and struggles a bit with tying it because it has this fancy hoops that Bo doesn't understand the use of. Lauren sighs like Bo is wasting her time, "turn around." Bo does as she's told and stands still as Lauren fixes the apron for her. She makes a conscious effort to breath like a normal human being and not a panting giant but it's really hard, with Lauren's lavender scent enveloping her.

"There." Lauren says finally.

Bo lets out a relieved breath. She counts it as a victory that she didn't make a fool of herself, "thanks."

"You're in charge of the vegetables, you can manage that, right?"

"I'm an-"

"_Artist_, I know." Lauren's voice is laced with amusement. She hands Bo a knife and the vegetables.

"So what are we making?" Bo asks as she concentrates real hard on making sure the onions are finely sliced.

"Anything we want, are you done with the onions?"

"I've literally _just _begun."

"I thought you were an artist, a culinary master, a-"

"Shut up," Bo chuckles out, cutting off Lauren's teasing and handing her the onions.

For all her bossiness, Lauren is fun to cook with. She tells Bo a million irrelevant things about pretty much every ingredient they use and although Bo knows she'll forget what she said in the next hour, she's certain she'll always remember the way Lauren's brown eyes light up when she's rambling like an encyclopedia or something.

And yeah, it's not helping her situation none, having yet another thing on Lauren to obsess over. But at the moment, she's having too much fun to care.

At one point, Lauren asks for the carving knife and it takes Bo a while to know which it is because there's _so _many of them and why can't a knife just be a knife?

Lauren teases her about that too but Bo just shrugs her teasing off, "I'm an expert, okay, it's offensive and demeaning of you to ask me for things like _knives. _That's like asking Da Vinci to draw stick figures."

"You're unbelievable," is all Lauren says to that. But she sounds like she's holding back a laugh while saying it so Bo figures it's okay.

...

Bo sets the table and Lauren serves dinner.

They work around each other easily and when Bo tells Lauren this dinner was supposed to count as some sort of date, she says Bo should have told her, "I'm not really date worthy right now."

Bo doesn't know what gets into her, but in a moment of uncharacteristic boldness. Or just uncharacteristic around Lauren because Bo has never been this unsure with any other woman, she steps forward and tucks a strand of hair that's fallen out of Lauren's bun behind her ear, "there," she says softly, "you look perfect now."

...

Bo brings out the wine that was supposed to cook the _Coq au vin _and it's a good thing because the wine lowers inhibitions and the atmosphere around the table is relaxed. Couple that with the easy banter they developed while cooking and this has to be the best dinner Bo has ever had.

"How was your day?" Lauren asks suddenly. Bo looks up, she wasn't expecting that.

"Huh?"

"How did your day go? Did you do anything fun?" Lauren asks patiently. And Bo searches her face to see what exactly she's playing at, but she just finds sincerity there.

"Nothing fun. Talked to a few business partners. Went grocery shopping." _thought about you, a lot, "_that's about it. You?"

"I started work on a new project. I'm excited for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. It's really special to me and I want to do it justice."

"I'm sure you will, you're a really talented artist, Lauren."

Lauren's head dips shyly, "thanks."

They stay silent for a moment until Lauren perks up as if she just recalled something important, "I talked to Trick today."

"Gramps?"

"Uh huh," she nods, "he called me. We settled on the date when we'll go to the museum. You should come with, get some culture in you."

Bo gasps "I am very cultured, thank you very much." She tries her best to act offended and not to smile.

"Okay then, get even more culture in you."

"No. You already hurt my feelings."

"Bo-"

"Unless of course Culture is your middle name or something in which case I'm all up for getting some culture into-"

"Bo!"

The brunette bursts out laughing at Lauren's appalled look, "I'll think about it." She says finally.

"Just say yes. I need to include you when I'm planning everything out."

Bo sighs, defeated at the fact that she can't remember how to tell Lauren No and actually mean it, "fine."

The brilliant smile Lauren rewards her with makes defeat totally worth it.

...

Conversation flows easily and by the time dinner comes to an end, Bo wishes she had the ability to slow down time. She wants this night to last longer. Things are so easy when they're like this. She doesn't have to over think anything. She just goes with the flow and she _likes _where it takes her.

She really does.

"We should do this more often." She comments as they finish up doing the dishes.

"We should," Lauren nods in agreement, "how about- how about we make Friday our official date night?" She's not looking Bo in the eyes while she says that.

The brunette smiles so hard, she thinks her cheeks will start hurting soon, "are you saying we should _date, _Lewis?"

"You don't have to if you don't-"

"I want to." She assures quickly, "I _really _want to."

"Okay."

...

Bo is a little ashamed to say this, but she's sad when Lauren finally announces that she's going to bed.

She completely understands that Lauren is tired. She left work and had to help Bo clean the kitchen then cook and all the while she hasn't had a moment to rest. Still, Bo wishes they had more time.

She doesn't want to go back to being confused and asking herself questions upon questions only to come up with more questions. And she hasn't even brought up what happened Saturday night, which is the very reason she planned this whole dinner.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She can't bring it up now, the night was so great and she wants it to end on a good note. Maybe she can bring it up some other time. Or just let it go all together and go with the flow. That's worked well so far.

"Yeah." She smiles at Lauren.

The blonde makes to walk to her room but then she turns back and wraps her arms around Bo, their bodies fit together perfectly and she's so deliciously _warm _ and now she doesn't just smell like Lavender. She smells like so many different ingredients too and a little like sweat and Bo thinks the combination of all these things make for the most addictive scent ever, "thank you for tonight."She whispers then this time she does walk to her room.

Leaving a stunned Bo behind.

The brunette just stands there like an idiot until she realizes what she's doing and she walks to her room, her mind all over the place.

She changes into Lauren's clothes without even knowing it and slides under her covers.

"Oh my fucking god." She whispers in the dark,like saying it aloud will make it too real, "I'm crushing on my wife."

...

**An; I know I said this might take a while, but I had it done so I figured, why not? Plus, Botox Chicken challenged me, so yeah.**

**Thank you all for being so awesome and making me laugh with your reviews and PMs. I hope I returned the favour with this chapter. It's meant to be a blend between sweet and funny.**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been four days.

Four days since Bo had an epiphany or whatever those things are called and in those four days, Bo has learnt quite a lot.

One, it's not really that hard to make toast. Seriously, all you have to do is put bread in a toaster and sit there reading your paper and not having coffee because apparently only Lauren knows the secret to good coffee, then bam, toast comes out, all by itself, all toasted and shit.

It actually broke her heart that it's taken her twenty four years of life to learn this.

Two, toast bread, eggs -that were kinda runny- juice with those tiny cute umbrellas that she got in the store the other day and nicely cut mangoes, sure do know how to make a wife smile.

"You made me break fast."

She looks like she can't believe it. Looking at the nicely arranged tray because really, Bo is an _artist, _no way she's doing sub-standard shit, then looking at Bo and smiling so big one would think she's been given diamonds or something.

"Yeah." Bo shrugs it off, acting like she hasn't been arranging and rearranging that damn tray for more time than necessary, acting like she didn't wake up earlier than she ever has just to make the toast and make the juice herself and choose between three different ways to slice the mangoes, "it's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Lauren sits on the stool and looks at the tray like she's afraid to ruin it or whatever, "it's -it's lovely. Thank you."

Again, Bo shrugs, this time it's more to hide her blush than anything.

Lauren eats everything on her plate.

Even the runny eggs.

...

But perhaps, the biggest, most important and arguably most _annoying _thing that Bo has learnt in the past four days, is that epiphanies are the work of the _devil._

They really are.

They ruin lives and they just won't let things be. They- they come with this awareness? Is that even what it's called when all of a sudden someone is noticing every damn thing?

Like how she bites her lip when she's thinking too hard, and how she narrows her eyes when she thinks something is total bullshit, how her abs -her bloody _abs- _are so well defined, so real, so begging to be touched.

Epiphanies don't just ruin lives, they ruin sleep too. They have her thinking and thinking, who crushes on their fucking wife? Just- who the hell does that? And she thinks - for the first three days at least- that maybe she should just fuck it out of her system.

Maybe she's just wanted Lauren so much for so long and now sexual tension is manifesting itself in other ways, messing with her head.

(She's been reading this book about psychology. So now she's not just a culinary master, she's a scientist too. Talk about total package.)

Her theory, the sexual tension one, gets shot down fast enough. It's the fourth day since the ground was pulled from beneath her and her life stopped making sense and she's just come back from picking some things for dinner that Lauren requested her to pick in the morning.

She startles when she finds Lauren sitting in the living room, biting her lower lip and looking at a piece of paper like she doesn't really know what to do with it.

"What are you doing home so early?" Bo asks, pretending that her heart beat hasn't increased upon seeing Lauren's barely there shorts and tank top.

(Where do people buy such legs? She'd definitely like to order some.)

"Bo!" Lauren jumps and clutches her piece of paper, "I didn't hear you come in."

Bo smiles at how flustered she is, "I can see that." She arches a brow, "what's that you're hiding?"

"None of your business." She answers quickly in a way that makes Bo even more curious to know what it is.

"You're my wife, your business is my business." She throws one of Lauren's favourite lines back at her. Honestly she uses the fact that they're married for everything. "_Bo, would you water the ferns, they're half yours you know."_

"I deserve to have some things to myself. I'm still an individual you know." Lauren tries to sound authoritative. Like Bo would ever fall for such bull.

"That's not what you said when you ate all my gummy bears," she says, "we're married, Bo, what's yours is mine."

"I don't talk like that!" Lauren says indignantly.

Bo just shrugs -she _totally _talks like that-"come on, just show me what it is."

"No."

"Lauren, don't make me do something I don't want to do."

Lauren arches a brow in challenge, "are you threatening me?"

"Of course not. Just show me the-"

"No."

"Fine," Bo says like there's no other way to this, "you asked for it."

Before Lauren can say any thing back, she 's on her, trying to get the paper, Lauren makes a sound that sounds like what a squeal and a gasp's baby would sound like and it makes Bo laugh because her face is just too funny when she makes it, "come on, just give it."

"No," she holds the letter behind her back and her eyes are defiant, lying on her back on the couch with Bo's body practically on top of her. And _that's _when Bo's theory that her stupid crush would die if only she gets it on with Lauren dies a natural death. Because lying here with her, she has no need to hump her thigh like there's no tomorrow until she reaches that orgasm that she's been thinking, craving and dreaming of for _so _long now.

No, lying here, what she thinks of is how _warm _Lauren is. And how pretty her eyes are when they shine as brightly as they're shinning right now, and how perfect she looks with her hair falling out of her pony tail.

"I was prepping on how I'll ask you-out, on you know, a date." Lauren whispers, her voice low and her breath slightly short. Her blush even deeper now.

It takes Bo a moment to get her mind from assessing how perfect her wife is, "what do you mean, ask me out? I thought we were already going out on a date?"

"We are," Lauren bites her lip slightly, she really doesn't look like she wants to be having this conversation. Also, she's made no move to move Bo from her person, "I just, I think you _deserve _to be asked. Properly I mean. Not just some random suggestion thrown out when we're doing dishes. You deserve more than that. I want to give you more than that."

Bo doesn't know what to say. She _really _doesn't know what to say. She's never been in this situation before.

No, not the one where she's on top of an incredibly hot woman, she's been in _plenty _of those. Although now that she thinks of it, for some reason, this feels _different._

She's never been in a situation where she's being asked out, not like this. She's always been dominant. It's her thing, she likes it like that. It's all about control and having the upper hand. No one's ever asked her out, she does the asking.

But she's finding out the the being asked by a blushing Lauren who left work early just so she could come home and prep for this. Who's biting her lip and looking like she's afraid Bo will say no; it's really not so bad.

Actually, it's bordering on _great._

"Of course I'll go on a date with you."

"Really?"

Bo laughs, "yeah, really."

Lauren nods and brings her hands from behind her back now that she has no problem with Bo seeing what she'd written, she seems to not know what to do with them cause well, Bo's is s_till _on top of her. Finally, she just lets them rest on her sides, "I was thinking we do some thing fun. Something you like."

"Guitar hero?"

She arches a brow, "really? It's a date, not a play date."

"Guitar Hero is no _play."_

"Then what is it?"

"Something you wouldn't understand, simpleton."

"Oh, wow, that's a_ great _burn, I'm so hurt." Lauren lets out sarcastically and on Bo's not very amused look she bursts out laughing and her eyes shine even brighter and Bo knows, she _knows _this isn't just a crush.

She knows she's in trouble.

...

There's a big difference between _knowing _something, and having it confirmed to you like a thousand trains slamming right into your body.

It starts on Wednesday morning, when this Gustav human that Lauren has endlessly been talking about calls her and asks her if she would be interested in going out of the city to check out some galleries with him? They'll have to spend the night, he says, but they'll be back by Thursday night.

"I- I have to discuss this with my wife. Can I call you back?"

It's clear, from the moment Lauren disconnects the call and looks into Bo's eyes from across the table that she wants to go to this thing.

"In the art scene visibility is everything. Especially if you're new. This could _really _help me." She explains when Bo still hasn't said anything.

She doesn't know what she's supposed to say. Of course she won't keep Lauren here when she has an opportunity, she won't do that. But- they've never been apart since they've been married except for when Lauren goes to work. And that's just for a few hours. She has absolutely no idea when they became so dependent on each other, when she became _she _became so dependent on Lauren.

It's a little scary.

"Bo?" Lauren calls for her attention, her brown eyes patiently waiting.

"Of course I want you to go."

"You do?" She doesn't look as happy as Bo thought she would. Wasn't that what she was supposed to say? Where's a_ marriage for dummies _book when you need one.

"I mean, I don't want you to go- go. I want you to _go._Well, not _go _like you know to the washroom and stuff just-" Jesus Christ ,this is_ not_ coming out right.

Lauren laughs before she can re-arrange the words in a way that doesn't make her sound like a complete dork.

"I'm glad you're finding my predicament amusing." She says but can't hide her smile no matter how much she tries.

"I'm sorry," Lauren laugh calms down to a smile which then changes to something that she doesn't seem to even know is there but it is, mostly in her eyes, and it's all directed at Bo, "thank you, for understanding."

Bo just nods, feeling warm all over, she _likes _that look, she likes that it's her that receives it, "just make sure you bring me something nice back."

...

Although Lauren insists that she doesn't have to, Bo drives her to where she's supposed to meet this Gustav human.

You can't just trust people named _Gustav_ with your wife all willy-nilly and stuff. Names mean a lot, and _Gustav _doesn't invoke a lot of trust.

"I'll be right there," Lauren says to Gustav on the phone when he asks if he should come pick her up, "my wife insists on meeting you." She says with an eye roll that more fond than upset.

She can roll her eyes all she wants, no way Bo isn't meeting a guy called Gustav who's going to be with her wife for almost forty eight hours.

"Don't do anything silly." Lauren says when they finally stop at a small restaurant.

"When have I-"

"Nadia." Lauren reminds her.

This time Bo rolls her eyes. That woman just has a way of popping up without warning. Kinda like herpes. She thinks she's done with her, then Lauren mentions her, it's fucking annoying.

"I won't even dignify that with an answer, come on," she unbuckles her seat belt, "lets go meet Gustav."

...

Gustav is a really, _really _misleading name for the man Bo meets.

She actually feels duped when she sees the guy.

He's tiny and he wears glasses and he looks sorta timid and nerdy. He looks more like a- anything that's not Gustav.

"You should have taken those martial arts classes with me." Bo says as Gustav goes to the washroom before he and Lauren leave. The introductions went well, apparently he says nothing but _hi _to people he doesn't know.

Aren't artists supposed to be friendly and talkative?

"What martial arts class?"

"The ones I've been taking at night for the past week." How dare she act like she doesn't know?

"Watching _Jackie Chan _movies on repeat is not equivalent to taking a martial arts class, Bo."

"Yeah, you say that now, but what happens when I go all Karate Kid on people's asses, huh? Embarrassment for you when you eat your words, that's what."

Lauren just looks at her like she's her own special brand of crazy before she starts laughing and Bo just shrugs and bites her lip to keep her smile away.

That's how Gustav finds them, in their own little world that no one else is invited to. And if Bo didn't necessarily like the guy before, she flat out doesn't like him now when he cuts their moment short, telling Lauren they have to go.

Lauren's laughter dies away and that look, that one that's simply for Bo, settles in her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Be safe."

"I will. Don't forget to eat, you forget that sometimes, and-"

It's Bo's turn to chuckle and she places her hand on Lauren's shoulder, "you'll only be gone a day and one night. I can take care of myself for that long."

Lauren nods, "I know- Okay, I'm going now."

"Okay."

They stare at each other for a minute then Lauren pulls Bo in for a hug, and it's everything Bo remembers it to be, "I'll call you later, okay." She whispers, still holding on to Bo.

"Okay."

Gustav calls Lauren, cutting their moment short and Bo glares at him when Lauren pulls away.

...

For just one person, and such a neat one at that, Lauren takes a lot of space.

Bo has never noticed it before, but the blonde is _everywhere _in their house. Her coats on the hooks beside the door. That mug that has become hers because she refuses to take coffee in anything else. Her apron hanging on the hook in the kitchen, her ridiculous amount of fruit in the fridge and her ice cream and her vegan shit that she always tries to get Bo to eat but hasn't succeeded yet. Her papers arranged neatly on one corner of the coffee table. Her ferns in the bathroom, her robe and the numerous products she uses when bathing. Her movies mixed with Bo's, that hideous Fern picture that she hang up in the living room that Bo tried to hide a million times but she always seemed to find it, "_and don't even think of destroying it Bo, cause I'll just get ten more new ones."_

Every single place Bo looks, there's a part of Lauren there and Bo doesn't even recall what it felt like when she wasn't there. How the house looked, or even smelt like. Because now it smells like cooked meals and Lauren's perfume and _her _perfume and it smells like home.

She doesn't even know how she never noticed all these things before.

Maybe because she was too busy noticing Lauren.

She sighs and pulls her phone from her back pocket and checks for messages from Lauren although she knows she hasn't gotten one yet.

One, she hasn't heard an alert.

Two, it's barely an hour since they said goodbye.

Still, she sighs when she doesn't see any messages and slumps on the sofa and picks her file and computer, might as well get some work done.

...

"Hello," She answers her ringing phone groggily, she doesn't even recall when she went to sleep. All she remembers doing is working then getting tired of that and watching a movie then getting bored with that and trying to read a book.

She must have dozed off after that.

_"Hi, did I wake you?"_

"Lauren?" She sits up, she didn't even check caller ID before she answered. It might have been one of those women she told she moved to Timbuktu or Azkaban, or somewhere they could _never _find her.

"_Yeah. I'm sorry if you were asleep I could-"_

_"_No no, I'm up," she sits up as if to prove her point, "how's the road trip?"

"_Great."_She gushes then proceeds to tell Bo of a million artsy things she won't understand without the help of Google, "_anyway, enough about me. How was your day?"_

"Boring." Bo pulls her computer and Googles some of the things Lauren just gushed about, "I worked a lot."

"_Did you eat?"_

"Of course I did."

"_Bo."_

"I'm not a child you know." She says, already putting her laptop away and heading to the kitchen to see what's there.

"_Then don't act like one. Take care of yourself."_

"Fine." She takes out some bread and milk. She's not really in the mood for anything else.

"_Thank you, that's all I ask."_ Lauren says quietly then tells Bo good night and that she has to go but will call in the morning before she and Gustav leave the hotel.

Bo sighs when they disconnect. She eats her dinner in silence and all alone and wonders exactly how she managed to exist like this before.

...

She had herself convinced that night time would be the easiest because she'll just have to sleep and she doesn't sleep with Lauren when she's around anyway.

She was wrong.

It's actually the hardest because she's used to knowing Lauren is in the other room. That she's not alone.

Now she's more than fully aware that there's no one and she doesn't think the house has ever felt so empty. She kinda wishes she had gone to Trick's for the night. Or had asked Crystal to have a girl's night out with her. Or had gone out with her pre-Lauren acquaintances and gotten drunk although she doesn't think that would have been a smart option.

She really does wish she was anywhere but in her big bed by herself.

...

By morning, she's actually glad she has a board meeting to attend. Usually she hates these things because she has to dress up and sit for hours and hours listening to people she doesn't like and smiling and saying just the right things, but today she kind of likes it.

It makes her get out of bed early and gives her something to think about other than Lauren and when she tells her wife that she'll grab something on the way and Lauren gets upset, she even has an excuse, "I don't want to be late."

Lauren has nothing to say to that, she hates tardiness and she'd never encourage it, "_you found that suit that you like, yes? I ironed it and I completely forgot to tell you where I put it."_

"Yeah, I found it," Bo says looking at herself in the mirror, she wants to wipe lint off or something, she always feels hella important when she does that, but Lauren takes care of her work clothes herself, it would be a miracle if Bo found as much as a speck on these clothes.

"_Okay, go get 'em sexy beast. And try not to look too bored."_

Bo laughs, and is in a great mood through out the meeting.

...

She decides to pick dinner on her way home because she doesn't think Lauren will have the energy to cook tonight and neither does she.

_Chinese__ or Mexican for dinner tonight?- Bo_

_Are you cooking?-Lauren_

_No. But I'm ordering. I'm a master of that art too.-Bo_

_I swear your head just gets bigger and bigger. I'm good with anything. But no Sushi, I'm not in the mood for raw fish.-L_

Bo smiles when she reads that last text, she can practically see Lauren scrunching her nose. In the end, she goes with neither and goes for pizza instead, she needs tonight to be relaxed and what's more laid back than pizza?

Nothing, that's what.

It starts raining as soon as she gets home and she thanks god that she got in in time. She hates being out in the rain.

Lauren though, comes home completely drenched.

"I should kill that Gustav," it's the first thing Bo says when she sees her, "hasn't he ever heard of a damn umbrella."

"Hello to you too." Lauren chuckles out, shedding her coat and boots.

"Hi," Bo lets her anger seep away, looking at her wife with her hair stuck to her forehead and her shirt clinging to her body, "you look cold, " she says, to cover the fact that her eyes just won't quit taking Lauren's body in.

"I've just been rained on, it would be odd if I looked anything _but _cold."

"I'll go run you a bath then."

Lauren tries saying no, but Bo won't have that. She needs to be away from her for a second. Get rid of whatever it is her heart is going through. Calm it the fuck down.

It's only been a day goddammit! You shouldn't be so happy to see someone after only a day. It's not normal.

"Thank you for this," Lauren says shyly when Bo tells her she can go into the bathroom now.

"You're welcome." Bo says and before Lauren can say anything, she rushes out.

The blonde finds her a while later. Freshly bathed and wearing pyjama bottoms, a nerdy shirt that Bo doesn't know the origins of and a hoody.

She looks unfairly good in such a simple outfit.

She stands in front of Bo, hands in her pockets, "are you going to greet me properly now?"

"What, is 'Hi' not a proper greeting these days?" Bo jokes, Lauren rolls her eyes and sits next to her.

"How was your board meeting?" She asks, taking a cup of the warm chocolate Bo made when she was in the bathroom.

"Boring." Actually, she doesn't really know how it was. Her mind wasn't in it at all, "how was your trip."

"Good. There're some really talented people out there. I'm glad I got so see their work."

Bo nods and sips on her own drink, "so, where's my gift."

"Uh, you didn't even greet me! How can you ask for a gift when you didn't even greet me."

"I said hi, " Bo laughs out, "is hi not acceptable to you?"

"Not really," Lauren shrugs and finishes her chocolate and places her mug on the table. Neither of them say anything for a while.

"Are you feeling warm now?" Bo asks to break the silence. She doesn't like it that Lauren seems to the thinking too hard.

"I'm getting there-" she pauses then, "snuggling would help."

It's actually possible to almost choke on your own supply of oxygen, Bo knows that now, "snuggling?"

"Yep. Long -tailed tits do it all the time. It's very effective."

"Long tailed tits? Really, you couldn't say penguins or something?"

"It's different for penguins, "she shrugs and moves closer, " come on, it's just sharing of body heat. What's yours is mine, remember?"

"I'm still an individual, you know." Bo mocks Lauren's voice and the blonde narrows her eyes.

"I don't talk like that." She's now right next to Bo, "may I?" She asks softly.

Bo's only response is to raise her arm and Lauren fixes herself there like she was always meant to be right there. And for someone feeling cold, she's really not cold at all.

She also smells too good.

"I uh- I bought pizza." Bo says, to fill the space with talk.

"Okay."

"Do you want to have it now-"

"Later," she snuggles even deeper and Bo feels her breath and scent all over, "let me just get warm first."

"Like Long-tailed tits?" Bo asks, her voice laced with mirth.

Lauren chuckles, "yeah, like long-tailed tits."

...

_**An; Many people have asked for Lauren's POV, and although it wasn't initially in my plan, I'm going to do it because you guys deserve it. Just not in this fic. And it's not because I don't want to, but because it completely throws the flow, of the whole thing. Lauren is too aware? I think that's the word. She doesn't take things at face value, she analyses everything and in the end, from her part there's drama and angst and not just humor and romance. So, I'm going to work on it as a separate fic, a much shorter one. I have to reread this entire fic, then find the missing scenes, then work on those from Lauren's point of view. That way it'll be the same story, just different.**_

_**I don't know if that made any sense.**_

_**Anyway, thank you, as always for well, being awesome and making me laugh. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Bo has seen this thing a few times on TV, more times last week than she has in her entire life.

This waking up with someone in your arms business. It's all the fucking rage in romantic movies. Bo never got the point of it. Like, why would you want someone's yesterday breath and yesterday smell and hair all up in your business first thing in the morning.

How the fuck is that supposed to be romantic?

Honestly, the whole idea confused the shit out of her.

Until now.

She doesn't know what time they fell asleep. She doesn't even know how they moved from snuggling to Lauren lying on her chest, with Bo's arm around her.

What she does know, is she _doesn't _hate it.

Actually, if she's being honest, she kind of likes it more than a little. Lauren's palm on her chest feels nice and her hair that Bo could have sworn was in a pony tail last night feels soft on Bo's skin and the little noises she makes that sound like snores but not really are cute and Bo thinks it's time she invested in a dictionary,she needs better words to express herself.

Right after she goes to the washroom because her bladder is threatening to burst.

She tries slowly getting up without waking Lauren but the blonde stirs and clutches onto her tighter and being pressed while simultaneously being aroused is _really _not a good feeling at all.

"Lauren-" she tries moving again, "Lauren I need to go."

"Five more minutes." She mumbles and Bo bites her lip. She really wishes she didn't have to take care of business right now. She likes being in this moment and only god knows when she'll get another.

But nature is sort of a needy bitch and when it calls, it calls, "I have to go _now."_

Lauren mumbles something else and Bo frowns because how the hell can she be cute even when she's speaking nonsense? It's not fair.

Usually when Bo tries speaking while sleeping she sounds like a demented cat trying to speak Mandarin, a girl friend once told her that when she broke up with her after a day and a half of dating.

Whatever though. She was bitter and didn't even give good head and Bo doesn't have time to dwell on her because she really does have to rush to the bathroom.

She decides to freshen up and brush her hair and maybe make herself smell nice while she's in there. It's not like she's trying to impress Lauren or anything, she's _not. _It's just- she wants to smell nice. That's all.

Not that it matters anyway because by the time she comes out of the bathroom, Lauren has already left the couch and Bo hears her in her room and later in the bathroom as she fixes coffee.

It's almost half an hour later when Lauren comes to the kitchen wearing a tee shirt and sweat pants, and finds Bo reading the paper and ignoring the shit out of the coffee cause it tastes like a mixture of what she imagines horse pee and acid would taste like.

It's not good.

"Hi," Lauren greets, pouring herself a cup.

"Hey." Bo doesn't look up from her paper. Not because she doesn't want to, but because- well, she doesn't really know _why. _She just needs a moment.

"Did you-" she pauses and hastily moves to the sink, Bo looks up to find her spitting out the coffee, "what the hell is that?" She opens the tap.

Bo stifles a laugh. Her nervousness all but gone, "coffee."

"It's _disgusting. _I thought you were a culinary master."

"Don't diss my skills, okay."

"Whatever." Lauren pours the rest of the coffee and sets to making a fresh pot, "I don't get how you mess up on making coffee."

"It's a talent." Bo dead pans.

Lauren laughs and picks an apple as the coffee brews, "more like a curse," she takes a bite and rubs her shoulder, "my neck is killing me. Sleeping on the couch was a bad idea."

It's the first time either of them has brought up the fact that they slept on the couch, together, last night. Bo doesn't know what to do. Morning afters are not a phenomenon she's familiar with.

She's more about the getting your freak on, saying goodbye and getting on with your life until you feel horny again.

It's super simple.

This, 'talking about it' is new to her. Seems like today is full of those.

"Sorry." She doesn't know what else to say.

Lauren just shrugs, "it's not that bad. So, how did _you _sleep?"

"Uh, good. Your head murdered my arm though. You should look into getting it reduced."

"Shut up," Lauren throws the apple at her and Bo ducks while laughing, "my head isn't big."

"Tell that to my dead arm."

Lauren doesn't say anything then, "want me to kiss it better?" Her voice has taken a low sultry tone that sends all sorts of warmth to Bo's groins in like three seconds flat.

Uh- well- okay, Bo did _not _see that coming.

At all.

Lauren smiles and winks when it's clear she's rendered Bo speechless, "coffee's ready." She says and pours each of them a cup, "sugar?"

"Yeah."

Words have always been Bo's thing. Seriously, words come out of her mouth and pantys drop from girls's waists. It's a gift. One that she cannot believe is failing her right now. Especially given the fact that Lauren is licking _something_ off her finger while looking at Bo in the eye.

All bloody sorts of things are happening to Bo's libido right now.

Lauren smiles a smile that's half amused, half teasing and pushes Bo's cup of coffee to her, "are you okay?"

"I'm great," Bo grabs the coffee and when Lauren takes her own and does something Bo never thought could happen- drinks _sexily, _all tongue showing and eye shutting in bliss that seems orgasmic and moaning in ways that makes Bo think of the bedroom- Bo gulps.

This is getting ridiculously out of hand.

"I was thinking of going for a run, " Lauren comments idly, like she isn't aware of what she's doing to Bo, "I'll pick breakfast on my way back."

Bo nods, "Okay."

Lauren chuckles, "Okay."

Then she pours her remaining coffee into the sink and right there. Right in front of Bo, she removes her and remains with a sports bra and forget aroused, Bo is so past that it's not even funny.

She's on another level all together.

"Put this in my room for me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Thanks."

...

By the time Lauren comes back from her run. Bo has given herself a thorough talking to.

In all honesty that exists on this earth, what the _bloody hell _was that? She's a sexy beast goddammit. Flirting is what she does! She doesn't go all tongue tied when a woman flirts with her. She flirts back. She's Bo Dennis, sexiest thing that ever walked this planet.

(Although she thinks of Lauren's erotic way of drinking coffee and she doesn't really think she deserves that title anymore.)

She can do this. She doesn't really know what Lauren drunk in her water this morning but whatever it is, Bo can handle it.

"Hey how was your-" or maybe she can't. Lauren is half freaking naked, and sweaty and she looks like the star of pretty much each and every one of Bo's future sex dreams, "run."

"Good," she places the brown bags on the table and something occurs to Bo.

"Did- did you buy breakfast looking like that?"

"Like what?"

_Sexy, "_Sweaty," Bo is too young to go to prison for murdering people who stare at her wife.

And orange really isn't her colour.

Lauren just rolls her eyes like she won't dignify Bo's question with an answer and says something in lines of getting ready for friends or something of the sort.

...

Bo really should stop getting lost in the land of the aroused in which she's now mayor and start listening to Lauren.

Apparently, the blonde has a rare day off and a girl who she's mentoring and who's going out of the city for a week and Crystal are coming over.

"Do you not listen to a word I tell you?"

Lauren asks when Bo is hella surprised that she has to go grocery shopping for the shit ton of food Lauren is going to be cooking for her friends.

Lauren probably told Bo all this when she was wearing that sports bra and her abs were practically screaming _touch me _to Bo. So no, Bo didn't listen to a word she said.

"Of course I do." She says with as much conviction as she can muster, "do you have a list or something?"

"I already gave you a list."

"You did?"

Lauren sighs and mumbles something about irresponsibility and writes Bo another list and tells her to hurry back because their guests will arrive by noon.

Bo wonders when they stopped being Lauren's friends and became _their _guests.

She wonders why it makes her so happy how domestic that feels.

...

She's gone and back within the hour. It would have been less, but she stopped by the store to get this book on romance. Not that she was intending on buying one, but she saw it and she bought it and it has all sorts of helpful tips that she thinks she'll be using soon.

As soon as later tonight when she and Lauren have their date.

The book guarantees a ninety nine percent chance of getting laid if you follow the instructions and some of them are pure bullshit but Bo's natural panty dropping skills are failing her and she needs help.

Beggars can't be choosers.

"Lauren I'm-" she stops mid sentence when she sees a girl on her favourite seat, her feet on the table, doing that annoying thing where people just randomly flip through channels and not stop on one, "uh hi."

The girl looks up, "hi. You're the other half of BoLo huh?" She seizes Bo and nods, not really accepting but more like 'oh well' "I guess you're okay."

Bo frowns, _the fuck, "_I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Probably not," she says carelessly, "people who know me don't forget that they do. I'm awesome like that."

Bo nods. Not because she understands, but because she's so confused it's not even funny, "I'm going to go to the kitchen now."

The girl shrugs, "I don't really care." Then she's back to playing with the remote.

Bo finds Lauren in the kitchen , already stared on the cooking, she places her bags on the counter, "why is there an insane person in our living room?" She whispers.

Lauren looks up, "that's Kenzi. The girl I've been mentoring. You get used to her with time. Did you bring garlic?"

Bo gets the garlic out and gives it to her instead of answering, "has anyone ever told her she's insane. I'm not trying to be mean but that's my professional opinion."

"Professional?" Lauren asks, clearly amused.

Bo shrugs and picks an apple. The romantic book said one way to romance someone is to make them happy with small things. Lauren likes it when Bo eats all these healthy shit so yeah- she's doing that.

The book also said it's never too late or too early to start romancing.

"Don't act like you don't know I'm a psychologist."

"You're insane."

"Insanely awesome?"she shrugs, "yeah. Do you need my culinary expertise?"

"Not really," Lauren smiles, "but I do need your amazing social skills."

"Lauren no-" Bo whines because she clearly knows where this is going.

"Please." Lauren pouts and it's the oddest thing how that cuteness contrasts with the knife in her hand, "just go make her feel welcome."

"But she's crazy."

"Bo-"

Ugh. This romancing, being married, liking someone thing kinda takes away someone's will power. It's annoying, "fine."

"Thank you."

"You owe me."

...

It really is Bo's professional opinion. Which should totally be respected because other than reading that big ass psychology book, she watched Psycho _and _Silence of the lambs and there's no way one can say she's not a master of the mind after that.

And she honestly isn't trying to sound rude or whatever but there's something wrong with someone who spends half an hour humming some creepy ass song while flipping through channels on TV without stopping on one.

"So uh, you're trying to be an artist?"

Bo has been trying. Lauren asked her to make the girl feel welcome in their home and she's been trying to do so but it's really hard when all her questions are being answered by either glares or hums.

She's now fully convinced that Lauren is the most normal artist to ever exist. Which really doesn't say much for other artists cause if Lauren is most normal then they certainly have a problem-

"I'm not _trying, _" she finally speaks, "I already am."

"Oh, okay. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Whatever. You have the most boring TV since the invention of the thing."

"Maybe that's because you just keep flipping through channels. How will you be entertained if you won't settle on one thing?"

"I won't settle on one thing because your TV _sucks._"

"You suck."

"I suck?" Kenzi chuckles, "what are you, five? Is this the kind of _riveting _conversation you and Lolo have?"

"That is none of your business."

"It kinda is. Lauren's my friend and as such it's my duty to make sure you don't kill her with your utter boringness."

See- the girl is bat shit crazy. Who in their right mind would call Bo _boring. _Bo is anything but boring. Fun is pretty much her middle name.

(Actually, it's Anne but you get the point.)

"You do know that this is my house and I can throw you out, right?"

"You wouldn't."

"Are you daring me?"

"I'm _telling _you. Lo loves me and you might as well have _whipped _written on your forehead. You wouldn't dare throw me out and upset her."

"I- am _not_ whipped."

"And I'm not Russian."

"You're Russian?" Bo asks, genuinely surprised for some reason.

Kenzi narrows her eyes at her. Bo thinks she's trying to be intimidating, but it kind of makes her look constipated, "I don't appreciate your racist tone of voice."

"How is it racist for me to ask if you're Russian?" She asks incredulously.

"I'm human. Why can't that be enough for you?"

Bo doesn't know the answer to that. So it's a good thing that there's a knock on her door then and she opens it to find a beaming Crystal carrying a bottle of wine.

She's never been so relieved to see the blonde before.

...

It's like the girl has split personality on top of being mentally unstable.

When Lauren's around. She's an angel. Complimenting the food and helping set the dinning table and telling jokes that have Lauren and Crystal laughing although Bo doesn't know why because they're not even funny.

"We should play the newly wed game." She says after their meal is done and they're all just seated, Lauren right next to Bo, so close she can smell her jasmine scent.

"That sounds stupid," Bo says carelessly.

"Bo-"

"What, it does."

Lauren just looks at her, doesn't say a word, Bo sighs, "fine. Lets play it."

Lauren smiles brightly and Kenzi just smirks at her.

(Bo is _not _whipped. The romantic book just said something about compromise and how it helps avoid fights and foster an environment that helps romance grow, Or something of the sort.)

"Okay. Crystal and I will come up with the questions and you guys will answer honestly."

"No cheating." Crystal adds.

Bo just rolls her eyes. This is why she doesn't do friendships. They're so demanding.

"Okay. Lo, what's Bo favourite candy?"

Lauren rolls her eyes like that's the simplest question ever, "gummy bears. It depends though. On certain times of the month she only likes sour ones and sometimes she'll eat the red ones and none of the others. Other times she eats every one of them but the green ones. I don't know why."

Bo is stunned, She knew Lauren knew she likes gummy bears, but she didn't know she knew how she liked them. It somehow makes her feel all warm that she does.

Crystal, as usual, looks at them like they're most adorable thing ever and for the first time ever, Bo is glad when Kenzi opens her mouth to speak, "Bo, what's Lauren's favorite memory?"

Uh what? That little brat just had to ask the hard questions.

"Um-" she fumbles a bit then she remembers, "any time her mom used to tell her the story of how she and her dad met." Bo says smiling and recalling when they were doing that getting to know each other thing that resulted to Lauren tricking her, "it's her favourite fairy tale."

"Awww." There goes Crystal.

Lauren looks at Bo with a look of awe, like she didn't expect Bo to remember that. Bo just shrugs, she didn't expect to remember that either.

The questions after that are simple and it kind of surprises Bo how much they know each other.

Favorite color, favourite movie, favourite food, worst habit, hobbies, favorite book.

It makes Bo feel a lot married. Which surprisingly, doesn't bother her none.

...

Crystal and Kenzi have to leave by six because Kenzi has a bus to catch and Hale's waiting for Crystal. Bo doesn't mind them leaving. It was nice having them and it marked the first time she and Lauren ever really hosted anyone and she's glad it wasn't a total failure. But now she needs to get her sexy on and take Lauren out on a dinner date and romance the hell out of her then proceed to get it on. All night,

The last part might be a bit of wishful thinking but whatever-it's a free country.

"Thanks for having me. This was fun."

"Anytime." Lauren says, hugging her best friend and the evil tiny person who is glaring at Bo for whatever insane reasons her mind has now come up with.

"Have a safe trip, Kenz."

"Thanks, Lolo. Bo."

"Kenzi."

And that's that. That's all she's getting from Bo.

"So-" Lauren says, leaning on the door and her perfect hostess look is gone. She's back to that woman who was confusing the hell out of Bo in the morning, "you should go get ready."

"Ready for what?" Oh thank heavens, her ability to flirt is back.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"I might have. With entertaining your friends and all."

"Thank you for that by the way, you were really great today."

"I'm always great."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she takes a step towards Bo, "sometimes you're very-" she's now standing right in front of her.

Bo swallows hard, "very what?" she whispers for some reason.

"Very," and it's there. Whatever she's about to say will most likely lead to kisses which Bo is sure will give her a heart attack but she doesn't care.

Then- there's a knock on the door and Lauren snaps out of it, her eyes move from Bo's lips and become alert and someone out there doesn't like Bo much.

And she doesn't get why. She's a nice person. She gives that homeless guy change and she sometimes donates to various charities. So she doesn't why she's destined to die of sexual frustration.

"I uh- I should get that." Lauren says and Bo almost cries from the unfairness of it all.

Whoever said lighting doesn't strike twice at the same place is a fucking liar and is on Bo's shit list.

Lauren opens the door and there's Kenzi, in all her insane glory,saying something that sounds like , "I need somewhere to crush" when Lauren asks why she's back.

_Fuck my life, _Bo thinks.

...

Bo is still mourning her interrupted opportunity alone in the bedroom when Lauren comes in without knocking.

"We have a problem."

Bo has a lot of problems, "be specific."

She sits on the bed, "Kenz thinks we're happily married."

"Yeah- so?"

"So, we can't ask her to sleep on a couch when we have a guest room. And we can't tell her that we don't have a guest room because as far as she's concerned, we share a room and there's an empty room that we should offer her because she's our friend."

"She's not _my _friend."

"Bo."

"What, it's true."

"This is serious Bo, we need to get her out of here and move some of my stuff to this room because it'll be easier than moving all of yours into mine, plus it's bigger."

Oh-wow-_oh, _"you're, you're moving into my room."

"Just for the night," Lauren confirms.

Oh.

...

Lauren sends Kenzi to get her crisps because apparently she's craving some from a store an hour away real bad.

"Can't I get them from a store that's nearer."

"No, it won't be the same."

Kenzi eyes Bo suspiciously, "did you hump a lady baby into my friend? Cause I swear if you did-"

. Fuck, "that's not even possible."

"Everything is possible, if you just believe."

Then she's gone.

"I told you she's crazy." Bo says and this time, Lauren can't argue with that.

...

They move the art first. Then the clothes that Lauren wears most, then her shoes and Lauren says they don't have to move every single thing, they can just say that's her room to go to whenever Bo's being annoying.

Bo hits her with a pillow for that.

Bo thinks they should just leave the things in one corner, it's only for the night anyway. But Lauren's OCD isn't to be joked with and she tries agreeing for like five seconds before it kicks in and she starts telling Bo where to put what.

By the time Kenzi comes back, the room looks like theirs and Bo loves it more than she did before.

"You owe me for this, Lolo." Kenzi grumbles,, giving Lauren her snack and remaining with the cake mix that she bought for herself.

"I think giving you somewhere to sleep is enough." Lauren grabs the packet off her hands and sits next to Bo on the love seat, snuggling into the brunette's side and offering up her crisps.

Bo doesn't know if it's for show because Kenzi is here or if Lauren's just doing it.

Either way, she doesn't really care. She likes it and that's all that matters.

They make small talk for a while and Kenzi really isn't that bad when Lauren's around. It's actually funny how she has no filter whatsoever. It comes to her mind and she says it.

Case in point, "so I guess I ruined any chances you guys had of making sweet lady love tonight, huh?"

Bo laughs, Lauren chokes on her crisps and says they have to go to bed now and they'll see Kenzi in the morning.

...

Bo doesn't know how this is supposed to go.

Like, should they just change and get into bed? What side does Lauren take? Does she like pillows cause Bo has a shit ton of those. They make her bed look awesome and her head feel like it's on clouds.

Lauren solves the problem for them though. She turns off the lights, "what the hell, Lauren."

"Just change, Bo."

She switches them on when they both confirm that they're done and they get into bed, "you're okay with the left side?"

"Yes, You?"

"I'm not really choosy with sides." How to sleep though, that's turning out to be a tad confusing. Should she turn her back to Lauren or will that be rude? Should she look at her or will that be awkward? Should she lie on her back or will that be weird?

So many questions and no fucking answers.

"I'm sorry we didn't go on our date." Lauren is facing her as she says this, so Bo figures they're going with that.

Okay.

"It's no problem. We'll go next Friday."

"I was really looking forward to it." She says softly.

"Me too."

She really was. She bought that romancing book for heaven's sake.

"Did you have fun today?"

Well, it seems like they're doing the 'bed talk' or whatever it's called thing. Another phenomenon Bo has only seen in movies. Beds are for sex, and sometimes sleeping, not talking. That's what phones are for.

"Yeah. You."

"Mm hmm, we should have people around more often."

Bo arches a brow, "and by people, you mean your insane friends?"

"Shut up," Lauren hits Bo on the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt." Bo rubs her shoulder and whines, Lauren rolls her eyes.

"You're so weak."

"No I'm not."

"_Ow, that hurt."_Lauren imitates in a voice that sounds nothing like Bo's and Bo glares. In one swift movement, while the blonde is still laughing, Bo moves so she has her pinned under her on the bed.

"You were saying?"

Laughter leaves Lauren's eyes and it's replaced with something else. Something more intense and Bo completely forgets that she had a point to prove. All she knows now is those brown eyes and how they're looking at her and how that look is making her feel.

She also knows that Lauren's hand has moved to her shoulder and before she knows it, the blonde has _her _pinned down, "_you_ were saying?" She turns Bo's words on her.

Bo knows she should say something smart now. But uh- Lauren is on top of her and smart things have left her brain for a moment because she can see a hint of cleavage, and not the outline or anything. It's the real thing. Skin and all.

So yeah- smart things aren't going to be uttered any time soon.

Bo also knows she's going to be kissed. It's super easy to tell with the way all smugness from seconds ago leaves Lauren's eyes and they're now moving from Bo's eyes to her lips.

Also, Bo knows that with their luck, if Lauren doesn't get to it, something is going to interrupt them and there's only so much a woman can take before she comubusts from too much suppressed sexual energy.

Lauren doesn't seem to know this though because she's still just looking and Bo can't have that right now.

She's like fifty shades of turned on and if something doesn't happen soon she's going to go crazy.

So, she takes initiative by the horns or however that saying goes and places her palm behind Lauren's neck and pulls her down.

And she doesn't know how she forgot this, but Lauren's lips taste like cherries. They did on their wedding day and they do now. But mostly, she doesn't know how she forgot that Lauren is a bloody good kisser.

She French for god's sake. They're so good at this kissing business they have the most erotic kiss named after them, so it really shouldn't be a surprise.

But it is.

Lauren has technique down to a science. Her tongue is- _wow- _even better than Bo's which is a compliment of the highest order because Bo's tongue is a weapon of sexual confusion. And her hands are so freaking gentle. Bo could do this forever and ever and not once get tired.

This is better than all the sex she's ever had in her life combined which is _really_ saying something.

They pull away for air and Lauren's brown eyes look down on Bo, her hair falling and covering them like some sort of curtain, "hi," she whispers.

Bo smiles, "hey. You're- you're really good at that."

"Yeah?" Lauren chuckles out, like she's amused and fond all at the same time. Bo nods, still riding on her high.

"Yeah, really good."

"I could show you other things that _I'm really good _at."

Forget fifty shades of turned on. Bo is past that. This is next level turned on. So much that she doesn't even think 'turned on' is the correct term to use anymore.

"Do you want me to show you?"

Oh god yes. Bo wants to say. But words have escaped her so she nods instead.

It's going to be a good night.

...

_**An; So, I heard that someone recommended this story on tumblr. I don't really know who you are (so I can't propose to you) but thank you.**_

_**You guys are**__** the **_very_** best. And I know I suck at answering reviews mainly because I fail at human interactions, but that doesn't mean I don't read - and love- each and every one of them.**_

_**Also, if you could leave a word at the end of your review for a challenge I'm working on. Any word as long as it's just one. Or tweet it ( Em_Celle) Nothing crazy word can be as random as you want it to be. I need about thirty random words. That's all**_


	13. Chapter 13

...

It has been previously stated that Lauren is a really good kisser.

That statement needs to be amended.

Lauren is an _exptionally _amazing kisser. Every single part about the way she kisses is pure perfection. From the way her tongue slides into Bo's mouth to the way her hands dig into Bo's hair. To those feline like movements she has of moving them around so that sometimes Bo's on top and sometimes she's on top with Bo's hands on Lauren's ass which is _amazing _by the way.

This- this is what paradise feels like. Bo's sure of that.

They've been at this for what feels like hours and Bo is starting to think that oxygen's overrated as shit.

Who even needs it when you have soft lips on yours and kisses that taste like cherries and make you forget your own name?

"We need to stop," those blasphemous words _certainly _did not come from Bo's mouth.

"Why?" She asks, trying to get more kisses but Lauren's pulling away which is really rude if you ask Bo. She just denounced oxygen for the woman. Like, doesn't that mean _anything?_

"Because-"Lauren pecks Bo's lips, "Kenzi's right outside and I really don't want her hearing us if we go any further."

"I don't mind her hearing us." Bo reassures, bitting her lip a bit to keep from bitting Lauren's. If she's learnt anything during her years of perpetual frolicking is that you do _not _bite a woman's lip on the first kiss. Some females have blood like no ones business and there you are trying to make shit kinky only to find yourself taking a woman to an ER, strungles the horny right out of you, "I really don't- my sex sounds are awesome. Grammy worthy even."

Lauren laughs and gets off of Bo and the brunette immediately misses her weight on her and the warmth she provided, "well, we just have to save your _Grammy worthy _sex sounds for when my friend isn't sleeping in the next room."

"We could just throw her out." She suggests.

"Bo!"

"I'm kidding-I'm kidding," she's really not.

It's just- they can give her money for a hotel or something. She'll probably understand. Bo needs this, she actually bloody _needs _this before she goes insane and starts seeing inanimate things have sex.

She read somewhere that that happened to someone.

"Hey," Lauren's fingers are tracing her cheeks and okay, maybe Bo can keep from insanity for a while if those hands keep doing what they're doing, "she's only staying the night. Then tomorrow," she lowers her voice to that register that makes Bo's pants loose, "it's just you- and me- and this bed."

"You promise?" She doesn't even care how needy that sounds. Desperate times call for desperate measures and times are really freaking desperate right now.

Lauren gives her that look, the one Bo loves, then she moves closer and throws her hand across Bo's waist and places her head on Bo's chest but not before kissing her chin, "I promise." She whispers.

...

The second day waking up with someone in her arms is nothing like her first. Mostly because Bo just _expects _to wake up with someone in her arms but doesn't get to.

Instead, she wakes up alone in her bed, and her bedroom that looks like hers and Lauren's personalities merged into one.

She contemplates for almost a whole minute if she's going to think of this. Of where she and Lauren are headed and the implacations of it all. But then she decides not to.

Sexual frustraion is well on it's way to driving her insane, she's not going to aid it by thinking and over thinking things.

She's just going to go with the flow. Wherever it takes her, she'll follow. Hopefully, it'll take her to a land where flowers come in form of orgasms.

God, she needs coffee, even her thoughts aren't making any sense.

She wants to see Lauren, real bad. After last night, and those life changing kisses because yeah, Bo's never going to think of kissing in the same way ever again, Lauren is all she wants to see.

But, she excersises self restraint like it has never been seen before and goes to the bathroom to freshen up _before _she walks to the kitchen where Lauren is feeding Kenzi who's eating like a woman preganant with quadrupples.

"Look who's up," Kenzi says, her mouth half full. Not only is she insane, she's nasty too.

Bo is ready to tell her, in really colorful language, to shut her mouth, but Lauren turns from her pancake making and her eyes connect with Bo's and- and the look she gives her is just- Bo can't even describe it.

It's all, 'I can't beleive someone like you even exists' and yeah- Bo knows she's amazing, okay? She's known that since forever. Not only is she hot, but she's talented and skilled and she decided early in life if other people couldn't see that (and by other people she means her parents) she was going to see it for them.

But right now, with Lauren looking at her with that barely there smile and so much unmasked fondness, Bo realizes she doesn't want to see it for anyone any more. She doesn't want to see anything that's not Lauren's eyes that are shinning so fucking bright this morning looking at her like _that._

Like she's actually special and it's not just in her head.

"Hi," she whispers shyly and sits on her favourite stool. She can feel Kenzi's eyes on her but she can also feel like Kenzi should be somewhere that's not here. This moment- whatever it is- it's just for her and her wife.

Lauren clears her throat, like she's just realised what she's doing, "uh- pancakes?"

"Yes please."

Kenzi rolls her eyes, "you two are disgusting." Then she shoves more pancakes in her mouth.

_Nasty._

Lauren laughs when Bo glares daggers at Kenzi and places Bo's pancakes in front of her then removes her apron. That's when Bo notices she's all dressed up, "I thought you had the weekend off?" She tries really hard not to come off as whiny.

"I do. I'm going to see Trick, we have to plan our meuseum visit."

"Didn't you already do that?"

"We're not done." She places her apron neatly on it's hook, "will you please clear the sink after you guys are done?"

"Yes." She doesn't even have to think about it.

Lauren smiles, "thank you." Then she does something she's never done before and if it wasn't for last night Bo would have thought she's doing it because Kenzi's here. She leans in and kisses Bo, right on the lips, it's nothing like last nights kisses which were French and freaking exotic, this one's tame, _sweet, "_I'll see you tonight."

That voice holds so much promise, Bo smiles, "you sure will."

...

Kenzi is an odd creature. Bo has already learnt that. She's also a ruiner of day dreams. In all honesty, what's the world coming to if a woman can't even ogle at her wife's ass in peace?

Really, what?

"Stop looking at me like that." Bo says when she notices blue eyes on her.

"Like what?"

"Like _that,"_she lets out an exserparated sigh, "when are you leaving anyway?"

Kenzi narrows her eyes at her, "are you throwing me out."

"No, of course not." Yes. She is definitley doing that.

So here's the thing. She likes Kenzi, actually that's a lie, she's fascinated by Kenzi. She is. But if it wasn't for Kenzi, last night Bo would have joined the land of the sexually satisfied. It's a good land. It's full of orgasms and Bo wants in it and that's not going to happen if Kenzi's around.

So yeah, she's throwing her out.

"You totally are!"

"I'm not! I'm just asking 'cause-" she thinks of a good excuse. She doesn't need Lauren thinking she's been mean to her friends, "cause I want you to come with me."

"Come with you where?" The tiny one asks suspiciously.

"Uh- to the mall?"

"Is that a question? Do you not know where you're inviting me to?"

"Look, do you want to come or not."

Kenzi's eyes stay on her for a while then she shrugs, "whatever."

...

Bo might not have been planning on going to the mall, but it's really not a bad idea. In between doing the dishes and watering the ferns, she read a little on her romantic book.

And chapter three says, _'set tha mood."_

No,seriously, that's the title and pretty much the whole chapter. So Bo's been thinking and silk sheets don't sound like a bad idea. Also, scented candles and she was also thinking Gummy bears cause those things are freaking delicious but she doubts Lauren will be into animal play this soon.

So the bears will have to wait.

Also, she shaved her legs for like, an hour. Yeah, she did it just last week but her body hair grows like a mountain bear's in the winter and that shit just isn't going to fly tonight.

Everything needs to be smooth. Including her legs.

And speaking of smooth. She orderd that spaghetti meal for her and Lauren to have later on. Cause seriously, what's sexier than sucking a tube of pasta into your mouth while looking at your woman with eyes that say, _I'll be doing this to you later._

The shopping itself isn't as fun as the planning though. Kenzi's whiny and she has a need to constantly be eating and she gives _shit_ advice.

"How about this?" She gives Bo a candle. They've been sniffing candles like a bunch of wax enthusiasts for the past half an hour now and Bo is yet to find something that she feels will set the mood.

She takes a sniff, then glares at Kenzi, "it smells like mangoes," she says, her expression blank.

"Yeah, mangoes are sexy."

"In what planet?" Bo asks incredulously. She told Kenzi today's hers and Lauren's anniversary and she wants to make it special and that's why she's buying special sheets and candles, "besides, Lauren _likes _mangoes. I want her to be turned on, not hungry and leave me in the middle of coitus to go have some damn mangoes."

Kenzi blinks, "did you just say _coitus?"_

That's what she got from Bo's speech, really? "I will not be blue-balled by a _fruit _Kenzi. I won't let it happen."

Seriously, it's one thing when it's your grandfather but a fruit? No. Just..._no._

"Okay," Kenzi takes a step back, "you need to calm your fallopian tube."

"Leave my lady bits out of this." She places the candle back at it's place and moves on with Kenzi following behind.

...

They end up taking Lavender scented candles 'cause Lauren always smells like lavender and in Bo's opinion, she always smells sexy.

Kenzi almost jumps for joy when Bo says they should stop for lunch and the older brunette doesn't get how someone so tiny eats so much.

"I have a killer metabolism." Is Kenzi's answer when Bo voices her question.

For her help, and by her help Bo means the fact that Kenzi has assured her a million times that yes, she's leaving tonight, Bo buys Kenzi a pair of boots that look completely un-walkable in but that's not really Bo's problem.

By the time they get home, it's almost six and Lauren's already home, seated in front of the T.V in her _Matrix _short, watching Kevin be a badass at christmas in the awesomest city in the world.

Kenzi squeals and jumps in the seat next to Lauren shriecking how she loves this movie and Lauren just laughs before turning to Bo, "what you got there?"

"That's for me to know..." she adds a wink after that and Lauren blushes prettily making Bo laugh.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I won't tell you," she leans on the head rest so that her head is hovering right over Lauren, "I'll show you though."

Lauren looks up, "yeah?"

"M-hmm," she nods, then just because Lauren lips are there and are begging to be kissed and it's been so bloody long already, Bo leans down just a bit and plants one on her.

When she pulls back, Lauren's eyes are closed and she looks so content, "I'll go put this in our room then I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She places a kiss on Lauren's temple before she leaves. Just because.

...

Okay, so her awesome dinner doesn't happen. Kenzi's still around by dinner time and romantic spaghetti meals do not happen when there's three people.

Anyone who has watched the Lady and the Tramp knows _that._

They have pizza instead and they laugh at the awesomeness that is Marv and and Lauren and Bo talk about her day with Trick as Kenzi demolishes the left over dessert and when it's time for Kenzi to go, Bo feels a bit sad.

She might be insane, but Kenzi's not so bad. And she adores Lauren. Proof, the Russian words she whispers in Bo's ears that can't be anything but threats when they're hugging goodbye.

Lauren asks about ten times if she can please drive her but Kenzi says no. She does accept the almost tripple carb fare the blonde gives her though.

"Be safe." She says at last ending their long goobye.

Bo doesn't get long goodbyes. If something hurts, shouldn't you make it last as short as time as possible?

It doesn't matter though, because as soon as Lauren closes the door and leans on it sadly, Bo's need to comfort her kicks in and she wraps her hands around her waist, "she'll be back."

Lauren lays her head on Bo's shoulder, "I know. She just has a tendency of getting in trouble and I worry."

These are- these are previously uncharted waters, Bo knows nothing about worrying for anyone who's not her, or Lauren or Trick. She doesn't know how to comfort people who're worried for their friends because she hasn't had friends in a really long while.

But- Lauren's her _best friend_ so she probably needs to learn fast.

"Hey," she runs her fingers through golden hair gently, "she'll be alright. Kenzi's a smart girl and if she gets in trouble, we'll get her out of it."

Lauren raises her head, "we?"

"Yeah. Well, she's your friend and what's yours is mine so she's my friend too." She says and when Lauren's eyes turn from sad to happy to something else, she knows she said the right thing.

...

Another thing that doesn't happen, silk sheets and scented candles.

Bo thought she'd have time to sneak into the bedroom and set things up but with the way Lauren's kissing her while leading her towards the room it's clear that's not going to happen today.

Bo doesn't know how they get to the bedroom but she does know Lauren pushes her to the bed, and removes her clothes but not in that ordinary everyday way.

No.

This is borderline stripping and Bo leans on her elbows, almost finishing from the sight alone. The shorts take such a long time coming off, _that's _how long Lauren's legs are.

Then when she's done, and she's in her matching black underwear that isn't lace but Bo still swears is the hottest thing ever, she unzips Bo's jeans. Slowly, while looking into Bo's eyes and this woman's ability to make every single damn thing sexy should be investigated.

It's unreal.

"Hi." She husks. Like Bo can even take a moment from being aroused to the point that it's alarming to answer her.

Lauren chuckles, "you're not going to talk to me?"

Bo still can't say a word and the blonde sees that as a challange. It's in the way her eyes turn a shade darker and she pulls Bo's pants off of her and she straddles the brunette's hips. Then she starts with Bo buttons, one by one, kissing revealed skin as she goes and Bo's breath hitches and she literally _cannot _breathe.

Her wife is sucking on her breast. Breathing will not be happening at this point in time.

"I love your body," Lauren whispers into Bo's ear, sucking on her ear lobe and her sneaky little hands going into Bo's pants, "it's so- _responsive."_

"Holy _sh-"_

Lauren chuckles, "I knew I could get you to talk," hearing her tone of voice you wouldn't even guess her fingers are doing unimaginable thing to Bo's clit. Setting her world on fire like it's never been set before, "good?"

"Uh-huh." Bo nods, her back arching from the bed only to be put back down when Lauren kisses her and it's a great thing because she simulteniously puts a finger- then two then another and if it wasn't for the kiss grounding her, Bo would have gone insane.

God- what kind of sex has she been having all her life?

"Tell me what you need." Lauren pulls back to whisper and it's more of a request- a plead- than a command, "tell me."

"More," Bo says, "_please _more."

"More what?"

"Everything."

More fingers. More kisses, more Lauren. _"Everything."_

"Okay," Lauren whispers and gives Bo exactly what she asks for, fast, then slow, then hard, then soft and Bo looses count of how many times she forgets her own name. Of how many times Lauren's name is _all_ she knows.

...

She's panting and her body feels like jello almost half an hour after Lauren's done with her.

"I think you broke me." She whispers and Lauren laughs, her head on Bo's chest.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good, definitley good."

"Can I uh-" she asks tentatively.

"You don't have to."

"I _want _to." She moves so that Lauren is under her and she's looking into those beautiful brown eyes, "I really want to."

"Okay." Lauren whispers and the sex goddess from before is gone. Replaced with someone who's rather shy and rather unaware of her insane sexiness and so perfect in Bo's eyes.

She places a kiss on Lauren's mouth, then her chin, then a couple on her neck, and she keeps doing it until Lauren notices where she's headed to, "Bo you don't-"

"Shh-" she lets out softly, "let me." it's a request. Lauren nods and lies back on the pillow and Bo holds her waist. Raining kisses on her abs and Loving how they feel, how she can smell Lauren's need for her as she does this.

When she pulls away Lauren's underwear, the blonde covers her eyes, like she's ashamed of just how aroused she is, and she doesn't need to be because this- this kind of warms Bo's heart. It makes her know she's not the only one who wants this so bad. So to calm the blonde's fears, she kisses her thighs.

Slowly and sensually till she gets to the very core of her and when she dives in, Lauren looses it. Yelling Bo's name and her hands tangling themselves into Bo's hair.

And Bo gets why Lauren didn't want to have an audience because she doesn't want anyone listening in on this. These sounds Lauren makes are just for her. No one else gets to hear them.

Ever.

For some reason, that makes her want to do better. Give Lauren more so she doesn't ever have a need for anyone else.

Ruin her for everyone else because Bo's certain she's never going to want to do this to anyone else.

"Oh god- Bo." She pants out, coming off her high.

Bo licks her lips and looks up at her, "again?" The please at the end is so loud. She wants- she wants to hear Lauren make those sounds again, to taste her again, to make her feel good again.

It's never been like this with anyone else. She never has the _need _to make the other party feel good just because she wants them to feel good. It's usually becuse it's an ego boost. Something to prove that she's the best. But with Lauren it's more than that. She's addicted to how she tastes and the sounds she makes and how her hand feels just right in her hair. She's addicted to making Lauren feel good.

Lauren nods weakly and Bo doesn't give her the chance to change her mind. She goes back down on her.

...

When they've both caught their breaths, Bo doesn't know how it's supposed to go.

She's certain she'll break down and cry if Lauren stands up and goes to her room right now so it's a good thing she's lying on her pillow, looking at Bo.

Sometimes her fingers move to Bo's hair and it's nice. Bo keeps away from after sex conversations like the plague but this- this is nice.

Better than nice even.

She wishes she knew what to say but she doesn't want to say anything wrong and taint what just happened. She wants to keep that memory as perfect as it is.

"You're really beautiful."

And it just got even more perfect.

"Uh- thank you."

Lauren laughs at Bo's uncharacteristic shyness, then she turns a bit serious, "I want- I want to do that to you next time too."

The only words Bo heard in that sentense, are _next time_ there's going to be a next time.

"Okay."

Lauren laughs again and pecks Bo, then on second thought, completely kisses her, "good night."

It's morning actually but the romantic book says constantly correcting the wife isn't a good idea so Bo doesn't.

The blonde turns and Bo just stays there, looking at her back then, "Lauren?"

"Mmm?" She turns back, like she was just waiting for Bo to call her name.

"Can I-" _oh god, _"can I hold you?"

Lauren smiles. Gentle and real. Then like last night, her hand goes to Bo's waist and her head on her chest. The brunette wraps her arm around her, "good night."

...

_**You're all the awesomest readers ever. Really. Thank you for leaving the random words. I got a few extras which is just as well cause some required mutiple dictionaries and other words while hillarious were totally unusable (**__yes Happiest Pickle, I'm looking at you.) __**But seriously, thank you. Also for Reveiwng and those awesome people who drop by my inbox just to say they're enjoying this. I heart you people**_

_**And I hope this chapter is good- although I didn't proof read and I'll go sit under some rock now-cause you guys deserve it.**_

_**P.S, you can marry this story as long as I still get to write it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**An; **__I uh, I don't really think this one deserves a warning. I was going for sweet rather than funny._

_Enjoy._

...

In retrospect, Bo should totally have seen this coming.

Seriously, she feels kinda stupid for not envisioning it.

So here's the thing. Everything in life comes with it's own set of rules. It's just how things work, and being a Sexy Beast is no exception.

There're rules on how to dress, how to talk to the ladies (or you know, men, if you're into that sort of thing) there're even rules on how to handle a lady's secret chamber so she'll keep inviting you back to it.

And all these rules are really important, but none of them are as important as the rules of kink. You do not just decide all willy nilly that you and someone else will be indulging in the adventurous side of sex, it doesn't work like that. You need time and trust and a certain knowledge of each other.

Those are the rules.

Rules that Bo decides to break the minute she walks into her kitchen and finds Lauren in a button down and nothing else, dancing around as she makes break fast.

It's like a _sexual awakening, _or something of the sort. Since Lauren let Bo take a lick out of her honey pot last night, she just can't stop wanting to lick more of the honey.

(Also, she needs to stop reading the Romantic Book, it's messing with her vocabulary.)

Lauren either doesn't know the rules of kink exist, or she doesn't care for them that much because when Bo wordlessly suggests they have sex on the counter top, her only request is that they clear it first.

It's going rather well. Well, it's Bo and Lauren's hotness combined on a bloody kitchen counter; _of course _it's going well. Until all of a sudden, Bo's natural instict to always be on top kicks in and she tries to up Lauren.

_That's _when shit gets real.

It takes all of three seconds for her to fall off the counter, taking Lauren with her, but it feels like hours and when she finally hits the ground, she just knows things won't be looking so bright for her in the coming days.

"Oh my God! Bo are you alright?" Lauren yells, all panicked, as she gets off of Bo. Bo doesn't know whether that question is rhetorical or not. In all honesty, she just fell off a counter and someone fell on top of her, how on earth can she be alright?

"I think I broke my ass."

"Oh god- oh god-" Lauren's freak out is getting worse by the second and if Bo wasn't on her way to a level a million concussion right now, she would have found it extremely hot how she's biting her lip and her chest is heaving and her blouse is open to reveal a nice set of boobs.

As it is though, Bo is fearing for her life, so she only finds this mildly hot.

"I think we need to get you to hospital."

Hold up, "what? _No!"_

"Bo!"

"No, Lauren. You're not turning me into a real life episode of Sex sent me to the E.R, it's not happening."

"You haven't moved since you fell and all you care about is your damn ego?" Lauren asks incredulously, missing the whole bloody point. This isn't about _ego. _Well, it actually is but still, that amount of embarassment is freaking fatal, "we won't tell them what we doing when you fell." She tries to compromise.

"So what, we'll say I just randomly decided to lie on the counter like some kitchen counter fetishist?"

"We won't say a word about the counter. They don't have to know where you fell from, just that you fell."

"Lauren I don't-"

"I'm really scared right now, Bo." The blonde cuts her off softly, her hand coming to Bo's hair, "lets just get you to a doctor and get you looked at, okay?"

Bo sighs, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of Lauren's hand on hers, "fine."

...

Bo has always found Bossy Lauren to be a complete turn on, but when Bossy Lauren comes out for her, she thinks she might combust from the sheer hotness of it all.

The blonde is bossing people around, telling them that her wife is hurt and she needs to be seen to _immidiately _and when some aide handles Bo's arm not so gently and makes her groan, Bo thinks Lauren will melt his head with her glare alone. She's never seen the blonde so fierce and to think that this side of her comes out because of Bo, it's kind of heart warming.

"I'll be with you as soon as I finish filling this up okay?" She says to Bo before the brunette is lead away.

Bo nods and tries her best not to show her fear. She doesn't like hospitals much. They make her uncomfortable and something about them just gives her the chills. But she already fell, _while _having sex, she cannot really afford to loose any more cool points this morning.

It's not even nine for goodness sake.

So she keeps a strong face and lets Lauren kiss her temple before she's lead away and she just hopes the blonde will be done soon.

...

She's not done soon enough and by the time she walks into the room Bo is scared and wondering where she is. She audibly lets out a sigh of relief when she sees her, rushing into the room, pouring apologies even before she sits, "I had to go back home and get your insurance details." She explains as a way pf apology and it takes Bo a whole minute to calm her down.

The pain is slowly gettting worse and they said they can't give her anything for it until later. She feels like someone is busy hammering her wrist and head and she'll fall down and die a terrible painful, _painful, _death any minute now.

So when Lauren kisses her forehead gently and smooths her hair, it's a really welcome feeling.

...

Before they even have a chance to tell her that she'll have to leave the room, Lauren tells the doctor and nurses that she's Bo's wife and she's staying.

"That's okay," the doctor says as they set up the weird looking machines, "she's going to need you."

And Bo finally gets what he means by that when there's syringes poking into her wrist and there's so much pain in her body she doesn't even know what to do with it. She feels like she should get up and run and the only thing keeping her in place is Lauren's hand in hers and Lauren's lips all over her face placing gentle yet frantic kisses and Lauren's voice telling her she'll be okay, just a little longer.

The only thing keeping her in that damn hospital bed is Lauren.

...

They do some X-rays and put a splint on her before finally give her releif for all the damn pain when they're done working on her wrist. It makes her sleepy and she makes Lauren promise to be right there when she gets up.

"Of course I'll be here," Lauren assures, kissing her.

...

By the time Bo comes to, Lauren has already smoothed out everything including details to when she'll need to come back in and her pain medications because she's apparently going to be in pain for the next few days.

This is why you don't break the rules of kink, it lands you in nothing but trouble.

She's quiet the whole ride home, not because she wants to be, but because she still feels all sorts of drowsy from the medicine and the whole ordeal.

Lauren rushes out of the car as soon as they get there and helps her out and all the way into the house and into the bedroom. She puts her under the covers and tells her to rest for a while as she takes care of breakfast.

Bo doesn't have it in her to object.

...

She doesn't know for how long she sleeps but by the time she wakes up, Lauren has fixed breakfast, all of Bo's favourites and if it wasn't for the pain that comes with it, Bo would really be considering falling from counter tops more often if this is the treatement it affords her.

She broke her right wrist, so she cannot cut up her food by herself and she's really glad Lauren cut it up before serving it to her. It somehow makes her feel less hopeless.

"How do you feel?" She asks like she's afraid of the answer.

Bo stops wolfing down her food, pain medications are monsters when it comes to improving appetite, "It's not as painful as before."

"Are you sure? Because I need to know if you're in any kind of pain, we have medicine for that." She fusses and Bo smiles, falling off counter tops really isn't as bad as people make it out to be.

...

Lauren runs Bo a bath immidiately after breakfast and although the brunette tries saying she can get out of her clothes herself, she's proven wrong when her top gets stuck on her head and Lauren has to rush to help her.

"There's nothing wrong in needing help sometimes, Bo."

She says when Bo won't look her in the eyes.

It's not about needing help, everyone needs help sometimes. It's about needing someone, needing _Lauren. _Bo has spent all her life sheltering herslef from dependency. She needs Trick by default. He raised her, she has no say in that. But she has never in her life actively let herself need anyone. If you don't let people in, then it won't hurt you none when they leave.

But here she is, needing Lauren for pretty much everything. It's unsettling.

"Let me just wrap your splint first before you get in, okay?"

Bo nods and wonders why they didn't give her water proof cast or something. Or maybe Lauren is just being extra attentive. She watches silently as the blonde wraps her splint, "all done." Lauren announces mere minutes later and kisses Bo from nowhere.

The brunette smiles at that, and smiles even wider when Lauren kisses her again. All fears leaving her as she just enjoys this moment.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" She asks as Bo settles inside the warm water.

The brunette bites her lip. She's probably going to be in this thing for the next week or more. It's not like she can just not wash her hair the whole time. And she can't do it herself, no matter how much she wants to.

"I'll be gentle." Lauren whispers before kissing just under Bo's ear.

Bo's breath hitches. In all the chaos, her libido had temporarily taken a leave of absence, it's back now and it occurs to her that Lauren sounds just like she did last night.

"Are you flirting with me, Lewis?"

Lauren chuckles, pulling back, "if you have to ask, then I'm not doing it right."

"No that's not it. It's just- sometimes all you have to do is blink for me to get ideas, I don't want to misinterpret things."

"You're not misinterpreting anything," the blonde says around a laugh.

...

It's more uncomfortable for Bo when Lauren has to help her into her clothes than when she had to bathe her. Mostly because of the look in Lauren's eyes that just makes Bo want to kiss her and never stop.

"Do you want to watch a movie after this?" She asks softly, buttoning up Bo's blouse.

The brunette nods, "a movie would be nice."

Lauren nods back and tucks towel dried strands of hair behind Bo's ear, "go get in bed. I'll be right with you."

"Okay."

...

They watch silly rom coms and eat gummy bears with Bo's head on Lauren's shoulder and her broken wrist on her lap, Lauren's fingers playing with Bo's own that poke out of the splint.

They're half way through the movie when Bo starts feeling a bit of pain, then a bit gets to substancial which quickly proceeds to a lot and she finds herself whimpering and alerting Lauren to her pain although she really wanted to ride it out.

"Are you in pain?" Fussy Lauren is back.

Bo tries shaking her head, but the hiss that comes out and the fact that she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming gives her away. And she literally cannot believe that the sex gods would do her like this. Why put her through so much pain when all she wanted was some counter sex. Just, _why?_

"I'm going to get your medicine." Lauren gently moves Bo's arms away and the brunette moves her head. The blonde pretty much goes and comes back within seconds and Bo wonders whether she ran.

And as much as it bums that she's so needy now. And as scary as it is to her that she's letting Lauren break more of her walls each passing day, she really cannot help but admit that it feels good to have someone take care of her.

...

Lauren calls into work and says that she won't be coming in, probably for the rest of the week, "my wife isn't well, _Gustave, _she needs me."

At first it doesn't seem like Gustave wants to give in to her, but Lauren isn't budging and finally, he agrees to a week.

"Thank you." She says before disconnecting the call.

"You didn't have to take the whole week off." Bo says, sipping on her juice and hoping she doesn't spill because she's shit at using her left hand.

"Yes I did. More juice?"

"No," she places her glass down and pouts, "coffee would be nice though."

"I'm not letting you have coffee with your meds."

"But it doesn't say anywhere that it's bad."

"Still." Lauren says like the dictator that she is. Bo sighs and looks at the counter that caused all of this. Well, _she _caused all of this but this is her second day of the shit fest that is having a broken wrist and she needs to play the blame game a bit, just to make herself feel better.

"Can I have some gummy bears then?" She asks petulantly.

Lauren laughs like Bo is just all sorts of adorable and throws a whole pack of gummy bears at her, "knock yourself out."

...

They go shopping together. Mostly because Bo doesn't want to stay home alone but also because Lauren has developed the most irrational fear of leaving Bo alone even for a second.

Apparently, there's a way to shop. Going aisle to aisle and looking at the chemical content of the products you buy.

Bo really didn't know this. Usually she just walks around and when she finds something she needs, she dumps it into the cart, case in point, the whipped cream she just took, just because her sex life is on pause right now doesn't mean it's dead.

Lauren herself said there'll be a next time. No harm in being prepared.

"Bo, that's not on the list." Lauren says, placing it back.

"I have a broken wrist you know."

Lauren narrows her eyes, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"You have to be nice to me now, it's practically in the bill of rights."

Lauren stares at her for a moment, sighs, and throws the whipped cream into the cart.

Bo smiles; _victory._

...

Bo sits on the kitchen table as Lauren makes lunch. The blonde has decided to give Gloria the week off since she'll be home anyways.

Her hair is in a bun because, "we're not having your hair fall into our food, Bo." And her feet are clad in socks because apparently Lauren doesn't want her catching a cold on top of having a broken wrist.

Her laptop is in front of her as she types with one hand, trying to at least get some work done and not feel completely useless.

Once or twice as Lauren passes to get some things from the shelves, she kisses her softly, almost absent mindedly and doesn't say a word.

It makes Bo feel oddly domesticated.

It makes Bo feel oddly happy.

...

They have lunch in the sitting room floor, while a movie plays on TV and Bo keeps making fun of some unrealistic scenes and Lauren keeps trying not to laugh but fails miserably.

"I don't get why people make such a big deal out of love." Bo comments idly as the end credits roll.

"You've never been in love?" Lauren asks, her eyes screaming something Bo can't put a finger on.

The brunette shakes her head, "it's not for me."

"Love is for everyone."

"Every one but me. I just- I don't get what all the hype is all about. Letting people in is just setting yourself up for pain."

"Maybe," Lauren nods, "but only if you're letting the wrong people in. Letting the right person in, loving someone who loves you back, being absolutely crazy over someone who's just as crazy over you, it's the best feeling on earth." She explains softly. And something in her eyes tell Bo that she's begging for her to hear.

...

By the fifth day, Bo is so used to having Lauren around, waking up in her arms and spending the day with her that she doesn't even know how she'll adjust back to their normal lives. Maybe she should try falling off of something again.

They've settled into a routine. Wake up, have a bath, sometimes Bo manages to convience Lauren to get in with her. Well, she manged once and then Lauren's boobs were on display and Bo couldn't help but touch them. This resulted in Lauren getting out of the water because apparently they're _not _having sex while Bo has an injured wrist.

"Oh- I see how it is. So now since I'm a little broken you don't want me, huh?" She got water splashed on her face for that statement.

Now Lauren sits on the toilet seat and waits as Bo bathes herself because Lauren read somewhere on the internet that physical activity is important for the wrist.

Sometimes Lauren reads to Bo from the paper, or she tells her stories from her days in England or France or when she had just arrived in the country.

Other times Bo cracks jokes that have Lauren doubling in laughter and Bo's heart feeling a hundred different kinds of warm.

Usually after that they have breakfast before Lauren settles down with a sketch pad. Bo's head on her lap, her wrist, which Lauren is constantly aware of lying on a pillow. Sometimes she watches a movie, or reads a book, or goes through her emails, or just enjoys the feels of Lauren's hand absent mindedly running through her hair as the blonde stops to think.

She never lets Bo see what she's drawing because she has a thing for people seeing her incomplete art, but she promises to let Bo see it when she's done.

They mostly have dinner at seven. Bo has to take her medicine at eight and Lauren is adamant that she doesn't do it on an empty stomach. After dinner Lauren places Bo's soft pillows nicely on the bed and makes Bo place her wrist on them then she slips behind her and kisses her softly before whispering good night and going to sleep.

...

"Why can't Gloria come." She asks, following Lauren as the blonde goes into the living room.

"Because she has to take care of her niece, Bo. We talked about this." Lauren answers, slipping into her coat.

It's Monday now and Bo's wrist is splint free. There's still a little swelling but it doesn't hurt that much and the doctor said she'll be just fine in a few days.

Lauren has to go to work, and although she asked the doctor a million times if he's sure Bo's alright, she has the need to have someone with Bo the whole day.

Apparently she's afraid Bo will fall again. Honestly, you fall off a bloody counter _one _time, and no one lets you live it down.

"I'd really just prefer to be on my own." She really would. It's not that she's not being appriciative of the fact that Lauren is looking out for her. She is, she really really is. Every time she thinks of how things have been this past week, she feels like she's floating on a ball of cotton and clouds. So yeah, appriciation isn't the issue here.

The issue is the person Lauren wants to leave her with.

"It won't be so bad." Lauren says cupping Bo's cheek, her eyes gentle and smiling.

Bo scowls, "how can you say that, it's," before she can even finish her sentense, the door flies open and Bo's worst nightmare walks in.

"Sup bitches!"

Bo groans, Lauren smiles and turns around, "Kenz! Thank you so much for coming. I know I'll owe you big time for this."

"Damn right you will." She pulls away from Lauren's hug, her cheeky eyes settling on Bo, "so- other half of BoLo, you're now falling from counter tops, huh?"

It's going to be a long day.

...

Lauren leaves a million and one instructions for Kenzi and the girl nods to all of them, insisting that she understands although Bo can tell she doesn't.

Not really.

"I'll pick up dinner." Lauren says only to Bo, the brunette nods, she feels some sort of seperation anxiety, it's been a week of just her and Lauren and except for Trick and Crystal calling and them going out shopping, she hasn't had any other human contact, she doesn't want it to end, "be safe." She kisses Bo soundly on the lips. Then on the forehead before telling them good bye and rushing out.

Bo is still looking at the direction where she walked out of when she feels Kenzi's eyes on her, "what?" she sighs out.

"Nothing," Kenzi shrugs, shoving crisps into her mouth because she obviously always has to be eating.

"That doesn't look like a nothing look."

"What are you, the 'look Police?"

_Look Police? _Really? "Whatever," she's not up to dealing with insanity this morning. She already misses her wife. Right now Lauren would be making breakfast telling Bo the nutrional contents of the ingridients she uses and laughing when Bo confesses she doesn't understand a thing she's saying.

"You're lucky you know." Kenzi pulls her from her thought and it's only when her smile falls that she knows she was smiling.

Well, yeah, she knows she's lucky. She's rich, she's hot, she has a hot, _hot _wife. Of course she knows she's lucky.

"Your wife acts like you're a vase of gold full of diamonds lined with gemstones that somehow hold the secret to immortality. Not many people get to have that."

Without her consent, Bo blushes, '_I know'_she thinks athough there's no way on earth she's saying that to Kenzi.

...

It's only three hours later when Bo and Kenzi hear the door open and they shift their attention from the T.V

"Bo."

"Lauren?" Bo says with a frown, the blonde isn't supposed to be home for another few hours, "what are you doing home?"

"I-" she looks so damn relieved that it frightens Bo a bit.

"Lauren what's wrong?"

"You weren't picking your phone and Kenzi's phone goes straight to voice mail and-" she's cut off when Bo's arms come around her.

"I'm alright." She assures softly, "I promise."

Lauren nods on her shoulder and hugs her back so tightly Bo kinda can't breathe. Not that she's complaining.

"Disgusting I tell you. Freaking disgusting!" Kenzi says from behind them. They both laugh.

...

Lauren doesn't go back to work after that. She makes lunch for them and rubs some sort of magic oil on Bo's wrist. She doesn't know what it's called. But that shit is so magically cool.

She and Kenzi talk art while Bo works a little and she even invites Kenzi to stay for dinner and the night if she wants to.

"Nah, I have to get home. I'll see you at the studio tomorrow Lolo." she hugs her friend then turns to Bo, "Bo." She nods as a good bye.

Bo wants to nod back but Lauren is giving her the eyes, and Bo just knows she wants her to stand up and thank Kenzi for taking care of her today although she didn't even do anything other than eat all the crisps in the house and watch TV.

Still, Bo gets up and hugs Kenzi. It's odd and but not bad, Kenzi is smiling when they pull away, "thanks." The brunette whispers.

"Don't mention it."

...

Usually, Bo isn't the biggest fun of wise sayings. 'Cause not to be rude or anything, but most of them aren't even that wise.

'You can't have your cake and eat it'? Really? Who wants a cake that they won't get to eat? What's the point of having an inedible cake? Yeah, she knows it isn't to be taken literally but if whoever made up the damn sayings is so wise then why couldn't they find a better way of wording their damn saying?

So yeah, wise sayings are stupid and she has no use for them.

Except that right now she has one stuck in her mind, 'you never know what you have until you loose it.' Or however it is that saying goes.

Here's the thing, it's been a week and a few days since she hurt her wrist while attempting over the counter sexual escapades and her wrist is doing better. Lauren has been nothing short of an angle and Bo, to show her wife that she appriciates how well she took care of her when she was hurt, decided to clean the house.

Gloria's hasn't been around because she apparently has family issues to see to. Bo doesn't even know why she still keeps that woman around, she practically sprouted horns when Lauren entered their lives.

Anyway, cleaning. It was time consuming work. But all Bo had to think of was how happy Lauren will be when she comes home to a spotless house. She cleaned the whole place which really wasn't that hard because Lauren is kind of allergic to all sorts of dirt and she keeps the place clean enough. Still, by the time she was done, she felt more than a little tired. All she wanted to do was sit and wait for Lauren to come home and see what an angel Bo is and reward her with lots and lots of sex.

But then, her eyes landed on her hand and she noticed something's missing on it. And it's odd because before today, Bo had never even thought of the damn thing. It's like it's just a part of her but now it's missing and she has absolutely no fucking idea where it could be because she's been all around this damn house today.

"Oh shit."

...

She hasn't found it by the time Lauren gets home and she wonders what's the best way to tell your wife you lost your ring and you haven't the slightest idea where it could be.

She thinks maybe she should just tell her, like ripping a bad aid.

"Hi."

"Hey," Lauren says tiredly, getting off her coat, "you okay?"

Damn her nerves are showing. She takes in a huge breath, just tell her, "I cleaned today." Okay, maybe she's going to butter her up before telling her. Nothing wrong with that.

Lauren looks around and a smile settles on her face, "I can see that."

"And I uh, I might have lost my ring when I was at it."

For a moment, the blonde looks like she doesn't get what Bo is saying. Then finally her eyes get a certain look and she nods, "Oh."

"Lauren."

"It's okay. It's no big deal," she forces a smile, "it's not like they mean anything anyway, right?"

Bo nods but for some reason, that statement makes her heart hurt.

...

It's clear that although Lauren said she's okay with it, she's not. Her eyes keep focusing on Bo's ringless finger and she looks so sad about it that Bo considers drawing a damn ring on her finger just to take the look away.

She's also distant the whole night and she seems to have so much on her mind and Bo just wants to reach her somehow. Things have been so fucking good between them. It feels like they're heading towards something beautiful and she doesn't want to ruin that for anything.

"I'll find it, Lauren." She says as they're having their silent dinner.

Lauren doesn't say anything to that.

...

Bo has to go into the office the next day and she cannot keep her mind off the fact that Lauren still seemed sad this morning and that she kept playing with her own ring almost constantly.

She tries to put her mind into her work in order to forget her wife's sadness but she can't. And by the time she has to leave work, she knows she has to somehow make this right.

And there's only one thing she can think of right now.

She texts Lauren that she'll be home a little late today and she drives two hours to the best jewelery shop she knows. Her company once worked with the son of the owner and he tried to get into her pants by promising to give her all of his father's jewels.

As if she'd ever fall for such bull.

But still, even then she could admit that the rings were beautiful and the more she thinks of them on hers and Lauren's fingers, the more she knows it's a great idea.

She realizes she doesn't know Lauren's ring size when the lady at the store asks her what size she wants and she could make a wild guess but what if she's wrong? She's already in trouble as it is. She cannot afford any more fuck ups.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She tells the nice lady, her mind already plotting on ways she's going to get Lauren's ring size and how exactly she's going to do this when she finally has the ring.

She's thinking choirs, giant ones singing in multiple languages as _let me put a ring on it _is being written in the sky and a couple million fire works go off lighting up the sky.

Yeah, that would definitley work.

She's still polishing her brilliant plan when she enters the house and freezes. The lights are off, there's candles on various spots of the house and the whole place smells like Lavenders, Bo's favourite scent.

"Lauren?" She calls, placing her briefcase down.

The blonde comes from the kitchen, dressed in simple jeans and a nice sheer top, "hi." She smiles, placing the food she's holding on the dinning table.

"What's going on?" Bo doesn't even know why she's whispering, she just doesn't feel like ruining this moment.

"It's Friday," Lauren says moving closer to her and taking her hand, "and Friday is date night, remember?"

"I," she thought Lauren was mad at her. It didn't even occur to her that the blonde would want to do this tonight.

Lauren kisses her, cutting off whatever she was going to say, "come on," she says pulling a still stunned Bo's hand," I made all your favourites."

...

The Lauren of tonight and the Lauren of last night are two very different beings. Tonight's Lauren laughs and tells jokes and looks at Bo with so much adoration that sometimes the brunette has to look away.

Dinner is beyond amazing and Bo feels like she should say thank you, she just doesn't know how.

"Bo," Lauren calls pulling her from her thoughts, "I- I wanted to apologize for last night." She says softly and the mood suddenly shifts.

"Lauren it's okay."

"No it's not. I know you didn't intentionally loose it. But I, I did mean it when I said that ring didn't really mean anything. That's why," she seems to get more nervous by the second, "that's why I want you to have this."

_Holy shit. _This is a freaking proposal. A proposal is in the happening right the hell now.

Lauren pulls out a small, elegant diamond ring, "it's not the biggest or most expensive ring in the world, but it means a lot to me and I want you to have it. I want to put it on you because I want us to mean something. I want- I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. If you'll have me of-"

"Yes!" Bo doesn't even know she's yelled it until Lauren's eyes grow a bit wide, "yes yes yes!"

"Really?" She seems surprised, "you're sure?"

"One hundred percent." Bo nods and she feels like crying and she feels surprised at herself too. This isn't something she's ever done. This is a commitment, this is her accepting whole heartedly to need someone else.

It's scary and exciting and exhilarating all at the same time. She feels like she might cry when Lauren puts the ring on her finger.

But instead of crying, she kisses Lauren.

...

They leave a trail of clothes as they head towars the bedroom and while their first time together was hot and desperate, this one feels slow, meaningful.

Lauren nips at Bo's lips and Bo kisses the tip of Lauren's nose and the both laugh when they fall on the bed, Bo going fast and Lauren falling on top of her.

Lauren looks into Bo's eyes, her brown eyes full of unmasked adoration, "tu es tres belle." She whispers, placing Bo's hair behind her ears and kissing her just for the sake of it.

And Bo bites her lip because well, _multi lingual sex_.

She tries getting on top, taking control of the situation because Lauren speaking in French has her libido coming out of hibernation but the blonde isn't having that, "I'm taking care of you tonight." She says, her lips on Bo's neck, "I just need you to lie here and trust me, okay."

Bo nods, and when Lauren looks up at her and smiles like she's won gold just because Bo has agreed to trust her, the brunette thinks she finally understands why people make such a fuss over this whole love business and what Lauren meant by being crazy over someone who's just as crazy about you.

And Lauren was right. This right here, this is the absolute best feeling in the world.

...

_**I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter but hopefully it was good? Or okay, or whatever, as long as you guys enjoyed it. LostGirlz, I hope this was even a quater of what you expected.**_

_**Thank you so very much for all the support. The tweets, follows,favs, PMs, And especially your reveiws that pretty much always ALWAYS have me laughing. Thanks.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I just realized that I never put disclaimers and I just go around here acting like I own LG or something. Which I don't. **_

_**This quick update is here because you're all bloody awesome and awesome people deserve awesome things.**_

...

Bo wakes up earlier than she intended to. After Lauren ravaged her in French last night she decided that she's going to sleep in today.

But her bladder feels like it's being squeezed by a bear and if she doesn't relieve it soon it's going to burst. That doesn't sound romantic at all.

She kisses Lauren's forehead before leaving. Then she kisses her neck and her eyes and her nose and she has to literally pull herself away before she just forgets the fate of her bladder and takes Lauren right here right now.

She's in the absolute best mood she's ever been in in her entire life. It seemed like someone opened her up and poured a whole lot of happiness into her and when she catches the sight of her ring in the mirror as she brushes her teeth, she knows she wouldn't be able to hold her smile in if she tried.

...

Randomly, she decides to go out and get break fast so she can give Lauren the perfect breakfast in bed. Crystal tries chatting her up but Bo tells her she's in a hurry, she needs to get back home before Lauren gets up.

It's breakfast in bed she's planning, not breakfast at any other part of the house.

She takes out Lauren's favourite plate and places the food neatly on it and she makes fresh mango juice and pours it into those glasses that Lauren likes although Bo doesn't know why and as a last minute thought, she runs and plucks a branch from the ferns. And places it nicely on the tray and smiles at her handy work as she goes to wake her wife.

...

Lauren is still sleeping when Bo goes into the room so Bo places the tray aside and gets to waking her up.

She kisses her slowly, gently and at first Lauren is unresponsive but seconds later, Bo feels her kissing back lazily. The brunette smiles as Lauren's hands come to her hair and when they finally pull apart, it's for air.

"Morning," Lauren's voice is raspy and her eyes are lazy with sleep. Bo's heart is going crazy although she really doesn't want to think about that right now.

"Hey. Breakfast's ready."

A slow smile spreads on Lauren's lips, "you cooked?"

"Well, not exactly. But we could pretend I did." She adds hopefully.

The blonde laughs.

...

At first, Bo thinks she's not really going to be good at this whole exclusivity business. Although if she really thinks of it, she hasn't even thought of another girl but Lauren for months.

But the time that follows proves that she was worried for nothing. Nothing changes between them other than they have a lot of sex. In three different languages no less.

Lauren is still sometimes sarcastic, other times nerdy and all round too perfect. They still have Sunday brunch with Trick but now they sometimes also go to Crystal's for break fast and slowly, like a virus that you can't fight, Kenzi has injected herself into their lives. But other than the fact that she goes through gummy bears like the black plague of candy, Bo doesn't mind the girl too much.

They still have date night which Bo hopes will never end. Last week though they had date day. They spent the day driving to some secret spot hours away. Listening to bad music and eating gummy bears in the car.

"This is one of my most favourite places on earth." Lauren said when Bo asked her why the cliff which seemed like nothing special was so important to her, "I used to come here and just think or when I was homesick or when I wanted to be alone. It used to be my safe place."

"Used to be?" Bo asked with an arched brow.

Lauren smiled and kissed her, "yeah, used to be."

...

Bo read from the romantic book- which she couldn't throw away because it seemed really low. That book got her laid, she couldn't do it like that; a way to keep your relationship strong is to never deny your wife the small things.

She scoffed when she read that, she couldn't even deny Lauren the huge things-A fact that Kenzi makes it a point to point out at least twice every day- so she would never deny her the small ones.

Unless the small thing Lauren needed was this specific thing.

"I don't get why you're complaining." The blonde says, putting on her mittens.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just sternly voicing the opinion that I'm really not down with this." Bo counters, raising her chin almost reflexivley as Lauren tags on her scarf. The blonde has the most complicated way of folding them and Bo just isn't about that life. She's into just throwing a scarf around your neck, not all this fold this way twist that way business. So Lauren has taken to doing it herself because it'll bug her to death if Bo has her scarf on in a way she doesn't like.

"And why not?" She asks, finally done with the scarf and tucking some of Bo's hair that's falling out of her knit cap behind her ears. She seems wholy amused at this whole conversation and the look in her eyes plus her actions temporarily make Bo forget what she was saying.

Sometimes she feels like she could swoon from how beautiful Lauren is and how she makes her feel.

Sometimes that feeling scares her.

Lauren chuckles like she's in on a secret and kisses the tip of Bo's nose and moves closer, drapping her arms on her shoulders, "why are you such a grinch?"

Bo's mind is pulled back to what she was whinning about and she scowls, "I'm not a grinch, I just don't get why we need a tree in our damn house like a bunch of tree huggers. It makes no sense."

"But it's Christmas and Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without a Christmas tree."

"You said Christmas like four times in a single sentense."

Lauren scrunches her nose cutely, "I did." She nods and Bo laughs.

"It's just a tree, Bo." She said finally when Bo's laugh settles. That's the thing though. It's not just a tree, it's an indication that all this is real. This will be their first big holiday while being really together and Bo is so afraid of not being good and messing it up. Growing up Christmas wasn't such a huge deal and in the recent years it's just been about her going out and finding too drunk girls to have sex with her too drunk self.

What she's been doing with Lauren for the past month. Going out to shop for presents for their friends and family, decorating their house. Going to that home that Bo's being donating money to for as long as she can remember. Meeting the people who live there and giving them all her super expensive clothes that she's never found it in her to wear. Watching Christmas movies and sitting down to plan what they'll make for the big dinner that they've invited everyone to; this aren't things she's ever done.

And she's been reading and trying to do her very very best and she's about eighty percent certain Lauren will like her gift that Bo has gone through insane lengths to get ready for her in time but still, she's nervous.

She's afraid of messing up the best thing to ever happen to her and getting a tree will just make everything real to her for some reason.

"Do you really not want to get one?" She sounds like she'll abandon the idea if Bo just says the word. The brunette sighs.

"I guess a small tree couldn't hurt."

Lauren grins so wide and kisses her.

Kenzi's right, she's whipped.

...

They end up getting a big tree because she's Bo Dennis, no way she's driving hours to come home with a thing that's shorter than her.

She's not taking that kind of embarrasment.

It takes them so much time to get the tree in the house and at the spot Lauren put aside for it and Bo is about to complain but then her eyes land on Lauren who's looking at the tree with so much awe and her complaints are forgotten.

That look is worth anything.

...

Lauren gasps like Bo just murdered a bunch of extinct fish when the brunette says they should get some professionals to come decorate the tree for them.

Bo doesn't get what the big deal is and she says so.

"That's the best part!"

Uh- is she insane? Decorating shit is a lot of work, And work is never fun.

But even as she protests, Lauren pulls Bo up and goes and gets the boxes ad boxes of decorations that she bought,

"But I don't wanna."

"We'll have sex after." She offers.

Bo glares, "are you using sex to get me to do what you want?"

"Just this once. Is it working?" She asks bitting her lip-

Bo kneels down and opens the boxes.

...

Turns out it actually is fun.

Lauren is so free and happy and it's kind of infectious. Or Bo is just happy when Lauren is happy, she isn't really sure. All she knows is that she laughs when after their first try their tree looks like a rainbow machine vomited on it and Lauren looks horribly appaled. And she laughs when she falls while carrying Lauren on her back to place some top ones and when she pretends to have broken her wrist again, and Lauren freaks out only for Bo to tell her she's kidding, Lauren hits her and tells her, "It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny."

"You're an ass."

"But I'm your ass, right?" She doesn't give the blonde a chance to answer. Just pulls her hand until she's lying on top of her and decorating is forgotten for a while.

...

Lauren also invites Gloria to their nice dinner and she tells her not to come in her uniform, "you're our guest."

But she forgets to tell her not to come with her sister's bundle of joy because Gloria is the first person to turn up, her niece in her hands.

Apparently her sister ran and left the little one and now Gloria is left to care for it and she's yet to find a solution to her problem.

Lauren gushes over the tiny human for almost a whole century. Saying stuff that it won't even understand, everyone knows that babies speak in secret languages that only computers know. She says she wishes she could stay with the child longer but she has so much to do still.

And like the ruiner of super important TV time that she is, Gloria says she's going to help Lauren. Bo's feelings are a little hurt when Lauren accepts because her wife threw her out of the kitchen, saying her lips are a distraction as if she doesn't know the constitution of marriage affords Bo endless kisses.

But that's not even the worst part. The worst part is when _she _has to hold the new human.

"No."

She says taking a step back.

"Bo."

"Lauren no-" she already knows she's going to give in. She is incapable of denying her wife anything. Especially when she looks at her like _that. _And by 'that' she means pretty much any way. She's a goner for each and every one of Lauren's looks.

"Please. I could really use Gloria's help."

"Why can't I help. I'm a world reknown chef you know."

Lauren's face breaks into a smile, "because you distract me." She leans in and kisses Bo and before the brunette knows it, the Tiny one is placed in her arms, "it's just a baby, Bo."

...

She's holding it as far away from her as possible. It's great and all, but babies poop and shriek really loudly and she's not about to have her ear drums busted.

This is one is at least not much for shrieking. She just suckles on her little fist that's so fucking tiny and looks at Bo with her huge innocent eyes.

"Hi." Bo says to it. Still holding it far, _far _away. She kinda looks like she's presenting someone with a gift and if her arms didn't hurt like bitch, she would laugh, " don't take this the wrong way but you're kinda fat for a baby. And you're breaking my arm. So I uh, I'm going to place you down and I need you not to cry cause Lauren will have my head and deny me kisses if you do, okay?"

She just keeps suckling on her arm. Bo decides that that is equivalent to _Okay _in baby talk. So she gently places her on the seat and takes her arms away slowly. Giving out a sigh when the small human doesn't start howling.

"You really should look into dieting or something." She advises. Swinging her arms around to get feeling back into them. The baby makes something that sounds like laugh and it's a million sorts of sweet and okay, Bo can probably admit that the baby is sorta cute.

Like, she's not going to go around making home for one inside her perfectly toned stomach any time soon but as far as shriecking poop machines go, this one is really cute.

She tickles her a little and smiles when she shows her toothless gums in what Bo assumes is a huge ass smile.

"You're not so bad." She compliments. The baby kicks it's feet and Bo is about to say something else when she feels someone sitting beside her.

She turns to find a smiling Lauren, "you're really good with her."

Lauren places her head on Bo's shoulder and makes faces at the baby who delights in that shit. Bo joins them and for a few minutes, they're just a married couple doing silly things to make a baby smile.

...

Christmas dinner is amazing. Trick brings expensive wine, Kenzi brings some Russian meal that Bo doesn't eat at first because although she's letting Kenzi in, she still knows that Kenzi is insane and everything she does is suspect. But Lauren pouts when Bo won't have the spoonfull she's offering until Bo has no option but to try the damn thing and it turns out to not be so bad. Crystal and Hale bring so many pastries and even aide brings something. Lauren plays with the baby a bit beofre the gusts arrive and she feeds her her milk and Beth, that's her name, sleeps all through dinner.

There's laughter and stories and when Bo looks around her dinner table, she cannot believe it. She used to think she loved being alone. The lone wolf collecting orgasms. She used to think letting people in was stupid. But now here she is, on Christmas night, having dinner with family.

She feels like she might cry for some reason.

"Are you okay?" Lauren whispers so that only Bo hears her. The brunette smiles,

"I'm perfect." She answers honestly.

...

Bo is kinda sad to see Beth go and she holds her a little, "remember that talk we had about dieting, mkay?"

Lauren tells Gloria she can bring the baby around any time and she and Bo would love to have her. Every body thanks them for the lovely time and Lauren and Trick again plan on that meuseum visit that Bo thinks they'll talk of till the end of time.

It's become sort of an inside joke between the two.

Bo helps Lauren with the dishes and she makes Lauren laugh when she somehow gets suds on her chin.

"It's fitting though, cause it's Christmas and all."

Lauren kisses her. Not even minding the soap.

...

They agreed last night that they'll exchange their special gifts tonight. Their own tradition. And while exchanging gifts with everyone else was nice, this part makes Bo a little bit nervous.

She put so much into this that if Lauren doesn't like it she's sure her heart break will be heard all the way in Japan.

"Me first." Lauren whispers, kneeling to present the huge box to Bo."

"It's big!" The brunette says happily and it makes Lauren laugh, but her laugh sounds nervous. She already gave Bo her first gift in front of everyone else, but this is their special time. Bo understands her worry.

"It's-" she whispers when she finally opens the gift, "it's me."

It is her. On that day that they went to Lauren's special place and Lauren was trying to get her to smile for the photo but Bo was being sturrbon so Lauren told some really bad knock knock joke and Bo just _had _to laugh at it's lameness.

Lauren took a photo then.

And while that photo was great, having it in this painting is even greater. It's like the hapiness she felt in that moment is amplified and her eyes are looking at Lauren with _so _much. So much. Her fingers move to trace the painting.

She cannot believe this, "it's beatiful."

"There's more." Lauren says shyly and that's when Bo notices a notebook.

"You uh- you have to open it really fast."

Bo does so. And she cannot help the laughter than is traced with tears of happiness that tears from the back of her throat when she sees her face rapidly change into hundreds of different emotions when she does so. Then as the pages go on it becomes her and Lauren and it ends with them kissing.

"Do you like it?" She sounds nervous.

Bo can't talk because she's afraid she'll cry if she opens her mouth. She doesn't even know how her hands get to Lauren's cheeks and how her lips connect with hers in a kiss that she hopes says more than words ever could.

...

"A blind fold?" Lauren sounds confused. It's now Bo's turn to present her gift and she's nervous as all actual fucks.

"It's the first part of your gift."

Lauren eyes her suspiciously but she lets Bo place it one her and walk her to her actual gift. Bo says a quick prayer to whoever that this doesn't back fire and pushes the door open and pulls the blind fold off.

Lauren gasps, "oh my god. How-"

"The internet and I made a few calls." She says as Lauren walks into the art studio. It was really hard to keep this a secret from Lauren but she made it a possible because she really needed this to be a surprise. She spent a lot of time thinking of this. She'd though of giving her the ring but she wanted something specifically thought of for this day. She paid good money for it but that doesn't mean any thing to her, "is it okay?" She asks as Lauren walks around, running her fingers through things and looking like she still can't believe it, "I want you to have something that's _yours _in our home."

"It's perfect," she looks at Bo with glassy eyes before moving to her and burrying her face in the brunette's neck, " Thank you so much. I love it." She says against Bo's neck.

_And I love you. _Bo thinks.

...

_**An; I could write ten chapters on BoLo christmas alone I swear! Its probably the funnest thing to write. **_

_**To everyone who asked for a quick update (which was all of you I think) This ones for you. **_

_**Landers24; Good luck when you take the bar exam!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Three chapters in less than a week? God I need to chill and stop spamming your inboxes.**_

_**I hope you still like it though.**_

...

They have just had mind blowing Christmas Sex. That name sounds hella blasphemous but it's sex on Christmas day, what the bloody else is she supposed to call it?

Anyway, they're lying on their backs, panting and enjoying that feeling of getting back to earth when Lauren boldly insunuates that Bo is a sex addict.

Or maybe she just said that Bo likes sex, either way, she acted like she wasn't just moments ago begging for Bo to send her to wonderland and that shit just wasn't flying with Bo. Not on Christmas day.

(This is slowly becoming one of her most favourite holidays ever.)

"I'm not a sex addict, okay? I've told you, I like sex but I can definitley do without it."

"Put your money where your mouth is." Lauren challenges and Bo is just glad for her she decided to say that _now. _If she'd done it minutes before when Bo's mouth was in unmentionable places, she doubts Lauren would have been so comfortable with the situation.

"What?"

"No sex until one of us initiates it. First one to break has to do whatever the other wants."

Bo blinks, then blinks again. What the hell kinda sorcery is this though? _No sex? _She wants to say the biggest no ever. She's having _feelings _for Lauren now. Feelings she's never had for any other human being. Feelings that make her want to touch the blond all the time and kiss her and _yes, _have an insane amount of sex with her.

But Lauren's eyes are challenging and Bo Dennis has pride the size of the Grand Canyon, "you're on."

At first, Lauren seems surprised that Bo went for it. But then she smiles, "get ready to loose, Dennis."

You hear that? That's the sound of someone who's never seen Bo's full seduction skills in action. Bo just smiles, she might be having _strong feelings that are more than like _for Lauren, but she's not letting herself loose this.

No way.

But first, "can we start tomorrow," she asks, her hand going to Lauren's breast.

The blonde just laughs and tops her.

...

Since this is Lauren we're talking about, she comes up with rules for their game because she wouldn't be her if she didn't.

Bo has had time to think about this and thoroughly re-evaluate the situation and she has come to the conclusion that she got this.

Really, she's going to put her full skills to use and within a day, or maybe two, she'll have Lauren begging for her.

She's even started thinking of the things she will have Lauren do. Maybe they'll finally try going the kinky way again. Since that accident Lauren's put a big fat no on kink of all forms and shape. She won't even tolerate Bo topping her now.

_"What if you fall again?"_

_"That happened once!"_

_"It still happened."_

So yeah, this challenge couldn't have come at a better time. Plus Lauren's on Christmas leave and Gloria is still taking Bo's money without really earning it by showing up to her damn job, so all in all, this is the _best _time for this to happen.

"No self service."

Uh, the fuck? "What if it takes like a month for you to break?" She knows she's contradicting herself but still.

"Who says _I'll _be the one to break?"

"Uh, my utter and complete sexiness?" Bo states like its thoroughly obvious. She knows Lauren's also got some moves, she's seen them first hand but no way she'll be able to withstand the full force of seductive nature that is Bo Dennis.

Lauren laughs and goes back to her list of rules, "no cheating."

"What do you mean?"

"They'll be no getting each other drunk then using that to your advantage."

Okay, there goes pretty much half of Bo's game plan. Her seduction skills depend on inhibitions being lowered. And unless she finds a weed cake somewhere and gets Lauren high, alcohol is her only option.

"No drugs either."

Fuck, maybe she doesn't have this in the bag after all.

"Is that all?" She asks to mask her growing sense of defeat. She can't let herself loose even before its begun.

"That's all." Lauren smiles happily, the kinda smile that makes Bo feel five maybe six kinds of weak in her knees. Which is just ridiculous cause she's seated for god's sake, "I'll need you to sign here."

"Why?" She arches a brow and chuckles. Lauren looks at her like she asked the silliest thing ever.

"Because, Bo, I need to know that you've agreed to the terms and you understand that if you break any of these rules then I've won."

Bo bites her inner cheeks and signs the damn thing. Trying to keep the fact that Lauren's nerdy rant just made her almost forget everything and take her right here, right now.

Her chances for winning this aren't looking so bright.

...

_Seduction 101, constantly speak like you've just inhaled an entire chimney._

"Hey." She whispers sexily into Lauren's ear. It's day one of their competiton and although Bo feels the odds are starked against her, she's going to give this her all. And by the hitch of Lauren's breath, it's working.

"Hi." Lauren shuts the book she was reading and gives Bo her full attention.

"What are you reading?" She asks, her hand tracing Lauren's shoulder, smiling when the blonde's eyes glaze over.

"Uh-a book?"

Bo chuckles throatily. How did she ever think she'll loose this. "Anything _interestin?"_

"A little. But not as interesting as the way your voice has me wanting to do things to you right now." Lauren says sincerely. She doesn't even look like she's trying to seduce Bo. She just seems honest.

It turns Bo on like no ones business, "then do it."

It takes a moment but then Lauren visibly pulls back, "no." She looks like she's using her all to hold herself back. Her eyes are dark and her breath a little strained.

Bo groans and buries her face in her hands. She's never wanted to jump someone so much. She can't beleive her own technique back fired on her.

...

_When seducing, dress for sucess._

It's only the end of day two and Bo is already feeling like this is killing her. She's given Lauren _the eyes, the voice, the walk, _and although Lauren has clearly wanted to just have her way with her, she has the restraint of something Bo is sure is yet to be born because she always holds herself back.

And Bo has wanted to just give up. To hell with it, she's her wife and how bad could whatever Lauren will have her do be anyway?

But again, pride. She has fucking pride and she's not going to give up without even being seduced in the first place.

How embarassing is that; seducing herself into loosing a bet. Because that's what's been happening. Lauren hasn't even made a move yet.

So no, Bo's not giving up. Not yet. What she is doing is finding that Victoria Secret lingerie that she spent an insane amount of money on, shaving her legs, taking a two hour bath, and giving Lauren no option but to jump her bones.

It's going to happen. She has faith.

It doesn't happen because the minute Lauren walks into the room and sees her lying, in position no less, she backs up, shaking her head, "you're not playing fair."

Bo chuckles her voice dripping sex, "I never said I will."

"God, Bo. Do you know how sexy you look? It's unfair for you to even _look _like that in the first place." She says like it's all the truth she knows.

And the thing is, Lauren is standing all the way at the door but Bo can feel the want eminatting from her. It makes her feel special and wanted and she _needs _Lauren to just close the distance and take her.

_Please._

"Lauren-"

"I can't-" she shakes her head again and opens the door.

Bo sits up as if pricked, "where are you going?!"

"To the guest room. I can't sleep next to you while you look like that and not to anything about it."

Then she's gone and Bo slumps her sexy self on the bed. She has herself wound up and nothing's going to be done about it.

Fuck it, she's not even going to get cuddles tonight.

"Fuck!"

...

_Important rule of seduction, in desperate times, have no shame._

This is her last resort. She feels like she's losing her mind. It's like the more she seduces Lauren and has Lauren looking at her with that look only to not do anything about it, the more turned on she feels.

Her skin is constantly tingling, she feels like she's getting a fever from how hot she feels and at some point she's sure her vagina is going to emancipate itself from her cause of all the torture.

If this doesn't work she doesn't know what she'll do.

"Morning." Lauren says kissing her cheek absent mindedly and reaching for Bo's coffee. They always share coffee for some reason, "oh god, this is so good," she hands Bo back the cup and leans in to fully kiss her, "I missed you last night."

Another thing keeping Bo on the clear path to insanity, Lauren spending her nights in the guest room; _I'm just keeping away from temptation, Bo._

She misses Lauren's warmth at night and her kisses that she gives Bo before they sleep and waking up in her arms and this game is getting annoying now.

She has to win soon.

Time for action, "Oh my god," she exclaims after very intentionally pouring coffee on her top, " I'm such a klutz. Fuck, I'm all wet now."

Lauren's eyes widen a bit and she steps back.

_It's working!_

"I'm so wet." she looks at the top that's now clinging to her braless breasts, "baby are you okay?"

Lauren looks even more surprised. Bo is pulling all the big guns out today. It's day four, shit has to get real.

"I-" she looks like she doesn't know whether to adress the pet name or the boob situation going on. She looks like she's right where Bo wants her.

"You what?" Bo bites her lip.

Lauren takes a step forward and meshes their lips together.

Oh god, sweet _victory. _Bo can taste it on her tongue and lips and the way her hands move under her top and her moans and the way she's pulling back and- wait, "what, what's wrong?"

"I can't."

"Lauren no." She whines. This legit cannot to be happening right now. It just can't, "please," she tries stealing more kisses.

Lauren gives in to one but pulls back again, "I have to go."

And she really, honest to god fucking leaves. Bo just stands there, wet topped, panting with need and confused as all actual hells, "I can't beleive this."

...

She gives up after that. She's not about to give in yet because it cannot be stressed enough that she has pride but she's done.

She's certain she's turned on to an illegal degree. She even feels sorry for the people who come near her because it's so much she fears it's contagious.

And Lauren's super turned on too. It's not like Bo can't see the looks she gives her and how her hands linger on too much and how desperate her kisses are.

But neither of them want to be wrong and Bo thinks this will be the death of them.

And no, that's not a figure of speech, she actually means she's going to die-_dead- _from all this.

They try being normal, like they're not a bunch of overly turned on people who have to much pride to do anything about it.

They go shopping for New Year shit. They're all going to Trick's tomorrow to usher in the New Year and Bo and Lauren are providing entertainment. They buy Beth some gifts and have a nice lunch at the mall.

And other than the fact that Bo wants to strungle every kissing couple because she knows that they're definitley getting some, it's a nice day.

Lauren insists on making pizza from scratch that night and she surprises Bo by telling her she once worked in a resturant as a cook. In her state of extreme arousal, Bo thinks of how hot it was when Lauren was flipping those burgers.

(It's official, she needs help.)

They have dinner on the sitting room floor and for some reason the good wine makes them laugh at the littliest things and for a moment, Bo forgets about all else.

They've just finished dinner and are lying on their backs quietly then "Dance with me." Lauren says from nowhere. Bo narrows her eyes.

"To what music?"

Lauren puts on some song on her phone and raises her eye brow like Bo has no excuse now.

It's a slow dance and Lauren laughs when Bo apologises for stepping on her toe, "it's okay." She says softly.

It's not that Bo is a bad dancer, she's not. It's just that the closeness and Lauren's scent is overwhelming her senses.

It's making those _feelings _that she's been trying to ignore the whole week seem to come alive.

"We've been married almost a year and I've never danced with you before," Lauren whispers, moving her around, "I wanted to change that."

"You're a good dancer."

"I'm French," she places kisses Bo softly, " there isn't much I'm not good at."

Bo rolls her eyes, more to hide the fact than she's blushing than anything else,"so cocky."

"You have no idea."

The brunette laughs and laughs some more when Lauren spins her around,"you're so beautiful."Lauren says when Bo's laugh settles down.

"What are you trying, Lewis?"

"I'm trying to tell my wife that she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lauren answers, her eyes sparkling and suddenly they come to a stop and that's when Bo realizes that the song already ended.

She also realizes she can't keep not telling her. Someone who makes her feel the way Lauren makes her feel without even trying deserves to know that they're loved with an intensity that Bo doesn't think she'll ever love anyone ever again.

She tried almost the whole week to seduce Lauren with every move she has in her books and nothing worked. And here is Lauren, seducing her by doing nothing other than being her perfect self.

"I loose."

Lauren arches a brow, "what?"

"I- loose. " She says, making sure every word's heard, "And that means I'm going to take you to _our _room and accept my defeat like the humble person I am."

Lauren smiles brilliantly at her before allowing herself to be pulled to the bedroom.

Soon, soon Bo is going to find the perfect way to tell her wife she loves her. But for tonight, she's going to do everything in her power to show her.

...

_**Thank you so much to Everyone who reviewed, PM'd, tweeted, the last chapter, I was a little conflicted over it, so THANKS!**_

_**Also, that thing that you guys do where you tell me your favourite parts of the story is **__my__** favourite part of the story and it makes me laugh so much so keep doing that. It makes this so much fun.**_

_**Lastly, Fanfic Fan, why do you not have an acc?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**From the bottom of my heart, Thank you for telling me your favourite parts of the story and just making my days that much better.**_

Lauren insists on taking a shower before she gets into bed, never mind that she took another one right before cooking just a few hours earlier.

She leaves Bo in bed all by herself, looking at the ceiling and avoiding thinking of anything because she knows once she starts she'll never stop. Her thoughts on _not _thinking are cut short when Lauren walks back into the room, wrapped in a towel and her hair slightly wet.

She's going on and on about how great she feels now that she's showered and all Bo can think of is how fucking beautiful she looks.

Like, Lauren has always been beautiful. Even back when Bo thought the woman was insanity personified she could admit that. But now that Bo is letting herself look at Lauren, really _look _at her- it's sorta overwhelming how beautiful she is.

How perfect everything about her is -from her hair to her legs to how she smiles- settles somewhere inside Bo's heart and tugs in the sweetest of ways and she finds herself smiling for no reason.

"What?" Lauren chuckles at the smiling brunette while she puts her hair in a bun that it won't be in in the morning anyway.

"Nothing," Bo answers although she's _still _smiling.

Lauren laughs and jumps into bed, making the matress bounce and causing Bo to laugh, "you're an odd one Bo Dennis." She says fondly, her eyes bright with amusement.

Bo just pulls her close until she's on top of her, "is that a compliment? Cause I'm taking it as one."

"Of course you are." Lauren laughs but her eyes are settling on Bo. And the brunette doesn't know if they've always been so bright or if she's just noticing, but they're shinning so much it's distracting, "hi." She whispers.

Bo smiles, "hey."

"How are yah?"

Bo laughs, "you're such a dork."

"What's dorky about greeting my wife?"

"At ten at night?"

"It's seven in the morning somewhere," the blonde retorts with a shrug and Bo can't hold back anymore. She kisses her.

...

She tastes like warmth and that minty toothpaste that she's obsessed with because _it's made entirely of nature's herbs._Her hair is slightly wet under Bo's fingers and her heart is beating furiously just over Bo's and when she pulls back, her cheeks are rosy and her breath is coming out fast.

"You're so beautiful," it comes out before Bo can even think about it, it sounds more like a confession than an observation.

Lauren blushes, "thank you."

Her voice sounds breatheless and it makes Bo's heart flip, knowing that she's the cause of that. Her hand, seemingly by it's own mind, curls behind Lauren's neck and pulls her back down, connecting their lips again and making Lauren moan in that way that gives Bo's vagina butterflies.

It doesn't matter how many times she and Lauren do this, she'll never get used to it.

And for some reason that doesn't seem like such a bad thing.

...

Bo flips them over when the need to just _have _Lauren becomes too much. She needs to be inside her. To look into her eyes when she comes undone.

Their kisses are now fast, hard, almost desperate really. Bo feels like she's too alive right now but if she tried, she could be even more alive.

Lauren feels warm and soft and real beneath her. Bo knows if she concentrated hard enough she could find the rythm in the blonde's heart beat that's right beneath Bo's head that's busy on Lauren's breast.

But she's finding it hard enough to just _breathe _right now. Like she has to make a conscious effort to make sure she's taking in air because at the moment, anything that's not _Lauren_ isn't something that her brain sees as a priority.

"Bo," Lauren whimpers and if possible, it just drives Bo closer to the edge, makes her needier and even more desperate although for the life of her she doesn't know for what. They really weren't kidding when they said love makes people crazy.

"Oh god, Bo."

"What," she pants out, leaving Lauren's breast to just look at her. Her hair already out of its bun. Her skin now glowing and her cheeks tinted with the preetiest shade of pink Bo has ever seen in her life, "tell me what you need baby."

"You." Lauren says simply, honestly, and Bo almost comes.

"Again," she kisses her chest because it's the first part she reaches, then she moves to her mouth, "say that again," she whispers when she pulls back," tell me you need me, Lauren. Tell me you need me and I'll give you everything. I swear."

"I need you Bo." Lauren says without even stopping to think, "I need you."

It's all Bo needs to hear.

...

She loves how responsive Lauren's body is. How she doesn't hold back. How her back arches from the bed when Bo enters her, how ungarded her voice is when she calls out Bo's name.

"I want-" she reaches out blindly, her eyes shut and her world coming undone, "together Bo- I want-" Bo gets what she's trying to say even before she's done saying it and she's more than happy to oblige.

She's more than more than happy when Lauren finally finds where Bo needs her most because just watching the blonde has her feeling like she's on literal fire.

"Fuck."

"Together." Lauren says again and Bo nods. She's never going to be able to deny this woman anything on earth.

Ever.

...

She doesn't know where she begins and where Lauren ends. She doesn't even know whose heart it is that she can feel beating.

All she knows is that she's never felt the way she's feeling right now. Like someone just took her apart and pieced her back together.

"Hey," Lauren smooths sticky hair from her forehead, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" She feels soft palms wiping tears from her face. And Holy fucking hell, _she's crying? _During sex? In all fucking seriousness? "it's okay if you're not."

Lauren's soft voice isn't making things any better. And Bo just feels even more. It's like her heart is too bloody full right now and she's to either tell Lauren how she feels or just cry it out. But she doesn't want to _just _tell Lauren how she feels. Because Lauren deserves better. She deserves flowers and fireworks and at the very least four choirs and one of them singing in French.

After everything Bo's put her through, she deserves to be told she's loved in the most special of ways.

But still, Bo can't spend the whole night crying. She's too badass for that. So to distract herself, she kisses Lauren's mouth, her chin, her chest, her stomach, her hips- _everywhere._

_"_Bo we just-"

"Again." She doesn't stop kissing her, "please."

Lauren relaxes and lies back down, "okay."

...

Bo doesn't know when they fall asleep but when she wakes up, it's to Lauren's fingers in her hair and her lips on her cheeks and her voice coaxing her out of sleep so they can get ready to head to Trick's.

She tries securing a shower together but Lauren tells her she's already had a shower.

"Let me make you dirty again then." She says in her sexiest voice.

Lauren just laughs and pecks her, "as good as that sounds, we really do have to get going soon. We have to pick some things on the way. Maybe later, you still owe me for our bet, remember?"

Somehow, Bo thinks that sounds like a promise of great things to come.

...

Neither of them talk of Bo's little 'water works' episode of last night.

They just have breakfast as Bo reads the paper and Lauren plays the cross word, "what's another name for child?"

"Brat." Bo answers shoving pancakes into her mouth.

Lauren frowns but she clearly looks like she wants to laugh, "_you're _a brat."

"Awesome comeback. On behalf of all infants on earth, I thank you."

She gets hit on the head with a grape for that.

...

It's snowing outside and Lauren makes Bo dress like an Eskimo with the flu and she won't tell her where they're going.

She keeps laughing when Bo makes the wrong guesses and sometimes Bo makes outrageous ones because Lauren's laugh is just the best thing ever.

"A strip club,really Bo?"

"Well I'm out of opitons."She really is. She's been guessing for almost twenty minutes and Lauren just keeps saying no.

"You'll see when we get there." She says, lacing her mitten covered hands with the brunette's.

"Fine." Bo sighs giving up although she really doesn't care.

She likes this. Walking with her wife. Heading where ever. Last year at a time like this, she was nursing a hangover after a night of mindless sex with a girl whose name she never even bothered to ask.

And before now, she never even knew how empty her life was. She thought she was okay, she had it all . Turns out she didn't really have anything.

"Where'd you go." Lauren stops and looks at her, her eyes curious.

Bo shakes her head and kisses her quickly,"nowhere."

She has to tell her, she thinks, she has to tell her soon.

...

Turns out they were heading to pick cupcakes for the party.

"Cup cakes? That's the big secret?"

"I never said it's a secret," Lauren defends, "I just had a lot of fun hearing your utterly wrong guesses."

"You suck, Lewis."

"You'd know, wouldn't you?"

Bo gasps, it always surprises her when Lauren says something even vaguely dirty cause she's so clean and pure. But it also turns her on to previously unknown extents.

Which really isn't such a good thing when you're in the middle on the street waiting for a cab.

Public indicency is frowned upon you know.

"You're so bad." She says finally.

Lauren just shrugs and flags down a cab.

...

New Year's eve at Trick's is fun. Lauren sends a cab for Beth and Gloria and makes Bo wait with her outside in the snow as they wait for them.

She's not wearing her hat and snow keeps falling on her blonde hair, making her look like something out of this world, as if she wasn't unfairly beautiful to begin with.

"My hands are so cold," she's not wearing her mittens either and almost on insitct, Bo moves closer to her and takes her hands, kissing the inside of her palms before slipping them inside her coat so they can connect at Bo's back.

She slips her own jands inside the blonde's coat, "now you're my own personal long tailed tit."

Lauren laughs,"I knew you only liked me for my body heat."

Bo wants to say she more than _likes _her but again, not the time, "there are other things you're good for."

"Really?" She arches a brow, "like what?"

"Like this." Bo kisses her, "and this," again, "and this."

"Bo-we're-"

"Married. I can kiss you where ever, when ever."

Lauren doesn't object after that.

...

Trick insists that everybody has to stay till at least past midnight but Aide says he (Trick) has to be in bed by Ten, doctor's orders.

He complains for almost a whole hour how he isn't a child and he won't stand for being policed like one but when Lauren tells him that she and Bo actually do have to go home early because it's snowing and no one knows if cabs will keep working at this hour, plus Beth has to go home at some point, he stops arguing.

Gloria heads home with Beth although Bo tries telling her to just let her stay with them for the night.

She's spent the whole entire day with the tiny human and she likes the way she looks in Lauren's arms when the two of them play with her. It makes her feel like she has a family of her own.

Gloria promises to bring her to work with her. And she hugs Lauren goodbye because they're apparently tight like that and nods at Bo like the brunette isn't the one who signs her checks at the end of every month.

The traitor.

Bo is a little confused when Lauren gives the cab driver an adress that's not theirs.

"It's not really New Year's ever without fireworks, babe." Is all the explanation Lauren gives.

...

"Bo-Lo is here!" A seemingly drunk Kenzi yells when they walk into a tiny apartment on a street Bo isn't really familiar with.

"About time." Crystal yells from her position on Hale's lap. A beer in hand and her feet on a table in front of her that's full of all sorts of things.

"Get your feet off the table, Crys. You're spreading germs all over it." Lauren admonishes as Bo removes her coat and hangs them on the hook.

She moves to hug Kenzi, "have you been here long?"

"A few hours," she pulls back and looks at Bo, "you're not going to greet me?"

"Whats up." Bo says carelessly with a short nod.

"Really?" Kenzi arches a brow and Lauren looks at her like she can do better. The blonde has been trying to improve Bo's social skills and they are improving but she and Kenzi have to have a bit of passive agressiveness to it or it just won't be them.

" Fine," she sighs "What is up, Kenzi ."

Kenzi just looks at her, Lauren shrug like that's the best Kenzi's getting right now before pulling Bo to the others.

...

They have beer and laugh with their friends and this isn't like any other party Bo has ever been to.

For one, there're only like six people here. Another thing, she has no need to prove anything to anyone.

She's comfortable and she feels like she can laugh as loudly as she wants and no one will say anything. The only person she has any need to impress is sitting on her lap, trying to figure out if Crystal is bluffing or she really does have as good a hand as she's insinuating that she does.

Bo has already sneaked a peek at Kenzi's cards because the tiny one is drunk as hell and she's showing her cards for all the world to see. She already whispered to Lauren that she doesn't have anything to worry about where Kenzi is concerned. That they just have to beat Hale and Crystal.

It feels good that they're working as a team. Even if they're cheating. It feels even better that when they win, Lauren puts her arms around Bo and kisses her in front of all their friends like her life depends on it.

In all honesty, being in love is just an all round good feeling.

...

Crystal announces that it's only a few minutes to midnight and they should all go outside and wait for the fireworks.

Kenzi is leaning on her friend, Neal, and it's funny as hell how they almost fall but she won't go back inside until she counts down till the new year.

Crystal is her usual hyper self, holding tightly to Hale's hand and talking a million words per second.

Lauren is quiet, holding Bo's hand. Soft and sure amongst the crowd of people and Bo wonders if she's as awed by the fact that they're _here _as Bo is. At how far they've come from the days when they fought every single day of the week.

She wonders if the love she feels for Lauren shows in her eyes because it's so much that she somehow feels like she can't fit it inside her body.

People start counting around them, Bo is busy looking at Lauren who's counting softly under her breath. She's busy looking at how her eyes seem so alive, like something great is going to happen when the clock strikes midnight.

And maybe it is,

She's so busy looking at her that when Lauren looks at her and says, "happy new year, Bo." She's not ready for it.

Fireworks are reflecting in brown eyes and it has been said before, but Bo is finding it really hard to handle how perfect her wife is. She doesn't even think about it before she palms her cheeks and kisses her.

She's warms and soft and amazing and when she smiles into the kiss, Bo loves her even more.

"Happy new year, baby,"

...

Hale drives them home as Kenzi sings a medley of songs in a never before heard voice at the back.

"Should I punch her? Please let me punch her." Crystal begs as she rubs her obviously throbbing head.

Bo laughs. Lauren is cuddled next to her, her fingers drawing random shapes on Bo's lap.

She doesn't really care much for other people's problems.

...

They yell goodnight and happy new year to their friends before slipping into the house, their lips automatically finding each other. Neither of them even know who initiated the kiss.

The day has been one of touches and kisses and after last night, Bo thinks she'll go insane if she doesn't somehow get her hands on Lauren.

Or she'll start crying. In which case, insanity is a much better option.

"I have to go take a shower first," Lauren says pulling back and Bo groans, reaching for more kisses. Yeah, she understands that as woman you have to keep your down low smelling great unless the expectations in your sex life are seriously low but- right now she doesn't care.

She just wants her wife.

"Ten minutes." Lauren promises before kissing Bo one last time and rushing out.

...

It comes to her suddenly.

She's just seated waiting for Lauren, then it occurs to her that today is the very best day to do this, So they'll start the year a fresh.

No more games. No more not knowing where they stand with each other. Lauren already gave Bo a ring and now Bo just has to give her one too and they'll be a real _real_ thing.

Together because they want to be and not because it's convinient.

It takes her about a minute and a few seconds to strip the bed of its sheets and put the sexy silky ones that she bought for her's and Lauren's first time.

They have no more candles, not scented ones anyway and if a candle isn't scented then it's really not worth anyone's time.

A genius idea occurs to her and she rushes to the decoration boxes that Lauren has in the room and pulls out some fairy lights. She doesn't know how she's going to put them so that they look _fairy _like.

She's still thinking of what to do when the door opens and Lauren walks in, she arches a brow, clearly wondering what Bo is up to, "uh, hi?"

"Hi." Bo gets up quickly, "you're back early."

"Sorry?" She looks around, "you changed the sheets?"

"Yeah, I uh, I was going to put fairy lights too."

"Okay," she seems even more confused, "for what?"

"For you." Bo says easily although her heart feels like it wants to come out through her throat, "initially I was going to have choirs and everything so-"

"Choirs?"

"Choirs, three of them."

"Bo- what's going on?"

Bo takes in a huge breath. This is really not how she planned on doing this but, it's how it's going to be so she just has to make it work, "I had a speech. Before- before you proposed to me, I had a speech and a plan and everything-"

"Bo..."

"I wanted to make it perfect for you, because you deserve the best. And tonight seemed like it, you know, It seemed like the best time and I wanted to at least have nice lighting."

"The lighting here is okay." Lauren whispers.

Bo shakes her head, "you deserve better than _okay, _I want to give you better than okay." She removes the ring that she always carries on her person from her pants, "I'm sorry, I'm not doing this the right way. I wanted to, I swear, I wanted to make it sweet and romantic and memorable. It's just that I've never done this before."

"Done what?" Lauren asks in her quietest voice.

"Felt." Bo says honestly, "I've spent all my life making sure I didn't feel. Then you came and from the moment we met. I've always felt something for you, whether good or bad. And that-that scares me. But it scares me even more to _not _feel, to go back to the person I was before you came into my life. I don't think I could survive that."

Lauren looks like she's going to cry and Bo walks to her, takes her hand, kisses it before slipping the ring in, hoping against hope that Lauren doesn't reject her and letting out a relieved breath when it's finally all the way in, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, my heart adores you, Lauren. My heart adores you so much."

Lauren looks like she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, "my heart adores you too." She whispers.

...

_**You all know I love you, right? Cool. So here's the thing, I'm **__SCARED __**of this chapter. If you know me, you know why. So go easy on me. Please? Kay, cool. Bye. Thanks for being all round awesome people.**_

_**Fanfic fan; This is hard, I'm the worst at thinking of smart names, I mean, just look at mine. It's hands down the worst one on here.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I know this took really long. But it was a hard chapter to write for some reason.**_

_**I still hope you enjoy. And a big thank you for how bloody awesome you were about the last chapter.**_

...

"I'm just saying baby, everyone has an addiction and yours is clearly taking showers."

"I-that's _not _true."

"Really?" Bo arches a brow, a smile playing on her lips because Lauren looks so ridiculously adorable when she's out of her element, "You've had _four _showers today and it's not even two yet."

"Well," Lauren seems to be looking for words as she opens the fridge and takes the bread out, "I also take baths sometimes." She finishes proudly and it takes Bo all of five seconds to burst out laughing.

Lauren pouts, "I do!"

"That was probably the worst comeback in the history of comebacks."

"Ha ha," she says sarcastically and gets to making Bo her sandwich.

There's silence in the kitchen for a while. Bo looking at Lauren, waiting for her to break and Lauren acting like Bo isn't there as she goes about her business. Finally Bo sighs and hops off the counter, going behind her wife and slipping her hands around her waist, "I never said it's a bad thing," she whispers in her ear before nipping at her ear lobe a bit and making Lauren laugh, "in fact, if you'd invite me to some of your showers that'd be awesome."

"We have showers together all the time." Lauren chuckles out, tilting her neck almost unconsciously to give Bo more of her to kiss. It makes the brunette smile at how in sync they are.

"Showers that I invite myself to."

"What?" She turns around, "you want a formal invitation to our showers?"

"Well," Bo bites her lip, her eyes shinning with mirth and adoration. Lauren laughs and playfully hits her arm.

"You're insane."

"Am I now?" Bo starts kissing her again, a little less playfully this time.

"Yes, you are," Lauren pulls away, "and you also need to stop distracting me so I can finish making your sandwich before Gustave gets here."

That completely kills the mood, something Lauren clearly knew would happen because the second Bo places her head on her shoulder, her hand comes up to soothingly run fingers through the brunette's hair.

It's a few weeks into the new year and Lauren's going back to work today and Bo hates it. Well, she doesn't hate that Lauren's going back to work although she's not ecstactic about it or anything; she hates that their 'couple time' is coming to an end.

The sleeping in, and sex till the sun rises and the going out for breakfast and the sitting in Lauren's studio for hours as the blonde works and Bo tries not to stare. She's going to miss the intimacy they've cultivated and she hates how sad that makes her feel. Especially given the fact that Lauren will be home less now until she gets caught up on all she'd missed during her leave.

"B-"

"Just a little longer," Bo cuts her off softly.

"Okay."

...

They're making out, Lauren seated on the kitchen counter with Bo between her legs when the bell rings.

"No," Bo groans when Lauren pulls away, declaring that Gustave's here. They had an agreement, well actually, Bo convinced Lauren that they should have some alone time till Gustave arrives then she'll entertain him while the blonde gets ready.

"You promised," she gently pushes Bo away and gets off the counter, straightening her dress when she's down.

"But-"

"Bo-"

"You didn't even make me my sandwich."

"You're the one who decided making out is more important than food."

"It is." Bo says shortly because well, it's true. Making out is more important that anything. Except maybe for sex and cuddling. Those are pretty damn important too.

"Good, then you won't mind me-"

"Please," she grabs Lauren's hand and kisses it, laying it on thick because she knows Lauren cannot resist her charm even though she tries to sometimes, "you know I make shit sandwiches. You wouldn't want me to starve, would you?"

Lauren's mouth twists into an involuntary smile, "fine."

"Awesome, make it crustless would you?"

Lauren shakes her head, "you're a brat."

"I'm _your _brat." She pecks her cheek one last time before heading to open the door before Gustave breaks the damn door bell.

...

Gustave is still as short and Un-Gustave looking as Bo remembers him.

He's still as annoying too, and ranking pretty darn high on Bo's shit list, "So, Gustave, " she says, breaking the odd silence they've been in for the past few minutes he's been here, "you ever heard of an umbrella?"

His small eyes narrow, he seems vaguely offended, Bo doesn't even give a vague shit, "uh yes, I have."

"Good," she nods and keeps looking at him. If there's one thing she learnt from The Sopranos is that intimidation is everything and a look can get you just as far as words can. Seriously sometimes she thinks she would have made a kick ass mafia.

Gustave fidgets in the uncomfortable silence, "why are you looking at me like that?" He asks finally.

"Like what?" Bo shrugs.

"Like _that_-"

"Well, this is my natural reaction to your face." She tosses carelessly.

"I'm afraid I don't-"

"You let my wife get _rained _on. Which is really surprising given the fact that you just told me you're no stranger to umbrellas."

"She only walked from the car to the door."

"In. The. Rain. You could have driven to a store and bought an umbrella and walked her to the door, did you think of that?"

"It was only-"

"She could have died!"

Now he seems wholly confused, "from being rained on?" He asks with narrowed eyes, like this is the most absurd thing he's ever heard.

"She's _delicate."_Bo grits out, "and in case you haven't heard buddy, Influenza isn't a myth."

"Actually, Influenza is caused by a virus not the cold people only believe different because-"

"Actually, _I don't care- _It could be caused by unicorns and I still wouldn't care. All I care about is my wife, and when you're with her, I expect you to care too. Okay? Just buy a damn umbrella."

Before he can answer, Lauren walks in, looking radiant as ever, apologising for taking so much time and Bo transforms from her mafia self to adoring wife in seconds, "be safe," she kisses Lauren chastely on the lips and when she hugs her, she sees Gustave behind them, seemingly scarred for life.

"I'll try to be home for dinner."

"Okay."

Lauren kisses her one last time before leading Gustave out. Bo hears the man telling Lauren they'll have to stop at the store and get a few things, and maybe an umbrella too?

She smiles as she shuts the door behind them.

...

Her day is a bit boring. She has to prepare for a big board meeting coming up and that's never fun. She's also thinking of maybe becoming more hands on in the company because she's thinking of maybe expanding. It'll bring in even more money and maybe- just maybe, she and Lauren can start a family.

They still haven't really talked about it but they're so good with Beth and when it's the three of them, Bo thinks of it being a permanent reality and the thought makes her heart do an insane amount of flips.

Also, Lauren asked for a cat the other day.

_A cat. _

And Bo Dennis isn't stupid. Some people may think she is, but those people are freaking idiots because Bo got an effin A in Geometry. Can a stupid person get an A in Geometry? No, no they can't. So there you have it, Bo Dennis is anything but stupid, especially when it comes to women.

And she knows that when your wife asks for a cat so that, _"we can have a being that's all ours,"_ it means she's having the 'baby fever' and one of you is going to be knocked up sometime soon.

And as previously stated, Bo is all for having a mini them in the house. She just hopes Lauren doesn't ask that Bo carries the being.

Like the other week, they were looking at Bo's baby photos that Trick gave to the blonde and Lauren was all gushy and saying evil things like how great it would be if they had a little Bo running around the house. It was cute, how her eyes lit up when she was saying it, but carrying humans isn't really Bo's thing.

It took her a while to start enjoying carrying Beth in her damn hands, how can she just go and put one in her stomach?

Her feelings about the whole thing are conflicting.

She's still lost in her head when the door bell sounds, she knows it's not Lauren, she doesn't ring the bell. Neither does Kenzi these days. It can't be Gloria because she took Beth to the clinic today. And it's not Trick because he's on bed rest.

"Hello, Is this the Dennis house hold?" The mailman, a young looking boy, looks nervous. It's probably his first day or first week on the job.

"Yes," she answers, trying to sound warm and inviting because Lauren thinks her social skills are shit and they should work on them.

He mumbles all through presenting her with the mail and telling her where she should sign and as she closes the door behind him, she can't help but laugh. She still in that light mood as she goes through the letters until she gets to one that makes her blood freeze and her heart stop for a second.

For some reason her hands tremble a bit as she looks at it, and she really cannot believe that this had slipped her mind.

...

Lauren knows something's wrong as soon as she walks into their bedroom and finds Bo on the bed, the letter right beside.

"Hi babe-" she says carefully, moving to stand in front of Bo, "is everything-"

"This came for you today." Bo passes her the letter.

Lauren's eyes widen when she sees who it's from, "uh- wow," she slumps next to Bo on the bed, "did you-"

"No." Bo says, her tone flat, "I was waiting for you."

"Right." Lauren turns it this and that way. Bo wants to tell her not to open it. That it doesn't even matter what it says either way. But even in her head, that sounds like a complete lie. It does matter what it says. It matters a lot.

And this whole thing just- it brought back to light why they're together in the first place and it hurts her so badly to remember.

She hears Lauren softly rip the top and unfold the letter. Seconds or minutes or even hours pass as Lauren reads it. She doesn't say anything for a while, then, she just passes it to the brunette.

Lauren is a citizen, the letter says, but it's not because she's married to Bo, it's based on the application she made way before she met Bo. The one she thought wouldn't work hence the marriage.

So it was all for nothing. Their marriage didn't even need to happen.

...

When she woke up this morning,Bo's heart was so full she didn't know what to do with herself. She had her wife in her arms, and plans to expand her company in her head and thoughts of expanding her family lurking somewhere close.

She had everything.

Now, she doesn't even know what to think.

"Bo," Lauren calls softly. She sounds scared. Her hand comes to grab Bo's but the brunette gets up.

"How, how did this happen?" It's not what she meant to ask. She doesn't even know what she meant to ask. It's just- her thoughts are everywhere right now. The main reason they're married is because Lauren needed to get married and it was beneficial to Bo too. It was a mutually beneficial thing.

But now, now Lauren has what she wanted and Bo has no hand in that and Lauren doesn't need her anymore. She has no reason to stay and Bo has never been as scared and shattered in her life as she is in this moment.

"I don't know." Lauren says still looking at the letter.

"What do you mean _you don't know?"_Her voice and panic are rising too fast for her to handle. She feels like she needs to sit down or something but her feet really need to be moving right now, hence the pacing.

"Bo- babe, you need to calm down."

"No, what I need is for you to tell me what the hell's happening. How is this possible? Did you-"

"Yes. I did, but it was way before I met you and I never looked into it again because I never thought it would work."

"What happens now?" She asks quietly, all fight leaving her body and her entire self slumping in sadness.

Lauren's eyes narrow, "well, I need to look into it. I'm sure there're some papers I need to sign or something and-"

"I mean with us." Bo cuts her off. Her tone flat and emotionless.

"Us?" Lauren looks confused, "what about us?"

"You have what you wanted, Lauren." Bo points at the letter, "and I didn't even have anything to do with it. You don't have to be chained to me anymore."

"Chained to- Bo what the hell are you trying to- Oh god," her face morphs into a look of hurt like Bo has never seen on her, "you think I'm going to leave now." It's not a question.

Bo shrugs.

Lauren's eyes become glassy, Bo can't even look at her anymore, "you really think that?" Her voice is so quiet.

"You got what you wanted." She says again.

Lauren nods, making her tears fall before she wipes them away furiously, "yes Bo, _wanted, _past tense. I thought- I thought we were on the same page. After everything that's happened between us, I thought you _knew."_

"Lauren-" Bo moves closer, her now deeply rooted need to always comfort Lauren even if she's the one causing the pain kicking in.

"No," Lauren stands up too, "don't touch me right now, Bo." She puts distance between them, "some damn letter says that I have citizenship and you _instantly _decide that I'm going to leave you? Is that really what you think of me?"

"No-it's not, it has nothing to do with what I think of you." She moves closer, thanking the heavens that Lauren doesn't step back, "I just- I've been left before Lauren. I've been left by the people who were supposed to love me more than anyone because I somehow wasn't what they needed in their life. But you _needed_ me. And as long as you needed me, I was sure you'll stay. Now you don't anymore-"

"So you think I'll leave." Lauren finishes for her, folding her arms, "you think I need you because of some damn paper that makes me a citizen of this country?"

"La-"

"I'm not your parents, Bo." Lauren cuts her off, "I'm sorry for what they did, I'm sorry they were stupid and blind to not see what they were missing but I'm _not _them. I have done everything I could think of to be with you. Even before, when you hated me. I was the one who suggested we live together, I was the one who asked if we could date, I was the one who practically moved herself into your room. I _kissed_ you. The very first day I met you, I kissed you. And if after all that, if after _everything _you still think I'm in this because of some damn piece of paper then I don't-"

"I'm sorry," she offers sincerely, cutting the blonde off. It wasn't supposed to go like this. She was just shocked when she saw that letter and then when she read what was inside she panicked and it got to a point where it overshadowed her thinking, "I'm _so _sorry."

Lauren just nods and wipes more tears away and walks out of the room. Bo follows her and when she sees her heading for the door, she panics all over again, "Lauren?" She doesn't even know what she's asking, "Baby please-_please_ don't leave." She whispers out.

Lauren turns around, her eyes sad and that wretched letter still in her hands. Bo has never in her life wished she wasn't impulsive as much as she does at this moment, "I'm not leaving," Lauren says slowly, clearly making an effort to keep herself calm, "but I can't be around you right now either."

"Baby-"

"I have given you every single part of me, Bo. There is nothing that I have worth giving that I haven't given to you. Yet it still took you mere seconds to doubt me. To doubt _us."_

"That's not-"

"Yes it is. It is and I'm going to need time to get over it. To get over the fact that you don't trust what I feel for you."

"I do!" Bo's voice sounds pleading, "Lauren, I trust you with my life, I _love you."_

She hadn't meant to say it. The first time she says those words shouldn't have been so desperate but Lauren thinks she doesn't trust her and that's further from the truth than anything ever has been.

Lauren just stares at her silently, neither of them say anything until, "I brought dinner home with me," Lauren says with an even voice, "I bought all your favourites, you know, to cheer you up because you were all sad this morning-"

"I-"

She just smiles sadly and leaves.

...

She can't be in here. She just can't.

She needs noise and people and booze. She needs to stop the loud voice in her head telling her she's the stupidest human to walk this planet, yes, even if she got a fucking A in Geometry. And she needs to stop practically hearing her heart break with every breath she takes.

She also needs to curb her need to text Lauren with the millionth apology within the past half hour.

She needs a drink and she needs to be out of the house.

"I'll take the strongest drink you have." She says, slipping onto a bar stool. She used to be so good at this. Drinking at Random Bars and chatting up bar tenders.

Now she doesn't even like it.

She checks her phone, Lauren hasn't texted back yet, "and keep them coming."

The bartender is good at taking orders, because Bo's glass is never empty and her intoxication levels just keeps going higher and higher.

A girl tries picking her up but Bo turns her down as politely as possible, "on a scale of one to Lauren, you don't even register." The girl takes offense. But that's really not Bo's business. She's here to drink her sorrrow and stupidity away. Not care for random people's feelings.

"Won't she be mad?" The bartender asks, drying a glass leisurely now that things have quietened a bit.

Bo doesn't know if she's wholly drunk or if this girl is just asking silly questions but she hiccups, "huh?"

"Lauren, was it? Won't she be mad when you come home drunk off your face?"

"That's none of your business."

"Sorry, " she shrugs, " just asking."

"Well don't. And besides, she's already mad at me as it is. I fucked up real bad tonight."

"And you don't think drinking out of your mind will make her more mad."

"I _think, _You have a habit of offering unsolicited advice, that's what I think. It's my thought."

The blonde woman laughs, "okay."

"What."Bo asks with narrowed eyes.

"What -what?"

"What's with the tone?"

"What tone?"

"That tone. You said, _okay,_with some tone. I'm allowed to be sad, okay. I know I'm the one who fucked up and I made my gorgeous wife sad and she's now mad at me but I love her and when she's sad it makes me sad too and I'm allowed to be sad. Don't judge my sadness."

The bartender just stares at her blinking, "I think you just broke a record on how many times a person can say the word sad in one sentence."

Bo just rolls her eyes and goes to drink her drink but finds the glass empty, she looks up at the blonde woman with glassy eyes, "everything's against me today." She says sadly.

The woman looks uncomfortable, "uh- I could get you some water. It's a drink too."

"I don't want your pity H two O."

"H two-, _wow, _you're _really _drunk."

"Whatever. I don't need your judgement either. I have a gorgeous wife." She states like it's the gospel truth.

The blonde one laughs, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"It's the truth."

"I didn't say it isn't."

"Well you sounded like a doubting Thomas, pretty sure that's your name, Thomas."

"Close, Tamsin."

Bo frowns, "what the hell kind of name is that? It doesn't even make _sense."_

"It makes sense in my language."

"Whatever," she goes for her drink again only to find it's still not there, "you have a stupid name and I have a gorgeous wife."

"So you say."

"You're still doubting me, Tazmania."

"My name is _Tamsin_."

"Your name is _horrible_," she digs her phone out of her pockets, looking for a photo of Lauren and taking her time to pick because she has so many and all of them are amazing. Lauren always looks amazing. It breaks her heart as she goes through their photos. Them together in bed. One of that day that Lauren didn't want to take a selfie and she hid her face in Bo's neck. Some that she took when Lauren didn't even know. Some she took in Lauren's home studio, as the blonde was in her element.

She could loose this. Because she was stupid and scared, she could loose her very best thing.

"Look," she puts the phone in front of Tamsin's face, "look at what the gods created."

"You're right. She's-"

"Don't get any ideas." Bo pulls the phone away before Tamsin can finish perving. Competition is the last thing she needs right now, "she's _my _wife."

"And she's mad at you."

"And you have a stupid name, so shut up."

"You know, that's getting really old. Besides, you can't dump on my name when I don't even know yours. You might be named after a poison for all I know."

"My name's Bo."

"Bo?" She arches brow," seriously?"

"It's short for Isabeau, it's English."

"Bo...your name is Bo?"

"You know what, shut up and give me a drink, Tazmania."

...

She doesn't know for how long she avoids the girl with the horrible name but however long after, she sees the woman's face change into something that resembles relief.

"Thank you for calling me."

Bo nearly gives herself a damn whiplash from turning so fast, "Ba- Lauren? How are you-?"

"I called her. You really should be more careful with your phone."

Before Bo can rip her a new one, she feels Lauren's hand on her waist and hears Lauren thank Tamsin again before she's being led out of the bar.

She leans into Lauren as much as she can, inhaling her scent greedily and taking the opportunity to touch her because she doesn't know if she's allowed any more.

Lauren gently places her on the passenger seat and puts her seat belt on for her, tucking her hair behind her ear and sighing sadly before closing the door and walking to her own side.

She takes a bottle of water from her bag and opens it for Bo, "drink this." She demands in her usual dictator voice that Bo absolutely adores.

She takes the water although she doesn't even want it. But it's Lauren offering and there's not much, there's actually nothing she wouldn't do for her.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need to- uh, use the restroom for anything?"

She asks as Bo lays her head on the dashboard, taking in long breaths. Her life is going to be the mother of all shit fests tomorrow. Hangovers really aren't her friends.

"Bo-" She feels a warm hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles. And she doesn't want to get up now. She wants Lauren to keep touching her. But Lauren's tired. Today was her first day back at work and with Bo's fuck up, she doesn't need to be here any longer. They need to be home so she can take a shower and sleep.

Bo smiles sadly, remembering their conversation this morning. She would give a kidney or two to go back to that time. React to things differently. But her kidneys won't do her any good. They're not very good ones anyway.

"I'm okay." She lifts her head and leans back on her seat.

"Sure?"

"Yes." She tries for a smile, her hand bravely taking Lauren's in her own and kissing her again and again, "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Bo, right now's not the time."

"I know," she kisses her hand one last time before letting go, "I just wanted you to know."

"I do. I mean, you really, _really _hurt me tonight Bo. But I know that that wasn't your intention. Well, at least my head does." she finishes sadly.

"I'm going to fix this." Bo states in a sure tone, "I am."

"Bo-"

"I just need to know that you're still mine. Even though I fucked up and I need to work on my insecurities. I just need to know that." She doesn't know she's crying until she feels a tear rolling down. And the more Lauren doesn't say anything the worse her heart feels, "you're- you're still mine, right baby?"

Lauren sighs, "Of course I'm yours Bo," she says but it's not sounding so ecstatic. It's like it's something beyond her control, "I'll always be yours."

...

**P.S, to everyone who asked, yes. Yes they'll have a wedding. I just have to practice how to write a good one.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**For that person who needed a pick me up (You know who you are) **_

_**I really hope this doesn't disappoint.**_

_**...**_

There're are several things Bo expected to wake up to this morning.

A hangover of epic proportions. A guilty conscious because she was hella stupid last night. A lot of grovelling from her to her wife because she fucked up and according to chapter four of _The Romantic Book _and pretty much each and every chick flick ever made, when you mess up, you grovel with flowers and chocolate and possibly gummy bears because those things are kick ass and nothing says 'I'm sorry' better than multi coulored bears.

The one thing Bo _did not _expect to wake up to, is break fast in bed and her wife dressed like she just walked out of a Victoria's Secret fashion show.

"Uh-" she sits up and rubs her eyes.

Maybe she's dreaming. More often than not she has dreams in which Lauren is the star _and _the supporting acts. Legit, one day she dreamt that she was married to _three _Laurens. And that might sound kinky but it was back during those days when Lauren scared the living shit out of her so, no. It wasn't kinky. It was bloody scary.

But this- this might just be even scarier because right now Lauren's being all cute and considerate and _smily _and Bo feels like she's in the Twighlight Zone.

Maybe Lauren fell and hit her head and forgot that Bo was a complete jerk last night?

Or maybe she's going all step ford wife but not robot step ford wife, just- those wives that kill you with kindness when you fuck up and make you question your entire existence.

"How's your head?" Lauren asks, kissing Bo's forehead.

Bo blinks, and blinks again. The mind fuck is too real right now.

"Um...it's fine?"

Lauren chuckles, and it sounds like a normal Lauren chuckle and her eyes look just as amazing as they always look when she's amused so Bo breathes a bit easier. Definitely not a robot.

"Are you not sure whether or not your head is fine?"

"No, no. I am. It's fine. And this- this all looks delicious. Thank you."

Lauren smiles and sits Indian style on the bed. And the contrast between how cute she looks and how sexy she looks at the same time is messing even more with Bo's head.

Bo concentrates on her food. It's all sorts of weird green looking things and she's pretty certain there's spinach somewhere in here which is just wrong. But every time she looks up, Lauren's just seated there with patient, fond eyes and she can't bring herself to comment.

Her entire plan for the next foreseeable future has been sent to shit. She was going to research other ways to grovel that do not involve chocolate and sweet smelling plants. She was also going to be romantic as hell and really generous. Honest, she was going to offer Lauren sex like four to five times a _day. _Yeah, that would totally have been a win-win situation but semantics are for the petty. All in all she was going to be an awesome wife and get back to Lauren's good graces.

But now, with Lauren acting she she never even left said good graces, she just doesn't know what to do.

"So," Lauren steals a piece of green thing from Bo's plate. "I was thinking-"

"Thinking is good." There, a compliment is always a good thing.

Lauren laughs. "Thank you. As I was saying, I was thinking about our bet, you know, the one I haven't collected on yet?"

Well, that's not random at fucking all.

"Yeah?"

"And I want to give you a strip dance."

Silence.

More silence.

Even _more _silence then, "are you okay?"

Lauren's smile and hopeful look falls away and she wears a confused look, "you- you don't want a strip dance?"

"Of course I want a strip dance! But baby- I-I don't get what the hell is going on! _I _fucked up last night. _I'm _supposed to be fixing things but here you are making me breakfast and offering to fullfil pretty much half my freaking bucket list. I just don't get it."

"What's there not to get?" Lauren questions like it's the most obvious thing ever. "This is a relationship, Bo. Not a contest. _I _know how you feel about me. I don't need you to do anything more or prove anything to me. Most of the time you look at me and I feel loved. _You're _the one who has doubts. So I'm going to do everything I can to erase those doubts." She takes a stunned Bo's hands into her soft ones. "I'm going to love you the very best way I can, Bo Dennis. I'm going to love you until you beleive it."

...

Make up sex, or rather make up strip dance followed by make sex is the very best thing in the world.

Except for one thing.

"No." Bo grumbles,hiding her face in her pillow.

Lauren laughs and the brunette feels her hair being gently combed by soft fingers. "You're going to suffocate if you stay there."

Bo mumbles something into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lauren chuckles out.

"I said I'm okay with that." Bo raises her head to say. Her whole body still drowning in shame. Her sexy beast card has been revoked now. The sex gods have taken it away and she doesn't even blame them.

She doesn't deserve the title anymore.

"Don't be like that." Lauren kisses her nose and it would be comforting if she didn't look so bloody smug. "It happens to the best of us."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who blacked out in the middle of sex."

"To be fair, it wasn't exactly _the middle, _it was more like-"

"Shut up." Bo tells the gloating blonde and half to make sure she does and half just because she wants to, she kisses her. It's nothing like their kisses were ealier in the day. This one's slower. Bo feels like she's exploring. And Lauren's letting her.

The blonde makes glorious little moans of pleasure that make Bo smile into the kiss. And when they pull back for air, she can't wipe the look of adoration from her face. She tucks strands of blonde hair behind her wife's ear. Her index finger moving to trace Lauren's face before it settles on her lip and she pecks her, "I love you." She says from the most honest, most vulnerable part of her. And there's nothing desperate about her confession. Nothing rushed.

"I know. And I love you."

"I know."

"Do you?" Lauren asks, her hand cupping Bo's cheek. Wrapping them in a world that's just theirs, somewhere no one else is invited to, "do you really know how much I love you?"

"I do." She really does. Last night was all about panic and shock and not thinking before talking. But even then, she knew Lauren loved her. Although even if she hadn't known, even if she'd had doubts they'd all be dead right now.

Because Lauren is just looking at her, just touching her, and Bo _knows _that she's loved.

She feels it.

...

Sometimes, blessings come in disguise. Heart breaking disguise, but disguise nonetheless.

After their fight, or disagreement as Lauren likes to call it, things become even better. Which is just mind blowing because Bo thought things were bloody perfect to begin with.

Lauren makes it a point for them to spend as much time together as possible.

They have breakfast together. Which might sound really romantic but sometimes it's not because Lauren has to go to work early and she wakes Bo up at Illegal O'cklock so they can eat together and it's not cool. Except for the fact that she makes up for it with kisses so maybe it's okay.

They meet up at a diner near Lauren's studio for lunch. Not everyday but often enough that they're considered regulars and they get discounts and specials and all the good shit.

Sometimes Lauren even invites Bo to her studio, "I'm not really the artsy type baby." It's true. Even stick figures are a chore to her. Things have been going really, _really _well in the three weeks since the night from hell and Bo would hate to turn Lauren off with her non existent art skills.

"_Artsy type?"_Lauren asks from her position on Bo's lap. Her knees on either side of the brunette, straddling her and making thinking exeptionally hard for Bo because her cleavage isn't really being shy right now. It's all up in Bo's line of sight. No lie.

"Yes,artsy type."

"And that's supposed to mean what, exactly?"

"You know, the type thats good with their hands and stuff that's art related."

"Well, I think you're _great _with your hands."

If that isn't an invitation to get laid, Bo doesn't know what is.

"That I am." She smiles, "you want me to demonstrate?"

"Yep." Lauren gets off of her and the confusion in Bo rises so fast, "with a painting brush."

...

Bo stands in the middle of the room as Lauren gets them some shirts to work in. She's been in here lots of times. But that was mostly to watch. This is different. It feels like again, Lauren is giving her another part of herself.

That's been happening a lot lately.

"Will this do?" She asks, holding up a black T. Shirt covered in all sorts of paint and other things that kind of look like bat shit.

Bo smiles," yes."

"Good. Hands up."

"Oooh, officer, are you going to frisk me?" She teases while doing as she's told.

Lauren's laugh comes out real and uguarded, it makes Bo smile. "You have such a one track mind."

"You love my mind." She says once Lauren fully has the T. Shirt on her.

The blonde kisses her soundly. "I won't deny that. I also won't let you distract me." She pulls her towards the paint and the brushes and the thingies that people paint on, leather or canvas or whatever, "take a brush."

"Is that code for-"

"Bo."

"Fine," she picks one and just stands there, "now what?"

"Well, art is pretty much painting what you feel. And feelings have colours. Like when you're sad you say you feel blue and when something's pure it's white. So- I want you to paint what you feel. Just close you're eyes, let yourself feel then paint it."

Bo doesn't need to close her eyes. She knows what she feels. She knows it from the second she wakes up till the moment she goes to sleep. It's the one thing she's certain of.

But she closes her eyes for a minute to humor Lauren then she opens them and heads for the deepest red she can see. She looks at Lauren before dipping her brush in the paint, "this stands for hopelessly in love, right?"

Lauren blushes.

...

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lauren asks, lifting up the collar to Bo's blouse and wiping lint that doesn't even have the possibility of existing since she's done this a million times already, off of her.

"To my board meeting?"

Today is the day. With her love life the very best it possibly can be, Bo has finally decided to present her expansion proposal to the board today.

She and Lauren spent the whole of last night, their date night, going through key points of her presentation and although Bo had confessed that she's hella nervous about doing this before , she now feels confident that she can.

"Well, I could wait outside while you present then we'll go have lunch after?" It sounds like a question but a really hopeful one.

Bo falls a little bit more in love.

Lauren finshes with the collar and pats it down, her eyes looking at Bo proudly, the brunette smiles, "I love you."

"I love you too but that's-"

"I love you so much." Bo pulls her close, her arm snaking around her waits, "and I'm going to be alright. I will go in there, kick ass, then meet you for lunch after."

Lauren smiles, "of course you will. You're-"

"Amazingly awesome." Bo finishes for her because, well, she totally is amazingly awesome.

Lauren laughs, "not the words I would have used but, yes. You're amazingly awesome." Her hand again goes to Bo's collar and Bo bites her lip to keep from reminding her that she practically _just _did that.

This is why she isn't nervous at all. Lauren is nervous enough for both of them.

"Okay," the blonde takes a step back and clasps her hands as if to keep them from touching Bo again, "you don't want to be late. Remember to call me if you need me, okay? Or-or call me anyway, whether you need me or not."

Bo smiles, "I always need you."

...

She of course kicks ass at the meeting. Well, actually, she fucks up more than once and at some point something happens with the water and she chokes and it comes out of her nose and some of the it falls on the screen but other than that; she_ totally _kills it.

The board members say they'll need to delegate and that's okay. Bo wasn't really expecting an answer today. Plus given the number of nods she got by the end of the presentation, she sees good things in her future.

She calls Lauren immidiately after she's done.

"_How did it go?"_

"Great. I was so on point I turned myself on."

Lauren laughs and Bo can tell she's not nervous anymore. She asks the brunette to pick some things from the store because she's making something special. And since she's smooth as shit, Bo manages to get in a few thinly veiled suggetions and a promise of great (sexy) things to come.

She has just disconnected the call and is seated in what looks to be mild traffic, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and thinking which of her million and one sexy as hell underwear to torture Lauren with tonight when she sees it.

It's right there, waiting for her to see and it's like the marriage gods are just looking to get her points today.

...

It takes longer than expected and Lauren's texts gradually sound more and more worried and by the time Bo gets home she's not really sure the marriage gods are on her side after all.

"Before you freak out, I have something to show you." She says, still standing at the door.

"Something?"

"Well, more like _someone."_

She goes outside and gets the little crate , whispering comforting words as she goes inside the house and it takes less than five seconds for Lauren's facial expression to change from unamused to happy and surprised.

"Oh my god! How-"

"You said you wanted one, remember? And I saw him today, and I thought, why not?"

"He's _beautiful."_

He's actually not. No seriously, this isn't being modest or anything he's hands down the most hedious cat Bo has ever seen in her life.

His fur is hedious, his eyes look like he wants to cast the most evil spell ever and he's so thin Bo's afraid of holding him.

But looking at Lauren's eyes, Bo sees nothing but sincerity. She really does think this cat is beautiful.

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one. I thought we could call him Iver."

Lauren's brow goes up, "why?"

"Cause he's so skinny. And Bon Iver had that nice Skinny Love song and-"

"No."

"Why?" Bo whines.

"Because we're not that kind of parents. We're not going to give our cat a complex. We'll call him Van Gogh."

"The siucidal arist? And _I'm _the one who's giving him a complex."

"He was brilliant."

"He cut his own ear off baby. He was insane."

"Fine. Then what do you suggest?" Bo opens her mouth, "_not _Iver." Lauren adds.

"Mr. Cat."

"Mr. _Cat, really?"_

"Yes. It's pretty clever."

"In what universe?"

"Fine, you come up with something smart."

"Tom."

"From Tom and Jerry? Really?"

"Tom's a smart cat."

"Tom has been chasing a mouse around for decades, he's the furthest thing from smart there'll ever be. How about we call him Jerry?"

Lauren scrunches her nose cutely, "you want us to name our cat after a mouse that's put its fellow cat to shame for decades?"

"Well, not _permanently_. Just 'till we find a better name."

Lauren is silent for a moment then she looks at the cat, "is that okay with you buddy?"

The creature just looks thoroughly bored. The blonde stands up straight and extends her hand to Bo, "deal."

"You- you want me to shake your hand?" The brunette doesn't even bother to hide her amusement.

"It's not official until we shake on it."

"You are the dorkiest of dorks, you know that right?"

Lauren rolls her eyes but Bo can see the blush that's starting to taint her cheeks. "Shut up and shake my hand Dennis."

"So bossy." Bo teases,holding Jerry in her left hand now so she can use her right to shake her wife's.

When they're done, Lauren looks at Jerry with shining eyes, "welcome home, Jerry."

And Bo thinks this is probably the best decision she has ever made.

...

It is by far the worst decision she has made in her entire existence.

At first, she was willing to put up with it all. He was still new to this and he had to be house broken and she isn't one for violence, not even against animals. And even if she were, he was so thin there was practically nothing of him to hit.

But then Lauren started feeding him whatever it is she fed the damn thing. Well, she sarted buying food and telling Bo when to give him his meals but the brunette probably over did it because when Jerry's eating, he isn't bugging her.

It turns out, constant eating leads to a cat getting fat? Who knew,right? Lauren's now really strict with his meal plan and she's made it a point to play around with him everyday and she even found a way to include Bo in their games.

The brunette doesn't mind this much.

What she does mind, is Jerry completely disregarding all her warnings and insisting on playing with her shoes and sratching the hell out of them.

"Jerry!" She walks around with the now ruined boot in hand. This is the third pair in the month he's been here and Bo is going to kill that smug attention hoggging feline. "Jerry, I swear you better show yourself because if you make me find you it won't be pretty!"

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Jerry?" Bo ignores Lauren's question and looks around the kitchen. Half of Jerry's day is spent with Lauren when she's around. The other half is spent terrorising Bo.

"He was here a minute ago then he left," Lauren wipes off her hands on a towel, "what's wrong?"

"Look what he did to my shoe!" Bo raises the boot.

"Oh." Is all Lauren says and Bo's eyebrow shoots up.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Baby this is serious. He can't keep doing this to my shoes!"

"I know. And so does he. We talked about it and I'm trying to teach him that it's wrong, he just needs more time."

"How much more time? And how many more of my boots will have to suffer before he learns to respect people's property?"

"He'll learn, I promise." Lauren walks to her and drapes her arms on Bo's shoulders. "I'm really sorry about the boots, babe. Especially these ones. They made your legs look _amazing_."

"My legs always look amazing." Bo says, starting to calm down a bit.

Lauren nods. "True. But those boots took it to a whole new level. Maybe I should get you a new pair."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I will."

Bo laughs. All the anger from before draining out of her. Lauren smiles and cups her cheek, "Feeling better?"

"Not completely. I really liked those boots." She sighs, " but I'm getting there."

"Will a piece of cake help? I just finished baking one."

Bo pretends to think it over, "maybe." She says noncholantly but it's clear that Lauren's onto her. Bo's been asking for homemade cake for_ days _now. She just didn't know Lauren chose today to bake one.

"Would that_ maybe _turn into a _yes _if I told you it's a gummy bear cake?"

Bo's heart momentrarilly stills, "you're kidding."

"I kid you not." Lauren says seriously, kissing Bo once before pulling away and grabbing the brunette's hand, "come on, we have a cake to eat."

...

They never get around changing Jerry's name.

It's not like they don't consider it, it's just that by the time they do, two months have gone by and Lauren says that maybe they shouldn't. "It'll just confuse him."

Bo doesn't really think much about it. He doesn't eat her shoes anymore and they had a very serious, completely adult conversation about him not jumping onto Lauren's lap when Bo was en route to getting laid. As long as he keeps his end of the deal, Bo has nothing against the creature.

Also, it's a bonus that he's a really good listener. So much better than Kenzi.

"Baby,"Bo walks into the kitchen. Jerry in her arms and one of her hands petting him. It's something Lauren came up with to make the two of them bond. Bo doesn't know whether or not it's working but it makes Lauren happy when she does it so whatever.

"Yeah?" Lauren answers, completely distracted as she pours coffee into her flask.

"I wanted to ask a favour of you."

"Anything."

Bo smiles as she slips onto a stool. Letting Jerry go because he's still heavy as fuck and he's numbing her arm.

"Could you maybe come home a little earlier today?"

Lauren halts her movements, "uh-okay. Can I ask why?"

"You totally can, but I won't answer."

"You are so mean."

"Yet you still love me."

...

She's nervous. She talks to Jerry about it before Kenzi comes to pick him up like they agreed she would and he just gives her his patented bored look which oddly makes her feel better because it's like he's telling her 'It's no big deal.'

She's not ready to say it to his face because he's smug as fuck; but she kinda likes that feline.

She gives Kenzi the instructions she spent a good part of her morning writing down and Lauren's extensive manual. When to feed him, what to feed him, what games to play with him. She even gives her those weird cat DVDs that Lauren got for him and tells Kenzi not to even dare question her about it.

After they say their goodbyes and Kenzi assures her that everything is set up, she gets to grooming. Which is honestly really, _really _important unless you just don't believe in your chances of getting lucky.

She's done by the time Lauren texts her that she's on her way home and she leaves a note that she has gone out before she slips out of the house, a box full of everything she'll need for tonight in hand.

As expected, Lauren calls a few minutes later, "Hey baby."

"_Uh, hi. Was it just me or did you ask me to be home early today? Because I just got here and no one's in."_

"It was just you. I don't remember saying anything like that."

_"Ha ha, you're a riot. Seriously though, I thought you wanted to spend time together or talk or something. And- where's Jerry?"_

_"_He's with Kenzi. Don't freak out, I gave her your fifty page manual on how he's to be taken care of. He'll be fine."

"_It's not a fifty page manual."_

"It's totally a fifty page manual. I counted."

_"Shut up."_ She says around a chuckle before sighing, "_when will you get home?"_

"About that- I have plans today."

"_Plans?"_

"Yes, plans. Pretty much the entire day. So I was thinking, to make it up to you, I could pick you up for a date since it's Friday and Friday's date night."

_"Pick me up."_It sounds like she's rolling the words in her head and Bo can almost see her bite her lip the way she does when she's trying to make sense of things.

"Pick you up." She confirms, "I'll knock on the door and everything."

That earns her a laugh, "_Okay. What time?"_

"Seven-ish? I don't really know when I'll be done with my errands but I'll try to make it by seven."

_"Okay. Seven it is."_

_..._

It's half past four and nothing's done other than the initial set up and she's freaking the fuck out.

"Crystal what the fuck! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" She admonishes. Walking towards the blonde who has an armful of food in her arms, "and where's Tamsin?"

"Will you calm down? She's getting some things from the car. _God."_

"Do not 'god' me right now. I have to be ready and heading home in less than three hours and nothing's set up."

"_That's_ set up." Crystal comments, pointing at Bo's pride and joy. She and Kenzi have worked so hard on that thing and she is really proud.

She'll never tell her to her face. But Bo kind of loves Kenzi. Like a lot.

"I need you to shut up and go set things up like we talked about, okay? Now, where's Taz?"

"I told you not to call me that." Tamsin says walking towards her. More things than she looks comfortable enough to carry in her arms. On any other day, Bo would let her suffer. She's been something that's not friends but not enemies with Tamsin for a few good weeks now and everyday she questions why she still keeps her in her life.

But now isn't the time for pettiness. Things need to get moving.

"Is that-"

"It is." Tamsin lets Bo take the wine from her as she looks around, "the place looks amazing, Bo. Lauren's going to love it."

The brunette looks around and bites her lip, "You think so?"

"Yes. You did well Boozy" Tamsin says teasingly.

Bo flips her the bird.

...

She smooths down her dress and takes in a long calming breath before knocking on the door.

She has made it just in time which is something to be proud of. She really didn't think she would.

She doesn't have to wait long before the door opens to reveal her wife. Dressed in a blue princess dress with some diamond looking details on the waist. Her hair is curled and hed up in a messy bun, some curls falling from it.

She looks amazing.

"You look amazing." Bo whispers in awe.

Lauren seems to have not heard her. Her eyes are racking up Bo from top to bottom which is exactly the effect Bo had hoped for when she chose this dress and when she was allowing Crystal to put on her make up as Tamsin sat by and offered unsolicited commentary.

"So do you." Lauren still looks awed, "_wow."_

Bo chuckles, trying to calm her heart. "Thanks."

"Uh- um, these are for you." Lauren extends a bouquet of flowers to her.

Bo smiles, "you bought me flowers?"

"Well it's date night, and you're my date." She says shyly finishing with a shrug before tucking her hair behind her ear.

Bo falls a little more in love, "I guess I'll have to get in and put these in a vase before we go. One minute, okay?"

"Okay."

...

Lauren tells Bo of her afternoon and the nice old lady she met at the flower shop who helped her pick Bo's flowers. She pouts when she says she was bored without Bo and Jerry around but then Gloria and Beth came around and kept her company for a little while so it was okay.

Bo is just glad to keep her talking and distracted from trying to find out where they're going. She has even taken the liberty of finding an alternative route that she hopes Lauren doesn't know of. She really wants this to be a surprise.

And judging by the way Lauren's eyes widen in surprise when they get there, she has managed to pull it off.

"Oh my- babe how did you-"

"I had some help." Bo says, proudly looking around what was once just Lauren's 'safe cliff' now transformed into the most romantic thing to ever grace this planet and all the others. If Bo says so herself.

There's the gazebo that Kenzi and her cousins who Bo is pretty certain are in the Russian mafia helped set up. There's the nice table setting that Crystal helped arrange and the wine that Tamsin took weeks to procure because it's apparently rare.

Then of course, there's the fairy lights which honestly were a complete fucking headache because they wrapped themselves around each other and were a bitch to untangle and really hard work to put up.

But now, looking at the way Lauren's looking at them. And the absolutely perfect way they reflect in her eyes. Bo thinks it was all kinds of worth it.

...

"What?" Bo chuckles. Lauren's been looking at her with this look that's full of adoration and fondness for the past god knows how many minutes and it's making Bo's already fluttery heart flutter that much more.

And everyone knows fluttering hearts aren't badass.

"Nothing. I just really, _really _love you."

"I love you too."

"I know. And thank you for this. Everything's amazing. The location, the set up, the food, the French wine. Even the little ferns that you've placed all over."

"I thought it would be a nice touch."

"It is." Lauren takes her hand and kisses it, "thank you."

"Well you deserve it. I was going to have choirs too but-"

Lauren laughs, "what is your obsession with choirs?"

"I think they're awesome." Bo defends, "especially when you have something important to say. They offer great background music."

"Something to say?" Lauren's eyes are questioning.

Bo feels her palm slowly becoming sweaty. You see, this is why one needs a choir. Right now they'd be doing that harmony humming thing and making things-

"Bo." Lauren cuts her thoughts off.

"Yeah uh- " she really should have written a speech down, "um...I know it's been some time since it happened, but I never really got to say I'm sorry for that night when-"

"Bo-"

"Please let me say this." She says softly. Loving Lauren's constant need to protect her even from herself, but this needs to be done. Lauren nods for her to continue.

"That night, I made you feel like I didn't trust us, like I didn't trust _you. _But nothing could be further from the truth because I trust do trust you. With my heart and my life and my happiness and my fears. My secrets, my insecurities my vulnerabilities. I trust you with everything, Lauren."

"Babe I-" Bo reaches over and wipes the tears that fall when Lauren says that.

"Most of all, I trust you with my future. _Our _future. And I hope you can trust me back. Trust that I'll keep you safe, and happy and that you'll always come first to me no matter what, that I'll never intentionally hurt you and I'll never let anyone else hurt you either. I also hope you'll say yes to this."

"But you've already given me-"

"I know. But the first one was- well, you know what the first one was. And the second one was just me telling you I love you. This," she holds the ring up, "this is me asking you to marry me, again. This time not for any other reason other than I love you and you love me and I want us to keep doing that for the rest of eternity."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"A yes would be fine."

"Of course it's a yes! " Lauren says happily. "It's just- I don't- I don't even think love describes what I feel for you anymore.

Bo smiles, wiping her wife's tears away, knowing exactly what she means.

...

_**An; If it sucked, kindly be gentle. If it didn't cool. **_

_**To guest who asked about Breaking all the Rules and my other stories, I will reupload them. Basically I'm just editing them at the moment and I'm working on so many other things including the short companion piece to this. But I have Helping Each Other Out...done so that might be coming soon.**_

_**This story is almost done and I'd just like to say thank you for all the support, from the sincerest part of me. You've all been **__**really**__** great.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I don't own lost girl.**_

_**...**_

It takes a minute to register she's being kissed.

They've just walked back into the house and one second Lauren was gushing about how beautiful the night was and how romantic Bo is while taking their coats and hanging them and the next minute she's turning Bo around. She's turning her around and kissing her in that soft way that she always does that reminds Bo of French wine and the Italian music Lauren likes to play when she's cooking lasagna because it apparently adds to the authenticity.

It takes a minute to register that she's being when she does she responds like she should. Her mouth opening to let Lauren in and resisting the urge to smile proudly when Lauren moans.

"You're so smug." Lauren whispers, her voice sounds short and breathless and her hand's hastily tugging down the straps to Bo's dress.

Bo smiles and shrugs. "I have lots to be smug about." And as if to prove her point, her hand goes to Lauren's back and unzips her dress. Swallowing hard when Lauren lets it pool at her feet before stepping off of it.

She expects a witty comeback. But instead she gets cherry tasting lips and a kiss that's more of a smile than anything else. "I love you." Lauren whispers. Leading them to the couch and letting out a small chuckle when Bo hits the edge and plops on the chair. Stratling Jerry who glares at them before hopping of and gracefully walking away to find a better resting place.

Bo is so glad they had that talk about him not blue vaging her.

Bo tags on Lauren's hand, pulling her on top of her and smiling because the way Lauren laughs unexpectedly is the most adorable thing ever. Her skin feels warm and when it touches Bo's it sends tingles all over her.

"I love you too." She says. Her fingers finding their way into Lauren's hair before she pulls her down for one of those 'just-because- I love you' kisses.

It's demanding and it drives Bo crazier than anything on earth ever has. Her hand in Lauren's hair holds tigher, like she's trying to mesh their bodies together.

"Oh god," she pulls back to whimper as Lauren's hand traces down her body. Going slowly and Bo feels like she's being mapped. The blonde's lips haven't stopped kissing her. She's on her cheeks and her neck and her chest and her breasts and Bo is pretty certain she can hear her heart beat because Bo can feel it all the way to her throat.

All the while, her hand is tracing her and another is tightly gripping her hip and honest to all that is divine Bo cannot breathe from all the sensations going through her right now.

Lauren is _everywhere._

"Lauren- ba-" her words are swallowed as Lauren's lips are back on hers and she's undoing Bo's world without even trying.

"I love how you feel." She says, her voice low and husky. Her lips on Bo's neck and her hand kneeding her breast.

"_Holy shit."_

"More?" Lauren's breatheless voice asks like she's willing to do whatever Bo asks of her right now.

The brunette nods. Her hands now gripping the chair so tightly she can practically _feel _her knuckles turn white. She's sure even blood isn't flowing through her right now because anything that isn't responding to Lauren unravelling her isn't something her body is considering important right now.

It takes an embarassingly short time for her to come undone and the last thing she sees before shutting her eyes is Lauren looking at her with awe.

"I ove you." She feels more than hears when Lauren kisses her forehead and lets her come down from her high.

...

They agree to take the wedding thing slow because Bo is entirely too green and uninterested in the whole shabang except for the part where she gets to kiss Lauren. Eat cake and the honey moon which she has already planned and is sure will be amazing as fuck.

But it's important to Lauren that this wedding be _theirs _and not just Bo saying yes to anything Lauren wants so they're taking it slow.

They decide on what cake to have on a Teusday afternoon as they're having dessert after lunch and Bo has just eaten a chocolate fudge cake that has probably given her wet dream material.

"We should have this for the wedding." She says. Shoving more into her mouth,

Lauren agrees easily and when Bo suggests they should randomly place gummy bears in there so that people will find them and be surprised in like the best possible way, she rolls her eyes fondly.

Bo takes that as a yes.

The flowers are a bit of a fight.

"No."

"Why not?" Lauren's voice sounds almost whiny.

"Because it's-" Bo doesn't know how to say nicely that she doesn't want to traumatise their guests so she just shrugs. "Just no."

Lauren doesn't talk to her for a whole two hours after that and Bo cannot take another minute so she agrees that maybe they can mix the _ferns _with some other flower.

The holy book of romance said compromise is important. So yeah.

Lauren thinks about it for a moment before smiling and kissing Bo like she's brilliant and amazing and for that kiss- Bo is more than willing to fill their entire venue with nothing but ferns.

Traumatised guests can always seek therapy.

The food is easy to decide on because Bo is a master chef of high caliber and Lauren can cook too. And although Lauren tires saying they don't have to, Bo insists that they have to have French wine because Lauren once told her that her mom adored it and she wants to honor that.

They buy their dresses seperately although Bo tries anything upto and including multiple orgasms to get Lauren to see things differently.

"I want it to be a surprise." Lauren says at night when they're in bed and Bo is grumbling that now she'll think of nothing but Lauren's dress the whole of the week.

"I'll still be surprised when I see you." She pouts.

"You're being a brat." Lauren chuckles and pecks her cheek before turning off her light and lying on her side.

Bo sighs before lying down too and her hand almost reflexively slipping around Lauren's waist. And when the blonde cuddles further into her, her earlier greivances ar forgotten and all she can do is smile.

...

"You guys should spend the night apart."

That intensity of blashphemy sure as hell did not come out of Bo's mouth.

In fact, Bo does a spit take of her moutain dew which if you're a normal human being you know that's just wrong. That drink is meant to be respected.

"What?"

"I'm serious." The blonde human who Bo is seconds from trampling says like whatever she's saying isn't insanity of the highest order. "Lo and I can spend a night together since you guys are being boring and not having bacholerette parties. And you can hang out with Tamsin-" she frowns a bit- "or the cat. Or whoever it is who'se presence you can tolerate other than Lauren's. It'll be fun."

Lauren looks at Bo as if she's consdering this sorcery and her betrayal cuts deep.

It really does.

"Come on, Lo. We hardly spend time together. She's going to have you for the rest of eternity. For real this time. Give your best friend this one night." Crystal pouts. Probably thinking she looks cute but she just looks punchable.

Lauren looks at Bo, then at Crystal. Then she sighs. "One night."

The girl squeals. Bo drinks her moutain dew violently.

...

She's giving Lauren the silent treatment. Which is hard because Lauren is hot as actual fucks and now she's hot and cute doing all this nice thngs like seperating her gummies by color but still- the sting of betrayal hurts.

"You can't shut me out forever." She says softly. Shoving a green bear into her mouth.

"That's rich coming from you considering you're okay with spending your life away from me."

Lauren bites her lip and looks down in that way that tells Bo she's clearly, really, trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad my misery is amusing to you."

"It's more of your melodrama." She puts all the red bears in a bowl and pushes them to Bo. "I'll only be gone a night."

"Still."

Lauren does laugh this time before leaning on the counter. Eyes bright and her lips lifted in a smile. "You're cute."

"I'm a badass. Don't insult me."

"A cute badass."

"That still sounds like-" lips press onto hers and she forgets what she was going to say until Lauren pulls away and her eyes flatter open to find deep brown ones shining with amusement.

"I'm going to miss you tonight."

"Then don't go." She says placing another kiss on Lauren's lips.

"But that's the thing. I _want _to miss you. I want to get that flip that my heart always does when I see you after a while. I want to crave you with my entire being so much that when I see you walking towards me down that aisle tomorrow I won't be able to contain myself." She smiles softly. The sides of her face becoming gentle as she does so. "I want to miss you tonight."

...

She's no longer pissed. Just sad that she won't get to hold Lauren in her arms tonight and her body is already so used to that.

She watches from the bed as the blonde packs her overnight bag and makes it a point to remind her to remind Crystal that if she so much as _dreams _of brining strippers to this shindig her future won't be pretty.

And she's already hanging on a thin tread as it is.

She kisses Lauren with all that she is. A small part of her hoping to distract her although she knows that she won't. Lauren can be stubborn when she wants to be. Bo knows that better than most.

She remembers how it was when she went for that art thing and the brunette almost went crazy and that was _before _Lauren was fully hers. She doesn't know how she's supposed to get through tonight and it's not like she can get drunk because turning up to her own wedding with a hangover is probably not the wisest idea.

"You'll be fine." Lauren says before she slips out.

Bo isn't so sure.

...

Actually, she is really fucking sure that she _won't_ be fine.

She's seated on her couch, right? Talking to her cat and being mopey with nothing to do other than miss Lauren because she's taking sometime off work for the wedding before she starts working full time. So now she can't even distract herself with work.

And it's not like she has friends because people are annoying creatures and she'd rather not have them around her so moping it is.

She's in the middle of telling Jerry the awesome things that she and Lauren could be doing right now when the door bell rings and she frowns. She considers not even opening it.

But Lauren has been trying so hard to improve her social skills and she doesn't want to piss all over that.

So maybe just open it and tell the person to fuck off.

It's as polite as she feels like being right now.

"Boozy!"

She rolls her eyes and goes to close the door. "Fuck off, Taz."

"Okay first," Tamsin places her foot on the door, "you're rude as fuck. Two, I can't. Your wife who's going to be your wife again for reasons only the gods know sent me here to make sure you don't drown in self pity. Now let me the hell in."

Bo's mouth lifts in a smile. Even when she's so far away, Lauren still finds ways to take care of her. Although Bo would rather hang out with a bunch of hungry church mice than Tamsin, it's still a nice gesture.

She opens the door wide. "I'm only doing this for Lauren."

"You only ever do things for Lauren." Tamsin says with a roll of her eyes and struts in until she sees Jerry and the cat snarls at her.

Bo feels like a proud mother.

Jerry loves no one else except for Lauren. He and Bo have an odd love-hate relationship mostly because the brunette hates that he has an unquenchable need for Lauren's attention. But their relationship works.

Other than that, he hates the rest of humanity._ Especially _Tamsin.

"I told you this cat is the devil and you guys should rid yourselves of him."

"Don't talk about Jay like that. He's family." He seems wary when she carries him in her arms. The two of them don't show each other affection unless Jerry wants a treat or Bo wants to please Lauren's need to see her and the feline get along.

"Jay?" Tamsin arches a brow, "the fuck."

"Don't fucking cuss in front of him either, okay? Lauren doesn't like him hearing that shit." Bo scolds and Tamsin opens and closes her mouth before throwing her arms up in defeat.

Bo's mood lifts a tiny bit at her miserableness. "Just for that, you're getting extra treats tonight."

...

Tamsin is more work than she's worth and Bo makes sure to text Lauren that at least a dozen times.

She's snarky and a booze guzzler and she is constantly, annoyingly, all over Bo's case.

"Can you not go one second without talking to Lauren? Damn woman."

Bo glares at her over the phone before she goes back to typing. "I'll need your mouth to stop spewing words soon before I'm forced to put a sock in it. I'm not kidding Taz."

"You know," Tamsin goes on like she hasn't heard a word Bo just said. "This is the worst party in the history of ever. I mean, no offense but your borringness is showing all the way in space and your beer _sucks_."

"Yet, you keep drinking it." Bo deadpans.

Tamsin shrugs. "It's not the beers fault you lack taste and-" she looks up, "_goddamn, _I thought I told you to stop texting."

"I miss her." Bo says absently. Smiling at the text Lauren just sent her.

"You're a sad, _sad _creature." The blonde says, shaking her head to emphasise her point.

Bo bursts out laughing at the next text Lauren sends her.

...

Tamsin blacks out after she eats so much pizza Bo is sure her stomach will ache later. She feeds Jerry and looks at her phone notifications. Nothing. She and Lauren have been texting almost the whole night and it's kept her sane but now Lauren's gone silent.

Probably out with that blasphemous blonde who likes to go by the name Crystal.

She sighs. Hoping she's at least having fun. She dresses in her favourite nightwear, the ones she practically stole from Lauren and slips into bed.

Hating how it feels big and cold and empty and loney and just somewhere she doesn't want to be tonight.

...

_"Come out." L._

The text comes some minutes before eleven and it takes Bo's sleep muddled brain a few minutes to register that what it means.

She doesn't even bother changing before she puts on her flip flops rushes out and finds Lauren leaning on the wall. Dressed all in black and a back on her back. A cheeky smile on her lips.

Bo's whole person comes alive and she feels happiness rippling somewhere beneath her skin.

_God she loves this woman._

"What are you-"

"It's Friday." Lauren says around a shrug. Like that should explain everything. And it does.

Bo smiles, then chuckles. Then grabs the bottom of Lauren's pull-neck and pulls her close. "What happened to missing me?" She whispers into the space between them.

"I started missing you the second I stepped out of the door."

She says. And Bo can do nothing but kiss her.

...

Lauren's bag has her car keys, a camera and something warm for Bo because she apparently knows the brunette better than anyone else.

"Where are we going?" Bo asks. Not that she really cares.

"Anywhere we want."

Anywhere they went turns out to be a twenty four hour diner that's devoid of people and Lauren insists on them sitting at the corner still although Bo knows they usually do that to people watch.

She's too happy to question anything though. Even the meat lacking order Lauren makes. She laughs recklessly when Lauren animatedly tells her how Kenzi crashed she and Crystal's little shinding and turned it from some relaxed thing into a booze fest and nearly drove Crystal mad when she started her drunk singing routine.

She almost chokes when Lauren imitates how Kenzi butchered a Whitney's classics and when she regains her breath, she finds Lauren watching her with a gentle fond smile.

She falls deeper and deeper. And she doesn't even mind.

"What?" Lauren chuckles out and Bo shakes her head. Clearly, she's been staring for too long.

"Nothing." She sits up, her eyes dancing with humor. "Did you know that your hair _constantly _looks like it's acting an erotic movie. It's very distracting."

Lauren gasps. She opens her mouth and closes it and her eyes widen. Her hand, almost reflexively, goes to her hair and laughter bubbles from deep within Bo. "It does not!"

"It does." She nods sagely. "_Constantly."_

"Oh my-"

"Take it as a compliment."

"That my hair acts porn?" Lauren asks incredulously.

"_Erotic film."_She corrects and laughs as Lauren tucks a strand behind her ear.

"You're the worst." Lauren grumbles and pouts.

Bo doesn't even hesitate to reach across the table and kiss the pout away. Loving how Lauren smiles into the kiss not even seconds later.

...

"This time tomorrow, we'll be married."

"We already are married."

"You know what I mean." Lauren says hitting her shin and Bo smiles. Of course she knows what the blonde means. And she might not be as excited about the wedding that they've told everyone is a renewal of their vows, but she is excited about what it'll represent.

She is really commiting her life to another human being. Something she never saw herself doing before Lauren Lewis in all her OCD, fern loving, too perfect looking, glory crashed into her life and changed everything.

She doesn't think she could have changed this much for anyone on this planet.

She doesn't think she'd even want to.

"Have I ever told you that the night is my favourite part of the day?" Lauren's voice breaks Bo from her musings.

"Not really."

"Well it is. I like how quiet it gets at night. Everything takes a different form. More calm. More honest. You know?"

Bo nods although she doesn't know. She doesn't have a special part of the day that she likes. Most of her days are divided in either fucked up- when she felt like trampling a few thousand people and awesome- when she spends it getting her kisses on and a few orgasms if she's lucky and making Lauren laugh and shutting out the rest of the world.

Two extremes. Nothing in between.

But with Lauren looking at her the way she is. The night light giving her eyes a look that Bo is sure will be etched in her memory forever, she's pretty sure she'll agree to anything.

Suddenly, without warning, a click goes off and Lauren lowers her camera and smiles. "The look in your face just now. I want to keep that forever." She says before Bo can complain.

The brunette looks away to hide her blush and she feels Lauren's eyes on her.

"I should get going before Kenzi and Crystal get up." She says like she's breaking bad news. To Bo, she kinda is.

But she doesn't complain much as Lauren walks her to the door. She knows that other than it being Friday, Lauren came all the way here because she knew Bo needed, actually _needed _to see her before she lost her mind.

Tonight turned out to be more than she could have asked for.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Dennis." Lauren kisses her on the cheek and goes to walk away. But Bo grabs her hand because if she's not sleeping with her woman tonight then she's sure as hell giving her a worthy kiss.

"You're my favourite part you know?" She lays their foreheads together. Lauren's thumb gently caresses her cheek.

"Favourite part of what?"

"The day, everything." She rolls a strand of blonde hair around her index finger, playing with it shyly. The words resting at the tip of her tongue. "You're- you're my favourite part of life."

The kiss Lauren gives her after that makes it a little easier to sleep that night.

...

_**An; Depending on how big the rock I'm going to hide under will be, the next chapter might come sooner rather than later (or vice verser. It depends.) These kind of chapters **__always __**give me freaking anxiety.**_

_**I'm sorry this took so long. I'm trying to finish all my fics by the end of November and I'm writing an original who'se research is killing me I swear. Plus I'm extending this by like ten chapters from my original plan so I had to plot **__again. _

_**Thank you for the amazing reveiws and the PMs and the tweets and everything else. Really. I read them ALL and I try to fulfil requests. Hence the extension. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thank you, Kravn for being awesome. **_

...

For all the feelings in the world to have about this specific day. And they were a great many of them ranging all the way from anxious to freaked out to the point of insanity, Bo had never thought she'd feel calm.

Like everything inside her was content and perfect.

And the fact that she felt calm freaked her out on like seventeen different levels each of them more freaky than the last because; who the fuck feels calm on their wedding day?

No one. That's who.

And she knew this for a fact because she had spent the entire night- or rather early morning- googling 'what to feel on wedding day' because she was set on everything being bloody perfect on this day. She has a perfect wife, she's perfect herself (not to be vain or anything) they had the perfect venue. Their friends were questionable creatures but that wasn't really in their control so she was going to let that slide. They even had the perfect, a little insane but still perfect, cat. No way Bo was going to mess this up with having feelings that one shouldn't have on her wedding.

Like, what if she woke up and just felt like really,_really _ having sex with Lauren? 'Cause it's been days and that shit is just unnacceptable. Especially considering how amazing Lauren was last night, swooping in like some female version of casanova, taking Bo out on a date at midnight and making her feel all sorts of mushy and girly and someone should warn humanity that falling in love isn't good for your street cred.

Really.

So anyway, feelings. Basically everyone just said that they felt overwhelmed and Bo kinda decided that that's the general feeling normal people go with. What? She's never been in love before and her last wedding was a quick affair, she needs to be aware of these things.

Now this _calmness _business. It is posing to be a problem because the internet, which never lies,said _overwhelmed _and anyone who's learnt basic English knows that overwhelmed and calm are on two different ends of the feelings spectrum.

She hasn't even walked down the damn aisle yet and she's already fucking it up.

"Fuck!"

"For fucks sake, will you stop fidgeting already!" Kenzi's annoying voice cuts through her internal freak out. Somehow, and Bo really has zero idea how, she weaseled her way into becoming Bo's makeup artist today. She's apparently great at this but Bo has her doubts.

Lots of them.

"You're acting like you have a vibrator in-" she stops applying Bo's mascara and looks at her with narrowed eyes. "You don't, do you?"

Bo frowns, "I don't what?"

"Have some kinky ass shit going on inside you right now."

She scrunches her nose. "That's disgusting. _You're_ disgusting."

Kenzi just shrugs and goes back to her work and Bo's mind goes back to the fact that she's freaking out about not freaking out and this shit is confusing her now. She needs Lauren. She hasn't seen her since last night. Or early this morning if you're petty and like talking in semantics. And she hasn't heard from her either but she knows Lauren had breakfast sent to her because Tamsin doesn't cook and Bo makes shit coffee and she would have been a nightmare had she not had coffee this morning.

If she were here she would make everything better because she's good at that. Also, it's sort of her fault for making Bo love her this much and it's only fair that she helps deal with her internal melt down.

"I need-"

"No." Kenzi cuts her off before the words are even fully out of her mouth and she has to hold herself back in order not to hurt the tiny creature.

Not only because she doesn't want to wrinkle her dress before Lauren even gets a chance to see and be awed at it because not to self toot horns or anything, but this dress is amazing as all actual fucks and it's going to get her incredible things in her future, but also because she doesn't need to make Lauren angry by hurting her friends on their wedding day.

"I haven't even asked yet."

"Yet I already know exactly what whatever you're going to ask for will involve. That's how effin predictable you are."

"I'm not predictable." Bo says indignantly because well, she isn't. Mystery is pretty much her fourth name. Well, it's going to be Lewis in a few hours and holly fucking shit she's getting married!

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Fidgeting. For vodka's sake you're marrying the woman for the second time in just a few hours. You don't have to think about her constantly!"

All Bo got from that sentence is Kenzi echoing her thoughts of getting married to the love of her life and a slow smile fights it's way to her lips although she tries to restrain that sucker for the sake of her dignity.

Kenzi sighs. "You're hopeless." But it's easy to see that she's smiling too.

And maybe she is hopeless, but she has finally found someone who makes her happy without even trying. Without even being in the same freaking room. And she's never planning on letting go.

...

Kenzi leaves right after she's done because she gets atext from Tamsin that she needs to get to the other room.

It's apparently something Lauren related but she's not hurt or anything so Bo doesn't have to lose her shit over it.

Not that that calms her fears none.

She waits for someone to come for her like Lauren said they would for almost a whole fifteen minutes and now she's well over that calm feeling. She's getting antsy as fuck and it's literally _hurting _her to sit still and not get out there and marry the hell out of Lauren before she changes her mind. Or someone who knows the right feelings to feel on their wedding day comes and steals her away.

She just wants to be married goddamit.

The door opens slowly and Trick walks in with Aide waiting outside the door upon the old man's request.

Bo stops her pacing and freak out for a minute and just looks at him. He looks healthier today than he has in such a long time and she vaguely remembers that all this started because she wanted to make him happy. And she has done it. He looks almost the happiest she's ever seen him.

"You look beautiful, Ysabeau." He says softly. His voice coated with happiness and awe and it makes her stand completely still.

"Thanks." She smiles softly at him and moves to sit on the bed so he can follow. It was Lauren's idea that they have the ceremony at Trick's. Not only is his house big, but she also wanted him to have that honor and for him and Bo to to have those memories.

"I've always wanted this for you." He says taking her hand in his. "And now you've found it with someone who loves you and I couldn't be happier."

"Me too." She says sincerely. Wondering when it will be time to go marry that said someone because that feeling that something is going to come and take all this away from her is getting stronger by the second.

He nods and lets go, slowly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hair pin that just from the looks of it, looks expensive. "Something new." He chuckles as she leans down so he can put it in her hair. "And borrowed." He pulls back after he's done, looking her in the eye. "It was going to be your mother's. Her gift for-" his mood shifts a little and Bo squeezes his hand softly. "I'm sorry she's not here, Ysabeau."

"I'm not." Bo says honestly. Lauren had asked if she was sure she didn't want them to look for her mom when they were making the guest list. And Bo thought about it for a really long time and she's more than sure. Her mom has never wanted to be in her life and she's not going to force her to.

She doesn't even think she deserves to be in it. She left, didn't she? And maybe she had a valid reason for leaving but no one has ever stopped her from coming back. And although she's afraid of admiting this, she's scared that maybe she just _didn't _want to come back. Maybe she has a better life somewhere out there with children who aren't as fundamentally fucked up as Bo is and she doesn't want anything to do with her.

It's a can of worms she doesn't feel like opening.

"I have you. And I have Lauren. And I have friends who I might not love but who are okay I guess." That pulls a smile from Trick and she smiles too. "That's all I need in life. I'm great Gramps. Happier than I've ever been before. So happy it scares me sometimes."

Trick nods, tears shining in his eyes. "That's all I ever wanted."

They stay in silence for a minute until Trick gets up and stretches his hand to her. "Shall we?"

Her breath catches and her heart beat increases and finally that _overwhelmed _feeling she'd been yerning for makes an entrance full force.

She's going to marry Lauren. For real this time. She's really going to stand in front of people she loves and promise forever to the woman she adores. There's like a million different ways she could fuck forever up. She's Bo Dennis after all. And the thing is, if she fucks this up, then her one way ticket to the land of single lonely old ladies with cats that share names like Bernie and Luckie is guranteed. Because for her it's Lauren or nothing.

There are no in betweens. She fucks this up and that's it.

_'Catville here I come_.'

Fuck, she needs to pee.

...

It's a whole lesson in physics, chemistry and all other sciences known to man,relieving yourself while wearing a fifty ton dress. And the wedding is stalled for a minute because when she's done she calls Kenzi to touch up her makeup again.

It's more of a distraction than anything because goddamit overwhelmed is a feeling that doesn't fuck around.

At all.

Like, her palms are sweaty and her heart is going insane and blood is rushing to parts of her that she doesn't really think it should br rushing to. And not in the sexy way.

"Bo, are you okay?" Trick asks as she sits on the bed, breathing like a woman seconds away from going into labour.

"I'm fine- I am- really." She's dying. She's sure she's having a heart attack from loving too much and being afraid of fucking that love up and fuck it why doesn't love come with health warnings?

This is a real, legit question.

"Bo?" That's not Trick's voice. She looks up to find Kenzi's blue eyes looking at her, worry written all over them. "Should I call Lauren?"

She manages to shake her head. Lauren was so adamant about this whole missing each other thing and she wants to be good at making her happy even by doing the smallest things.

She's about to tell Kenzi that she'll be just fine but when she raises her head, the girl's not there and she thinks she's gone to bring Lauren before she hears her come back minutes later, her heels clinking noisily against the floor.

"Bo," she kneels before her, "Lauren said to give you this."

It's a piece of folded paper and Bo's heart calms a bit just because of it. When she unfolds it, it's like a sob was just waiting somewhere for her to do so. She covers her mouth with a palm to stop it from escaping and she knows that Trick and Kenzi are looking at her like she's crazy but she doesn't even care.

She stares at the note;

_I love you. And I'll wait here for however long you need me to. Your wife, Lauren._

It's written in Lauren's pretty crusive handwritting and Bo doesn't know whether to laugh or cry or do both.

One thing she _does _know is there's no way on earth she's going to screw this up. She would never let herslef.

...

She makes Kenzi do her make up one last time and it seems like she's taking forever now.

But soon enough, they're done and Trick is standing with her in the hallway and at the end of it stands Lauren.

Beautiful like nothing Bo has ever seen in her life. In her long dress and her amazing hair and her eyes shining too brightly with tears. And Bo just wants Trick to forget the fucking music and walk her there faster so she can wipe them away.

She has never thought of herself as a walking down the aisle kinda girl. But Lauren insisted that this would be an amazing experience for both her and Trick. That it's a moment they should share. And honestly, she likes it. Really, she does. But right now she's over it because Lauren looks overwhelmed with emotion and she needs to be there and hold her hand and make it all better because that's her freaking job.

She doesn't even wait for that 'who gives this woman' line when she gets to Lauren. She just kisses Trick's cheek, lets him go and grabs Lauren's hands. Placing kisses on them because Lauren likes that.

"Hi." The blonde mouths. Tears still shining in her eyes.

"Hey." Bo whispers with a smile. Catches the tears before they fall. Lauren chuckles. "I'm sorry I'm late."

The blonde shrugs, "you never were that good at turning up on time to your own weddings anyway." She whispers back and Bo bites her lip in order not to laugh. Lauren looks like she's doing the same and all previous fears seem to just wash away.

She's going to kick ass at making Lauren happy for the rest of eternity. She's certain of it.

...

They're not having one of those religious weddings.

One- neither of them is religious.

Two- they take hella long.

Before they know it, they're being asked if they want to say anything to each other and Bo doesn't know because Lauren said they shouldn't pressure themselves to come up with vows. But right now, Lauren nods and the woman whose name Bo doesn't even know so she'll just call her the officiator which makes her sound like a nineteen fifty's horror movie character but oh well.

"Hi." Lauren starts shyly. Bo smiles. People chuckle like the two of them are the most adorable beings alive. "I never thought we'd get here." She admits softly, like it's only for Bo's ears. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be the one you chose to give your heart to but I knew, _I knew _I'd be so- _so_ lucky if I got the chance to see that huge, amazing heart that you hide from the rest of the world. I just never knew if I'd be the one.

"But now I am." She chuckles tearily. "I am the one you allow to see you, to love you, to take care of you and I wake up every day thinking that it's a dream. That I wanted it for long, so much that I convinced myself it happened. But then you'll smile. Or laugh. Or say something that's so you and I'll know it isn't a dream. I couldn't dream you up if I tried, Bo Dennis."

Bo looks up. Trying to get the damn tears to flow the fuck back into her eyes and Lauren just waits patiently until she looks at her again.

"Thank you." She says, her hand coming to Bo's cheek and her thumb rubbing gently. "Thank you for choosing me."

"Bo?" The officiator asks and Bo can't even bring herself to look at him through the tears blurring her vision.

"I uh, I don't know what to say." It's a half laugh, half cry and Lauren goes to comfort her like she always does but Bo shakes her head and speaks on before her words can come out. "I love you." She says honestly. The words coming out like they've just been at the tip of her tongue, waiting. "I'm not sure of a lot of things in my life. But the fact that I love you is something I know with _all_ of me. I love you with parts of me I didn't even know were capable of loving someone. I love you in a way that's overwhelming and all consuming."

She smiles softly at Lauren's falling tears and laces their fingers. "I love that you sort my bears, and that you sing the lyrics wrong to every Celine Dion song ever made. I even love you when you're driving me crazy. And the fact that you're giving me the chance to do that for the rest of eternity makes my heart adore you even more." She finishes softly and it takes a minute to even remember there are other people in this place. People who just heard her bare her heart like she never has before.

The officiator smiles at them and asks for the rings. The whole thing just goes so fast in Bo's mind after that because all she can think of is getting to the part where she kisses the bloody hell out of Lauren.

It's all she can think of.

"By the power vested in me by the state of-" she finally hears him start to say and she doesn't even wait hear the end of that sentence. She doesn't even care to. She's too busy kissing her wife.

...

_**I love you people. Seriously. And not just for this story but for all of them. You guys are amazing in each and every one and I know I always say this but I'm so grateful.**_

_**I'm always going to be self conscious about my writing because I write the way I speak. And sometimes that doesn't work but the more I write for you guys the more I love writing and that means the world to me. **_

_**From the bottom of my heart. Thank you.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**An; Sorry this isn't edited. It's sort of sensitive. The next chapter will be though.**_

_**...**_

Honey moons should be renamed to be that time in your life when you have so much good, _legal_ sex that your nether regions _thank you._

Well, that's what Bo Dennis thinks because honestly her honey moon was everything.

She had every kind of sex known to man. Yes. Even that of the kinky variety.

Which by the way was _not _planned which just made it all the more better.

Lauren had been making them breakfast, naked, so naked-breakfast. Anyway, naked or not, she's Lauren and she had to wear an apron which just turned out to be amongst the hottest things Bo had ever seen. And that's saying something because just the previous day, she had seen Lauren in a black barely there bikini.

She hadn't meant to start rubbing on her while kissing her goodmorning. That blame goes to her hips and the fact that they have a mind of their own. Then one thing led to another and she was calling her 'hot chef Lauren' and Lauren was calling her Boss and counters were being climbed on and Kinky sex was happening.

Lauren faltered a bit.

Bo hasn't had the best of lucks when it comes to kitchens. She got a pan to her head in a kitchen, she fell off the bloody counter in a kitchen, so kitchens aren't her best friends. And Lauren has a protective streak when it comes to Bo a couple million miles long.

Bo assured her that she's going to be fine though. "I won't fall off. And unless you decide to whack me with a pan, we're good."

She'd like to think it's her convincing skills that got Lauren to agree. But at the back of her mind she knows it was probably the desperation in her eyes.

Whatever, whatever, _whatever_. Kinky sex still happened. Who the hell cares why?

Honestly, the only bad thing about honey moons is that they end and now she has to go back to the real world. The real world where Lauren wears clothes and all that restrictive shit that covers her glorious self. The real world where she now has to work full effin time.

The real world that just absolutely _sucks._

"You need to lighten up." Lauren says. She, of course, is all aclamatised and shit to not being in honey moon mode.

"I need to shut the door and stay here with you for at least one more week. Come on baby, just-"

"No." The blonde laughs and moves to take a couple of plates. "You saying 'one more week' is how we ended up having a two month honey moon."

"Why are you saying that like it's a bad thing?" She asks, biting her lip and recalling the awesomeness that was those two glorious months.

Goddamn. Maybe they should get married again. "Baby will you marry me again?" She asks before Lauren can even answer her previous question.

The blonde's laugh bounces all around the kitchen and her eyes crinkle in that way that eyes do when people are laughing with all of them and Bo is so fucking in love it's crazy.

"I'll marry you as many times as you want. But right now we need to hurry and get to work."

"No." She groans and Lauren just leans down and places a kiss on her temple then she places their breakfast in front of them.

She's not getting out of this.

...

She drives Lauren to work. Lauren says it's because her car's broken. But this is bullshit to out bullshit all other bullshit because Bo had that car serviced in the recent past and the blonde has rarely used it since.

They both know the blonde wants to make sure Bo seams into work mode well. It's not really a secret to anyone on earth that she doesn't do people very well. Unless of course she wants to do them in which case she does them _excellently._

That was confusing.

Anyway- Lauren is afraid Bo will end up killing a few people she has to spend eight freaking hours with today and Bo thinks it's all sorts of cute that Lauren thinks there's anything she can do to change this.

The only person who gets exceptions to her people-detestation is Lauren and Trick, anyone else is fair play.

"So, I'll see you for lunch?"

"You don't have to." She says sitting calmly because as usual, Lauren is nervous enough for them both. She knows the blonde is going to be busy as hell in the coming weeks. Gustave has been phoning like a maniac these past weeks because apparently work is clogging up and Bo knows Lauren will have to put in extra effort to make up for it.

"I know. I want to." She cups Bo's cheek and rubs tenderly. "I don't think I can go from seeing you all day everyday to seeing you just for a few hours at night. It's going to kill me."

Bo tilts her head to kiss the hand on her cheek. She used to think falling in love was a one time thing. You fall in love and be all stupid and heart eyed and that's it. But loving Lauren is teaching her that there's no such thing. Falling in love doesn't stop. And it happens so randomly it's insane.

Like when she and Lauren made breakfast while dancing to stupid eighties songs and then ended up having sex on the kitchen floor and buring all their food.

Or when she woke up to find Lauren sorting like ten bags of gummy bears and when she asked why she's up at that time of the night, she said she couldn't sleep and she thought it would be nice if Bo woke up to sorted bears in the morning.

It's the tiniest silliest things that make her fall in love with Lauren, over and over again and she hopes it never stops.

"I love you." She says because she doesn't think she's said it today.

"I love you too. And I need to go now or I'll be late." She looks at Bo with mirth in her eyes, leaning just next to her lips, "try not to kill anyone. As hot as congucal visits can be I don't think I can swing that way."

"But I'd look so hot in orange."

Lauren rolls her eyes and calls her cocky before kissing her quickly and leaving the car.

Bo watches her till she's out of sight then sighs. Time to go into the real world.

...

Sometimes the utter and complete _pureness _of her heart surprises and annoys the fuck out of her.

So, it turns out that Hale has a sister, a rebellious one who their father has given up on and who hates Crystal with the fury of a couple thousand hells. Normally, this wouldn't be any of Bo's business.

But Crystal made it Lauren's business and so, by association or the mere fact that they're married or s_omething _she made it Bo's business too.

She promised, Crystal fucking promised that this girl is a good assistant. That she went to a good school and she just needs a chance. And since Bo fired her last one, she thought, why not?

Plus helping Lauren's best friend made Lauren happy and a happy Lauren is a Lauren who's mega generous with orgasms so yeah.

Turns out Crystal is a liar and Val is a shit assistant.

All she does is file her nails and flirt with the guy from HR and it's driving Bo to the edges of insanity.

She can't fail at this. She has people to make proud. Lauren, Trick, herself. She has points to prove. She needs to know she can do this. That she's effin good enough and there's no bloody way that's happening if she doesn't even have a competent assistant.

"Val."

"_Yeah?" _Is she chewing? She sounds like she's chewing. Bo tries to keep her rage down. No matter what she told Lauren, orange really isn't her color.

"Where are the files I asked you for?"

"_Files?"_

_"_Yes. _Files _The ones I asked for an hour ago."

"_Oh._"

Oh? What does she mean by oh? Is that Irish for 'I forgot' or 'I'm bringing them to you'?

"What do you mean, Oh?"

_"I'll start working on them right away, Ms. Dennis."_

"It's Mrs. Lewis and I asked you for those files an hour ago!"

She makes some vague promise about hurrying things up and then cuts the connection. Bo wonders how the fuck she ends up hiring the worst people.

...

Lunch can't come soon enough.

No seriously. It's like it just drags on and when Bo finally makes it to the diner and sees Lauren, she feels like she's going to cry from the releif of it all.

It's not even Val, well, it's Val to some extent but there's this guy, Rainer who has made it to the very top of Bo's shit list. Even on top of Nadia. Which if you know anything, you know that's a big freaking deal.

He's also starting a new project and apparently only one of their projects will be taken up full time. So this is a trial period to see how they do and whoever brings in more profit gets the entire funding.

Rainer. Smug bastard that he is, seems to think that he's already won because apparenlty to him, Bo is just here because it's her grandfather's company- technically hers- and she can't really do anything other than look good in a suit.

Never has she ever wanted to crush someone's ego so bad.

Lauren listens attentively. Nodding and agreeing just when Bo needs her to. She doesn't even chastise Bo when she curses out Rainer like a sailor and she agrees with Bo that Rainer is the stupidest name ever and maybe he's a jerk to project his own pain over having such a horrible name into the world.

"You want cake? We could split on the chocolate fudge." Lauren asks helpfully and Bo's eyes widen.

Lauren put a ban on cakes for a while after Bo took three tiers from their wedding cake. (That shit had green gummys inside and there's no bloody way she wasn't taking some home)

"I thought-"

Lauren shrugs. "We can break the rules just this once." She smiles.

And Bo knows people say she's whipped as hell. And by people she means everyone. But if they had someone who loves them even an eighth of how much Lauren loves her and does pretty much every single thing they can to show it.

They'd be pretty whipped too.

(But she's not whipped. Just _really_ in love.)

...

Days seam into weeks and months and things slowly start falling into a routine. She alternates her days between hating Rainer and wanting to kill him.

Val doesn't show some miraculous improvement but she does show something. Like yesterday, she poured coffee all over Bo and the brunette was _so_ happy. Not that she looked like a soaked bagel and that her suit will never be the same again.

But that Val even remembered to buy her coffee in the first place.

Silver linnings. She's learning how to spot them.

It's Saturday and she's just from work. It's only twelve something which makes her happy because it means spending time with Lauren. Also, presentations of how far the projects have come have been shown today and she's a couple hundred thousand dollars in front of Rainer in returns and his bruised ego tears will turn into fucking _floods _tonight.

(She cracks herself up sometimes with her genuis. Seriously.)

"Hey baby." She removes her blazer, draping it neatly on the arm of the couch because such small things make Lauren happy.

She lies on her back, her feet on Lauren's lap. "What you got there?"

Lauren's hand automatically goes to massaging her feet and the other raises a photo. Of Bo in a bathtub and her superwoman suit on. Smiling widely at the camera.

"Look how cute you were."

"Were?" She arches an eyebrow playfully, "are you saying I'm not cute now?"

"Shut up." Lauren rolls her eyes playfully, then she turns into that fond smile again. "Seriously though, _look."_

She raises the photo to Bo and the brunette has to admit, hotness caught up with her early in life.

"How amazing would it be if we- you know-" Lauren places the photo down and starts trying to give Bo an orgasm by just rubbing her feet. There's no other way to describe how good that shit feels. "If we had a tiny you running around."

Bo's eyes snap open and panic bubbles in her like a fucking balloon. It's not like she didn't know this was coming. It's been a long time on it's way and just last Wednesday, a baby magazine was delivered and when Bo asked why the fuck they have a subscription to _baby magazines _Lauren said it's because the tiny humans are cute.

She's also been giving Jerry baby talk which just confuses the shit out of Jerry and he's constantly looking at Bo to save him when this moments occur.

So yeah, Bo has been feeling the baby fever.

It's just- she thought Lauren would get over it like she did last time then they'll continue being that kick ass couple that has amazing sex without shriecking developing humans ruining it.

There's also that part where she has to _bring forth _a human which doesn't sit right with her. Total respect for all those women out there who do it, but it's just not for her. She prefers her pain in controlled amounts.

"Do you want pizza? I feel like having some right now. I'll just go get some."

"Bo-"

"I won't be long." She springs from the seat and kisses Lauren's temple before literally running out of the house.

...

It was a shitty move.

But she panicked and she just needed to not be there because she doesn't know how to say no to Lauren and had she stayed there she would have agreed to rent out her womb to a human by now.

And she doesn't want to do that.

Lauren claims she's alright, but she gave Bo a bowl of multi coloured bears this morning so the brunette knows better.

It's passive agressivness at it's best.

And they can't even deal with it today because they're having Gloria and Beth over for lunch so there's zero privacy to talk.

Lauren won't even let her help her cook.

"You know, it's not like I hate babies. I mean, other than the fact that some of you look like peeled potatoes drowned in mustard at birth, no offense-" she looks at Beth who just looks at her attentively. She's smiling too which Bo figures is her not taking offense in hard truths.

"I just don't want to have one. You know?" Beth laughs and does some baby talk and smacks the brunett's nose.

Bo laughs. "Glad you understand."

...

"Can I help?"

"No thank you." Lauren answers shortly.

Bo sighs and looks at her feet. "You can't ignore me forever Lauren. We have to talk at some point."

"Really?" Lauren glares. "You sure you don't want to go get pizza?"

Bo tries for a smile. "I would but I'm pretty full right now."

Lauren glares at her for a few seconds before groaning and stroming away. Bo follows. Wondering why she had to crack _that _joke in _this _moment.

"Lauren. I'm sorry, okay? Will you please stop and talk to me?" Lauren stops right at the door and the pain in her eyes makes Bo feel two inches tall.

"Now you want to talk? Do you know how long it took me to gather the courage to even bring the subject up and you just _ran."_

"I panicked, I'm sorry."

"I _know _you panicked, Bo. I'm not clueless. But I thought we-" she sighs, suddenly deflating, her anger melting away and making space for sadness. "I thought we don't shut each other out. I thought you'd trust me with your fears."

"I do." Bo says in a sure voice, taking a step towards her and balling her hands just so she doesn't take her in her arms and hug the hell out her. "I'm just really scared of this, Lauren."

"Why?" Lauren breathes out and it's clear she genuinely wants to know. To understand. "I thought, I thought you wanted to have a family with me because-"

"I do." She's quick to assure because it's true. She does.

"Then why?"

"Because," she shrugs, feeling small. "I'm not the motherly type. I don't know how to love anyone but you unconditionally. I don't really think I'd make a good mom because I never had anyone to teach me how to be one."

"Bo-" Lauren takes a step and envelopes her in a hug. "Babe- you're the most loving person I know."

"Yeah, because it's you. And I adore you. I don't even _like _babies."

Lauren chuckles like Bo is the silliest thing in existence.

"Can we just think over this for a while. Please?"

Lauren nods. "Of course."

...

Bo thinks over it for almost a month and she realizes not only can she not have a baby because they're notorious figure ruiners, but also because she just _can't._

"It's just with work and everything." She explains calmly to Lauren. A little scared of Lauren's reactions. She doesn't want to seem shallow but this is honestly really important to her.

"Okay." Lauren nods, she doesn't seem so happy about it but she has that understanding look in her eyes. "I've been looking into other options," she isn't looking Bo in the eye, worrying her nail between her fingers. "Just in case you didn't change your mind."

"Other options?"

"Yeah. I could- I could have our baby?" She poses it like a question although it's more of a suggestion. "It would be part of both of us."

Bo narrows her eyes in thought. "Like IVF?"

Lauren nods. Biting her lower lip in nervousnes.

It takes Bo a few minutes to realize this is the best compromise they could ever reach so she nods and smiles. "Okay."

Lauren's eyes light up like all the stars are inside her, lighting up at the same time. "Really?"

"Yes really." Bo chuckles, snaking her arms around her wife's waist. "Let's make a baby."

She wonders if Lauren knows there's nothing, absolutely nothing, on earth she wouldn't do for her.

...

For such tiny creatures, babies sure do play hard to get.

First, they have to find a clinic that Lauren approves of. They go through seven before she finally settles on one. Then they have to go through medical procedures. Blood screening, tests that Bo honestly doesn't understand but goes through anyway.

Then she takes a whole week out of work because they have to go get the eggs harvested which just sounds wrong but no one said the journey to getting a baby is easy.

They take their time chosing a donor because Bo is adamant that he has to have blonde hair and Lauren's eyes or something resembling them because let's be honest, no one has Lauren's eyes.

Then there's counselling and more tests and finally, Lauren goes on injections.

That's Bo's least favourite part because she has to do them and Lauren's afraid of needles. It's why she didn't become a doctor. But she distracts the blonde with kisses and promises everything will be okay.

It's almost three months later when Bo takes a day off work due to nervousness.

She holds Lauren's hand throughout everything and alternates between kissing her and glaring at the nurse who tried saying she can't come in here.

Some people have death wishes. Honestly.

"So,is she pregnant now?" Bo asks, looking at Lauren's stomach.

"We'll know in a few weeks." The doctor who Bo is trying really hard to like says nicely.

She nods and holds Lauren's hands tighter.

...

For the first three days, Bo watches Lauren like a hawk. She's been reading so many pregnany books she now sees babies when she blinks and she knows Lauren's eating habits or something will change once she's pregnant.

This morning in the shower she looked at her boobs and they didn't _look_ pregnant. But you never know.

"Do you think we should go back to the clinic?"

"No," Lauren spreads butter on her third slice of bread and Bo frowns. Usually she eats two slices. Maybe that's a sign.

"Is your appetite increasing."

Lauren chuckles. "It's just bread, Bo. I promise if I so much as _feel _pregnant, you'll be the first to know."

...

It happens two weeks after that.

It's a sunday and Bo is enjoying her gummys. Rainer has been driving her fucking nuts and she had a dream that she had seventeen babies and counting last night, so gummys are needed before she loses her shit.

"Morning honey." Lauren leans down and kisses her, her wet hair tickling Bo's neck. Like she usually does, Bo extends a gummy bear to her. Red because they're her favourite.

Lauren pulls back with a disgusted look. "Ugh, no thanks."

Bo's eyes widen comically in both disbeleif and shock. "_Ugh?"_

"Gummy bears smell gross babe. I really think you should reduce your intake."

Bo gasps. Why, what _blasphemy!_

"You take that back, Mrs. Dennis."

"I'm serious." Lauren says, pouring juice for herself and a glass for Bo. "Just being near them makes me feel nauseous."

Holy. _Shit._

"Since- since when?"

"Well now, actually and-" it dawns on Lauren too and her eyes get as wide as Bo's.

Holy. Shit.

It's happening.

...

_**An; I know this chapter is long in terms of this story but I was so determined to have this baby be **__theirs __**and anything short of that wouldn't have worked for me.**_

_**Thank you for the (1k +) reveiws! &amp; Tweets. &amp; PMs.**_

_**I hope the transiton was as seamless as I intended for it to be.**_


	23. Chapter 23

It takes three to five really long minutes for it to sink into Bo's brain that this is actually honest to god fucking happening.

It's like she's been expecting this, but not really. I mean yeah, they went to the hospital and put a baby inside of Lauren and the doctor said it'll be just a short wait and everything, but those were just words. And eggs.

Words mean nothing, eggs break. It was all just a fifty fifty kinda thing before. Fifty percent chance it could happen and fifty percent chance it couldn't. Like maybe they chose a guy with one of those really lazy non performing sperms or something. You never can tell at first sight with the little buggers which ones are lazy as fuck and which ones can get the job done. So it was all a wait and see situation.

But now- _Holy fuck_\- now, it's happening. It's really fucking _happening. _There's an actual human being growing inside Lauren's womb, or fallopian tube, or wherever it is they grow at this stage of life, right now. And not just any human- _their _human. And not just their human, their human, who fucking _hates _gummy bears.

Her life is literally over. _Done_.

"Oh my god," she whispers, shoving more gummy bears into her mouth because if this is the last time she ever eats them then she's eating as many as she can.

"Bo." Lauren calls her name like she isn't sure if she's just doing it, or if she's asking Bo some sort of question. They've been waiting for this to happen for weeks and now its happening and neither of them know what the fuck they're supposed to do. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes." She answers. Calmly chewing on her gummy bear. "I'm great." She adds a nod at the end for no reason.

"You're freaking out." It's not a question.

"You're pregnant." She says like that's supposed to answer questions Lauren is yet to ask. The thing is, it should answer questions Lauren is yet to ask. Well, according to Bo anyway. Lauren is maybe, possibly, probably pregnant. Meaning she has a tiny little thing that at some point will _develop_ into a human inside her. Into their human. Meaning half of it will be Bo's. Meaning half of it will maybe, possibly, _probably _be seventeen different levels of fucked up before its first birthday.

Poor thing.

"Bo-" soft hands cradle her cheeks and it's only then that she realizes at some point during her internal freak out, she actually started having a panic attack. "Bo, look at me." Lauren says sternly yet softly and Bo forces herself to look into brown eyes. "I love you."

It's all she says. Simple and straight to the point. Like it's all the truth that exists in the world right now. Like it's the only truth that matters and Bo starts to feel her heart calm. It gets that feeling it always does when Lauren says those words and looks at her like that. Like it's beating too fast and too slow and too perfectly all at once. And her lip twitch develops into a full blown smile and she tries to duck her head to hide her blush because Lauren looking at her like _that_\- like she's the most perfect, most amazing human being that the gods ever created, always does her in. It turns her into a blushing idiot and that's really as un-badass as it gets.

(Blushing is for wimps. Except when Lauren does it because it makes her look hella pretty.)

But Lauren doesn't allow her to hide her blush. Instead, she moves even more into Bo's personal space so now Bo can smell her shampoo and that lavender scent she has on her and she can see the little drops of water fall off her hair to her shoulder.

"I love you so much." She says again in her just-for-Bo voice. The one she never uses on anyone else. The one that makes Bo feel worth the entire world and then some. "And I can't believe how lucky I am to be bringing a child into this world with you." Her fingers move to tuck a few strands of hair behind Bo's ear and she leans down and presses a soft kiss to Bo's cheek.

"Yeah?" Bo feels herself smile a goofy ear to ear smile.

Lauren chuckles and then smiles like Bo is the most adorable thing ever. "Yeah."

…

So, apparently, as it turns out, baby freak outs come in stages.

You freak out, you calm down and go all-oh I'm having a baby. And you're happy and all mommy like and just when you think you have finally accepted it, you freak out _again._

"Bo-" Lauren sighs and rubs her forehead, looking at Bo as she runs all around the place, looking for her car keys that she could have sworn she had seconds ago. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." Bo answers with no hesitations. "Fuck where did I put those damn keys?"

"You're holding them." Lauren answers like she's not sure whether or not Bo is actually asking that question.

The brunette looks down at her hand which as it turns out, really is holding the key. Right.

"Uh- okay. So rememeber to drink the whole bottle of mountain dew okay, you're going to need to pee a lot."

"Bo-"

"I'll be right back." She leans down, kisses Lauren's forehead and rushes off.

….

The girl at the store looks at her like she's her own special brand of crazy as she picks every single brand of pregnancy test she can find. But that girl can also go fuck herself. There're like literally a million different brands here and each of them says they're the best.

One of them, no lie, promises to tell you everything down to the _day _of conception. And Bo might not be front runner to mother of the year seeing as she had _zero _examples growing up, but she sure as hell is going to try her best to give her kid the very best money can buy. And that includes a goddamn pregnancy test. And since there's no way for her to tell which one of them is the best –they're all in fucking boxes for crying out loud- she's just going to buy them all.

"Would you like to buy _all _of them?" The sales girl with the big glasses and judgmental voice asks, looking at Bo's gazillion boxes.

It's at the tip of her tongue. A sarcastic retort that's both funny and witty is right at her effin tongue. Because honestly, why the _fuck _would she carry all this damn boxes here if she didn't want to buy them. Just why?

But then she remembers Lauren, her wife, who's always insisting that she should be a bit nicer to people. Lauren who's carrying their baby. Their baby who might one day work at a store like this and who might one day ask such a question and Bo would want whoever the person being asked is to answer nicely because if not- if they answered rudely and made her child cry, which in turn would most likely upset Lauren, she would find them and make their existence miserable.

So she smiles. "Yes. I'd like to buy all of them."

"All fifteen of them."

The girl insists and it takes every single thing in Bo to keep smiling. It's for her baby, she reminds herself, it's all for her baby. "Yes. _All _fifteen of them."

The girl just keeps looking at Bo like she's insanity personified but she does do her work and it a few minutes Bo is paying and carrying her huge ass bag home to Lauren.

It's not even born yet and this baby is already making her be nice to strangers; it's _definitely _Lauren's kid.

…..

Lauren is a little reluctant at first. Apparently she also thinks fifteen is a bit much. "But you drank all that mountain dew. Don't you think you'll need to you know pee? Like a lot. " Bo reminds her helpfully. On the way home, when she stopped to get Lauren some ice cream for no other reason other than the fact that they don't have any left in the house and Lauren _loves _that shit, she also bought a How to Deal with Your Pregnant Wife without Messing Up for dummies. That is actually the title of the book. And chapter one says, 'present everything like it's her idea,' so that's what Bo's doing.

Between this and the romance book and her natural way with females, Bo is literally going to be the best wife ever.

"I didn't drink _all _of it." Lauren opens the tab and pokes two spoons into it. Clearly inviting Bo to join her. "And besides, I only need one test to know if I'm pregnant or not. I have no idea why you bought so many." She says, looking at the numerous boxes they have spread on the table.

"I wanted to be sure." Bo shrugs, scooping some ice cream and feigning calmness when it's the opposite of what she feels inside. She literally started feeling a panic attack coming up once Lauren mentioned pregnant again.

Apparently she's not great at all this calmness business because Lauren sees right through her. "What?" Bo asks, as the blonde looks at her intently.

Its long minutes before Lauren finally throws the box she'd been holding on the table and just looks at Bo. "You know what, we should do something today."

Well, if that's not fucking random then Bo has no idea what is.

"What?"

"Yeah." Lauren nods like her own idea is sinking in. "Jerry's not around and you've wanted to bake a cake for days now. We should do that."

"But-" Bo looks at the table full of pregnancy tests then back at Lauren, "what about-"

"The tests are going nowhere and if there's a baby inside me now, there'll still be a baby inside me when we're done baking. Come on," she gets up and stretches her hand to Bo. "Let's go shower and get ready."

….

It's evident within the first fifteen minutes of their cake baking just exactly what Lauren was offering Bo; a distraction.

It's clear that she's really over fucking whelmed with everything. The panic attack. The numerous tests. The book. She's walking waters she thought she was ready for but turned out to be too deep and for a moment, she thought she was drowning. And as usual, Lauren was there to offer her a way out.

They don't, not even once, mention babies while they bake.

Lauren is bossy as usual and she keeps telling Bo what to do and what not to do and just because she looks so good when she's being all dictator like and shit, Bo does the opposite of what she's told just so bossy Lauren can come out in full swing.

Also, getting to kiss her pout away is a plus.

"Okay." She ties her red bandana even tighter around her head and Bo refrains from telling her she might cut off her circulation or something. "Pass me the eggs."

Bo does as she's told but then pulls back when Lauren goes to take it from her and the blonde gives her a confused look. Or it's meant to be one but there's a smile playing at the corner of her lips all the way to her eyes that makes it anything but. "Bo-"

"You only get the eggs if you kiss me first. In fact, you get nothing here, unless you kiss me first."

"What if I say no?" She retorts, crossing her arms.

"You won't." Bo grabs her apron and pulls her closer, loving how she laughs when their bodies finally connect, "you love my kisses."

"Maybe a little." Lauren gives a playful little shrug and Bo smirks. Trailing kisses from her neck to her cheek stopping right at her ear.

"A little?"

"Okay, maybe _more _than a little." She finally relents and Bo laughs. And it's easy and it's unguarded and she just loves how Lauren knew she needed this even before she did.

"I love you." She sighs out, burying her face in Lauren's neck and not really liking how fucking emotional she's getting. "I love you more than a little, more than a lot even. I just _really _really love you.

"I really, really love you too." Lauren says back in a quiet sincere voice and when Bo's tears hit her neck, neither of them mention it.

…..

It's almost two hours later when they finally finish eating their cake and the dishes are done when Bo nods, "I'm ready."

Lauren doesn't even ask for what, she just looks Bo in the eyes like she's searching for something before finally smiling softly and walking to the bathroom, Bo behind her.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"I know how to pee on a stick, Bo." Lauren snorts out and Bo rolls her eyes, leaning on the bathroom door.

"I know that you dork, I just meant for you know-"actually, even she doesn't know what she meant. Moral support? Do people ever need moral support to pee?

"All I have to do is pee on a stick, babe. I got this."

"You're sure?" She asks, she's going to be a supportive wife goddammit.

Lauren just chuckles and pecks her. "You're cute." She teases and before Bo can tell her she's not cute, she's already disappeared behind the door.

….

"Are you done?"

"Not yet."

"Are-"

"Bo!"

"I was going to ask if you need more fluids." The brunette defends herself because honestly that's what she was going to ask.

"No. Thank you."

Five seconds go without them talking then, "are-"

"No babe. I'm _not_ done and I'm never going to be done if you keep asking me if I'm done after every five seconds."

It's silent again for a whole minute which is actually a record before- "baby." Bo calls sweetly.

"Yes." Lauren sighs out.  
"Are you having performance anxiety?"

"Bo!" Lauren gasps out and Bo can hear traces of laughter in her voice and she chuckles out.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not." She shrugs and slides to the floor. Wondering from a scale of one and silly how hard Lauren would slap her if she just barged in there. Usually Lauren isn't a violent person, like at all. But there's a huge probability that she's pregnant and those beings are like feelings Ninjas. You literally _never _know with pregnant people.

It's just been so long and she feels like whatever bugs are residing in her stomach just had babies of their own and are now wrecking havoc inside her.

"Okay, you can come in now." The words aren't even fully out of Lauren's mouth before Bo has the door open. Lauren is standing in front of the sink, the test just lying idly like the information it's holding won't change everything.

"Are-"she moves to stand beside Lauren and the blonde nods, smiling.

"Yeah. We're having a baby."

Her stomach twists and her throat feels dry and it's like her hands can't stop shaking no matter how hard she tries to make them. She looks at Lauren with apologetic eyes. She thought she was ready. After they baked and everything, she thought she was ready. She was even psyching herself up while waiting on the other side of the door and she honestly, _really _thought she was ready.

Apparently she thought wrong.

"I'm sorry." She says looking at her shaking hands because she is sorry. She knows it might seem to Lauren like she doesn't want this, but that's not it. It's just- she doesn't even know what the fuck it is. "I'm so sorry." Her voice comes out broken and Lauren moves from the sink to stand in front of her. Taking her into her arms and hugging her in those hugs that make Bo wonder how she ever fit into anything else on earth.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry for being like this."

"Don't be." Lauren pulls away and wipes away her tears, "you're allowed to feel any way you feel like feeling. You care so much." Lauren says, taking Bo's hands and lacing their fingers. "You care so much even without knowing it and that's how I know you're going to make an amazing mother. Our baby is so lucky to have you."

Bo doesn't know how she does it. She doesn't know how Lauren keeps being so patient with her because lord knows even she herself has lost her patience with all this crying business hours ago. And she doesn't know how Lauren knows the right things to calm Bo down even if it's just for a second.

But she does know that she's lucky she's bringing a child into the world with her. And she might not believe in herself as much as Lauren believes in her just yet, but she does believe in Lauren.

And she knows she's the lucky one.

…..

_**I really am Sorry this took so long, life happened &amp; I lost all my work so I had to rewrite. But now I have some part, so the wait won't be as long. Hopefully. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


End file.
